Heart Revolution
by The I Heart Revolution
Summary: Cuando el destino te llama a algo grande no importa a donde huyas, siempre termina alcanzándote. Descubre que la magia de la amistad y el amor no tiene fronteras aun para aquellos que saben huir de ella. La Revolución del Corazón comienza...
1. Corre

**Hello everypony!**

**Bueno este es mi primer Fic :) y espero que sea de su agrado n.n**

**Si alguien pregunta los personajes de MLP no son míos sino de Hasbro ;)**

* * *

Prólogo

Existen un sin fin de cosas que uno simplemente nunca podrá entender incluso aún si te pasas la vida estudiando. Por ejemplo, una de esas cosas son: el destino, como es que las princesas levantan el sol y la luna diariamente, como surgen las Cutiemark e incluso cómo es que funciona el Pinkie sentido x). Sin embargo para mi amigo hubo dos cosas que jamás llegó y dudo que llegue a comprender. Dos cosas que cambiaron su vida completamente. Dos cosas a las que intentó resistirse pero terminó cediendo. Dos cosas que jamás descubrió cómo funcionaban pero que aprendió a disfrutar.

Oh... Cierto, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Rubik (muy original, lo sé, ya verán por qué mi nombre más adelante [; ) y la historia que voy a contarles no es sobre mí. Es la historia de un potro que vivió para cumplir sus sueños, que nunca cedió ante las adversidades, la historia de un héroe que siempre prefirió proteger la vida de sus amigos y de su amada antes que la suya propia. Y es que él es la prueba viviente de que cuando deseas algo todo el universo conspira para que lo consigas. Lo sé porque yo estuve ahí, y no hay nadie mejor para contar la historia que yo (sin el afán de presumir xD).

Recuerdo bien la noche en que el tipo cumplió sus 20 años... Esa fue la primera vez que murió... Ahí fue cuando se demostró el verdadero poder de la armonía y la amistad, además de la fuerza del amor. Sin embargo la historia se remonta a un tiempo más atrás, al origen de todo el asunto. En una época en donde la esperanza se había perdido para ambos. Por aquel entonces aún éramos unos potrillos en busca de nuestro futuro y huyendo de nuestro pasado. ¿Quién diría que Ponyville llegaría a ser la solución a todos nuestros problemas? Incluso yo llegué a dudarlo en su momento. Pero el tiempo fue capaz de enseñarnos lo equivocados que estábamos (algunos nunca lo reconocerán xD).

Pero ya basta de parloteos.

Les contare con gusto la historia del potro que se volvió leyenda. La historia del semental que lo tenía todo, pero encontró algo más…

CAP. 1: Corre…

Las llamas envolvían el pequeño edificio y una pequeña nube de humo se empezaba a formar en el techo. El fuego aún no alcanzaba mi habitación por lo que yo aún dormía apaciblemente, lástima que mi sueño sería interrumpido. De golpe sentí como un enorme torrente de agua helada bañaba mi cuerpo, como odio que haga eso… me levante de golpe temblando mientras mi cara hervía de ira. Y ahí estaba el maldito unicornio gris de ojos celestes y melena de antorcha. Siempre me daba curiosidad ver esos ojos, te hipnotizaban además de las marcas por todo su cuerpo que lo hacían parecer Zebra.

— ¡Maldición Kain! ¡No puedes ser más dulce o considerado!— le grité completamente colorado de la furia — ¡Ni que mi sueño fuera tan pesado! ¡Y si vas a despertarme rociándome agua al menos que sea un vaso o un balde no la pila entera!

De verdad que me encontraba furioso, siempre hacia lo mismo. Subía al techo y desmontaba el enorme contenedor de agua. Después le hacia un hechizo para encoger y así poder introducirlo a la casa. Después… bueno… después venía mi pesadilla. Vaciaba el agua del contenedor que en cuanto abandonaba su prisión recuperaba su tamaño original, es decir, yo terminaba bañado con una mar de agua literalmente. Desgraciado.

Sin embargo el ignoro mis quejidos (como siempre) y comenzó a reír divertido el muy maldito.

Completamente enojado me abalancé sobre él para cobrar mi venganza pero…

— aja! No te me acerques o será tu fin…

Tuve la sensatez de mirar bien a lo que se refería. En la punta de su cuerno alcanzaba a ver una pequeña chispa, estaba listo para darme una descarga en caso de que fuera necesario

— Sabes bien lo que le pasa a los equinos cuando una corriente de electricidad pasa a través de su cuerpo mientras están mojados no Rubik? Se achicharran xD

— No lo harías, también te alcanzaría a ti. Hay agua por todas partes…

—Jajaja siempre vengo preparado animal — me contestó señalando dos pares de botas de goma en sus pies

Derrotado decidí tranquilizarme, el retiró el relámpago de su cuerno y me miró con una sonrisa burlona. Sabía que ya no intentaría nada, nos conocíamos perfectamente. Su mirada tranquilizadora y su risa melodiosa terminaron contagiándome la alegría y comencé a reír con él. De súbito, se escucho una explosión en la planta baja y después pudimos notar la nube de humo en el techo de mi habitación.

—Lo había olvidado — dijo mi compañero con preocupación

Algo no andaba bien, la cara de mi amigo cambió inmediatamente a una cara seria y de preocupación. Él era un tipo divertido al que le gustaba reír y hacer bromas. Pero aún con eso jamás tomaba las cosas en juego y si él se preocupaba por algo, entonces yo debía preocuparme también. Volteó a mirarme con esos ojos mágicos llenos de seriedad y no necesitó decirme nada más, habíamos aprendido a leer nuestras miradas a la perfección. Ya sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, y no era bueno, sin embargo no podía dejar algo tan grave a la azar por lo que decidí preguntarle. Pero al parecer leyó mi mirada también porque me dio la respuesta sin siquiera plantear la pregunta.

— Si Rubik, nos encontraron…

— Maldición! ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Ellos incendiaron la casa?

— Si, usaron un hechizo de fuego

— Espera Kain… la casa se está incendiando… ¿y tú en lugar de usar toda nuestra reserva de agua para intentar apagar el incendio decides venir y vaciármela encima?

Kain estalló en carcajadas — ¡jajajaja! No pude resistir xD — verlo reír de aquella manera siempre terminaba haciendo que yo también lo haga.

— jeje… ok… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?

— Pues… ya tengo un plan — dijo mi amigo recuperando la seriedad — Son muchos para intentar enfrentarlos

— Podemos con todo — le dije

—lo sé, pero mmmm… bueno… son una docena de la elite… creo que nos las veríamos difíciles, incluso nosotros necesitaríamos mucha suerte…

— Entiendo, entonces cual es el plan?

— han puesto en escudo protector para evitar que cualquier poni entre o salga…

— pero nosotros no somos cualquier poni…

—exacto, no podremos usar nuestros hechizos de tele transportación para huir mientras estemos dentro del escudo, por lo que tendremos que destruirlo manualmente. Así que cada quien tomara provisiones para 15 días, más si es posible. Y partiremos de inmediato, la casa ya no resistirá más tiempo, llegaremos al escudo peleando solo si es necesario y una vez en límite usaras tú contra hechizo para romper la barrera. Entonces nos tele transportamos a Manehattan y después de eso… no lo sé… ¿intentamos empezar una vez más?

— Primero intentemos salir de esta… lo demás lo discutimos cuando estemos a salvo — le dije tratando de agilizar las cosas ya que de lo contrario la conversación se volvería una discusión

Ambos corrimos en direcciones opuestas cada quien en busca de las cosas que necesitaríamos para el viaje

— Te veo en el observatorio en 5 minutos yo iré por los alimentos tu por lo demás— me dijo Kain y salió por la puerta yo entendí perfectamente a que se refería con "lo demás"

Corrí a mi armario, tomé el par de alforjas que tenía ahí además de un par de chaquetas y capuchas. Después me encamine a toda velocidad a mis estantes donde guardaba mis tesoros. No tenía mucho tiempo como para elegir que llevar, pero había algo que jamás en mi vida iba a dejar abandonado. Abrí mi baúl secreto que se encontraba escondido en el suelo a toda velocidad, este necesitaba un hechizo que solo yo conocía para poder abrirlo. La cerradura se corrió y ahí estaba, radiante, brillante, gastado y reluciente. Me quede admirándolo durante unos segundos aquella obra de arte, herencia de mi familia. Lo tomé y lo guarde con cuidado en una caja negra acolchonada en las paredes y lo guarde junto con otros cachivaches dentro de mi alforja.

Siguiente tarea; ya tenía mi tesoro en mi poder, pero faltaba el de Kain. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a su habitación, en cuanto salí de mi pieza una ola de calor me alcanzó, mire a mí alrededor y me sorprendí de lo que veía. Era el infierno en casa, las paredes estaban llenas de fuego y el techo empezaba a carcomerse. Kain tenía razón, la estructura no soportaría mucho tiempo más. Sudando y a toda velocidad corrí a la habitación de mi compañero. Una vez entrando me entro el alivio. Su cuarto aun no se encendía en llamas al igual que el mío, pero faltaba poco para que cediera. Sin perder más tiempo me arroje a la pared; sabía perfectamente donde escondía él sus cosas preciadas. Abrí la pared y para mi horror encontré un cofre idéntico al mío. No podría abrir aquel baúl sin el hechizo de apertura de Kain. Vacile un instante, corrí hacia su armario y tome sus libros de conjuros (nos iban a servir mucho), los guarde en la otra alforja y proseguí a tomar un pequeño álbum de fotos que Kain guardaba debajo de su almohada. Comencé a mirar desesperado a todos lados ¿Qué faltaba además del tesoro de Kain? Entonces llegó a mí como una inspiración divina.

— ¡los cristales de cuarzo! — grité, y sin mas volé de vuelta a mi habitación, ya regresaría después por el cofre de mi amigo. Para mi desgracia las llamas ya habían empezado a calcinar mis cosas. A toda velocidad saque del mismo agujero del suelo un estuche de metal plateado. Lo abrí para asegurar el contenido. Y ahí estaban, dos pares de collares con unos pedazos de cristal que poseían brillo propio. Guarde los cuatro objetos de nuevo en su caja y en la alforja para regresar al cuarto de Kain. Pero me tomaría más tiempo del que había previsto.

En la puerta se encontraba un Pegaso vestido con una armadura estilo romana, un casco en su cabeza muy llamativo y una espada colgando de su cintura. Me miro con curiosidad y odio para después comenzar a avanzar hacia mí. Lo que me faltaba una pelea en medio de una casa que se está cayendo a pedazos. De la nada el Pegaso sacó su espada y arremetió contra mí, ya me esperaba ese movimiento de su parte. La Elite del Cordis Die era muy impulsiva, rápidamente lancé un destello con mi cuerno (si, también yo soy un unicornio) aturdiendo al soldado y gire en mi eje para desbalancear a mi atacante. Lo tomé del cuello con un casco y con el otro sujete firmemente la pata donde tenía su espada. A continuación le apliqué una llave para obligarlo a soltar su arma y nivelar la pelea (uy si, yo con un cuerno mágico. Que justo no? xD) una vez su espada en el suelo lo libere de mis cascos. Cuando se recupero me miro completamente enfadado, ahora sería una batalla a casco limpio. El tiempo se me terminaba así que sin perderlo más lancé el primer golpe que le dio de lleno en el hocico y antes de que se recobrara le propine otro que lo mandó al suelo, sin embargo este se levantó a toda velocidad (era de la Elite después de todo) y contra atacó. Golpes a diestra y siniestra, yo esquivaba la mayoría pero de vez en cuando alguno atravesaba mi guardia. Después de unos segundos de pelea el techo comenzó a caernos encima.

— Eres bueno, y me gustaría seguir luchando contigo… pero tengo que irme— le dije a mi enemigo guiñándole el ojo

— jaja marica… huye como siempre lo hacen…

— Maricas ustedes que necesitan todo un ejército para darnos pelea — le contesté provocándolo, lo cual funcionó. Vi como su cara se ponía roja de ira y en un impulso me atacó… justo lo que necesitaba.

El golpe que me arrojó iba lleno de energía y odio, yo simplemente hice un pequeño giro con mi cascó para desviar el golpe, y aprovechando su propia fuerza doblé bruscamente su pata. ¡Crack! Se alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente el sonido de sus huesos quebrándose seguido de un desgarrador grito de dolor. Después de eso hice algo horrible. El pobre Pegaso desesperado lanzó otro golpe para intentar liberarse. Mala decisión. Hice el mismo proceso anterior. ¡Crack! Ahora el desdichado tenía dos patas delanteras rotas. Sus gritos de dolor eran intensos y el edificio ya estaba en sus últimas, lo deje en el suelo. En su condición no podría escapar. Estaba acabado.

Corrí hacia la puerta, pero algo me obligó a voltear. Ahí estaba el pobre Pegaso en el suelo agonizando mirándome. Había algo en sus ojos que no había visto antes. Ya no era odio o ganas de asesinarme, si no pena, desdicha, sufrimiento… ganas de morir. Lo comprendí al instante; aquel poni había vivido una vida miserable, y ahora buscaba una forma de borrar su pasado. Había cometido errores que lo atormentaban todo el tiempo, a final de cuentas aquel poni era como nosotros. No pude resistir esa mirada, salí corriendo solo para detenerme de golpe de nuevo en el corredor.

— Quizá me llegue a lamentar por esto…— me dije a mi mismo molesto

Regresé a toda velocidad y ahí seguía en el suelo, resignado. Me miro y con desgana me dijo

— ¿vienes a terminar conmigo?

— Vengo a terminar mi tarea… — le dije acercándome a él, alcé mi casco y el Pegaso cerró los ojos esperando algún golpe. Yo en cambio lo tomé con ambas patas delanteras y lo subí a mi lomo. No pesaba tanto. El Pegaso sorprendido abrió los ojos e incrédulo me preguntó.

— ¿Qué diantres estás haciendo?

— Cállate estúpido, o puede que me arrepienta

Guardo silencio un segundo para solo decir — Gracias…

Sonreí, con el Pegaso en el lomo emprendí camino a la habitación de Kain nuevamente, mi velocidad se veía reducida con aquel sujeto encima, además de los escombres en el suelo. El calor era súper sofocante. De la nada el Pegaso introdujo una píldora en mi boca que yo escupí al instante.

— ¡¿pero que estas demente?! — le grite enojado

— cómela, es una poción para soportar las llamas del fuego, además del calor extremo…

Me había contestado con toda naturalidad, algo en mi me dijo que el solo quería ayudar a demás tenía sentido, el no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo… sin más confié en el desconocido que me pasó otra píldora que ingerí dudoso. Increíblemente el desgraciado tenía razón. De golpe el calor desapareció y las quemaduras que ya se me habían generado también. Sin perder más tiempo entre en la habitación de mi amigo y me dirigí a la pared.

— Tenemos que sacar este cofre soldado, crees poder cargarlo?

— Se me hará un poco difícil con dos patas inservibles… — me dijo en un tono de sarcasmo y molestia. Yo solo reír

— Tengo que sacar el cofre a toda costa. Solo puedo llevar a uno, si no lo puedes cargar tu entonces te tendré que dejar…

El poni en mi espalda lo dudo solo un momento de inmediato tomó el cofre con sus dientes y yo emprendí el camino satisfecho

— pesa un demonio!- exclamo el Pegaso con dificultad

Y vaya que tenía razón, sentía que llevaba un búfalo encima, pero aun así debía darme prisa. Kain ya estaría esperándome enojado y desesperado. Subí unas escaleras medio tropezando hasta llegar al observatorio. Como era de esperarse mi amigo ya estaba ahí con una cara de pocos amigos que no mejoró en cuanto vio mi carga.

— Traes una parasito en la espalda… — me dijo en un tono frio

— Es mi nueva mascota…— el Pegaso en mi espalda solo guardo silencio

— espero sepas lo que estás haciendo— Kain claramente desconfiaba del pobre poni— debías de estar aquí hace cinco minutos…

— ya llegue, tu maldito cofre me dio muchos problemas…— le dije haciéndole señas al soldado para que dejara el cofre en el piso.

Kain se movió hacia él y encendió su cuerno para abrir el cofre. Una vez abierto una luz salió del interior. Kain introdujo su casco y de adentro saco su pieza más preciada. Esta tenía el mismo brillo azul pálido que la mía. Sin embargo no había tiempo en ese momento para apreciar los detalles. Guardo el objeto en una caja similar a la mía y posteriormente lo introdujo a su alforja.

—Todo listo, es hora de partir — Kain salto por la ventana, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Era ahora o nunca. El edificio no resistirá un segundo más. Sin demora corrí hacia la abertura de la pared y con el poni en los hombros salté al vacio.

El pobre Pegaso solo atino a soltar un grito de terror (¿Cómo era posible? El es un Pegaso… puede volar…) Kain ya me esperaba en el suelo. Su cuerno brillo y lanzó un rayo color celeste que formó una burbuja alrededor del Pegaso y yo desacelerando nuestra caída hasta aterrizar suavemente en el suelo.

— Tienes que enseñarme el hechizo anti-gravedad — le dije con una sonrisa al unicornio gris

— Ya habrá tiempo de eso después— me dijo con una media sonrisa — ahora en marcha… ¿traerás a tu amigo? — señaló al Pegaso en mi espalda que apenas se recobraba del susto

— No lo obligare a nada — contesté — pero si quiere venir no lo abandonare — dije volteando a ver al poni lesionado. Este se quedo un segundo pensando mientras miraba la casa en llamas. Mi mirada regreso de nuevo a mi amigo de la melena de antorcha solo para sorprenderme. Este miraba al Pegaso en mi lomo con sus ojos. Pero ahora había algo diferente en ellos… compasión. Cualquier otro poni puedo haber catalogado la escena como rara; pero yo conocía bien a mi amigo y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. El estaba leyendo al poni… es decir realmente los estaba leyendo. No sé como lo hace pero sé que siempre lo logra. Es como si con esos claros y apacibles ojos penetrara en tu alma y dejara al descubierto tus sentimientos, tus pensamientos íntimos y todo aquello que guardas muy dentro de ti. Esa era su habilidad especial, tanto que no me sorprendería que su Cutiemark tuviera algo que ver con eso. Esa es otra de las cosas que jamás entenderé como funcionan (estoy seguro que tampoco él lo sabe). Si te sentías triste él lo sabía, si te sentías enojado él lo sabía, si te sentías alegre él lo sabía. Incluso tenías que armarte de valor para intentar mentir enfrente de él (si, dije INTENTAR) porque sin importar que tan bueno fueras o que tan buena fuera la mentira, él siempre terminaba descubriendo la verdad. A veces eso me daba miedo (solo un poco).

Ahora él se encontraba haciendo uso de sus exclusivas habilidades con mi nuevo compañero. Me sorprendió el resultado. Me bastó con ver su mirada triste para saber que había algo mal con el Pegaso.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — preguntó Kain con una voz tranquila

— Skylander… — dijo el Pegaso confundido

— Bien Skylander tenemos un lugar libre para otro desdichado en este viaje…

El Pegaso miró al cielo al parecer de verdad estaba considerando unírsenos. Después de unos segundos volteó a ver a mi amigo de nuevo

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el Pegaso

— Puedo sentir tu dolor… y quizá no pueda traer de vuelta tus seres queridos… pero te aseguro que Cordis Die tampoco… y cometer terribles actos de supuesta "justicia" no harán que lo errores que cometiste sean reparados…

Pude sentir como el Pegaso se helaba en mi lomo ante las palabras de mi compañero. Yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esas escenas. Lo hacía de forma natural con cada poni que se le atravesaba…

— cada quien tiene sus propias heridas del pasado Skylander. Pero solo tú puedes sanar las tuyas o permitir que te destruyan, yo te puedo decir como cerrar las brechas… — a lo lejos se alcanzaba a oír el alboroto de los ponis que habían visto nuestra casa arder. Los gritos se mezclaban con sonidos metálicos de espadas y lanzas chocando con armaduras y escombros. Al parecer ya se habían dado cuenta de que habíamos sobrevivido. Seguramente estarían ya en nuestra caza y si nos quedábamos ahí seríamos presa fácil.

— Mi oferta sigue en pie… pero debes decidir rápido…— dijo Kain

El Skylander miraba con sorprendido y con los ojos completamente abiertos a mi amigo. Empezó a tartamudear de la impresión.

— ¿P… Por… por qué… quieres ayudarme?

— Tú no eres igual que ellos Skylander… ellos son ponis sin corazón… tu aún eres dueño del tuyo, pero muy pronto lo perderás. Eres un poni con un gran corazón… solo… tomaste la decisión incorrecta… ¿Qué dices?

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla del Pegaso. Era increíble ver eso, hace unos momentos estuvo a punto de matarme y ahora estábamos solucionándole la vida. Por fin sonrió y dijo.

— Prometo que no seré una carga, prometo que se los pagaré…

— Esa es la actitud — contestó mi amigo con su habitual sonrisa de satisfacción — bien Rubik… en marcha!

Corrimos a través de la noche buscando el límite del campo protector sin éxito. Siguiéndonos los pasos se encontraban los soldados de Cordis Die a punto de darnos alcance. Kain empezaba a desesperarse y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, su increíble inteligencia no le estaba ayudando a encontrar el escudo.

— ¿Qué buscamos? — preguntó Sky

— Necesitamos romper el escudo para poder tele-transportarnos a Manehattan — contesté

— ¿Qué escudo?

— ¿no hay un campo de fuerza alrededor que impida que nos tele-transportemos?

— ¿un campo de fuerza? No, no hay tal cosa. Fue un hechizo anulador…

En cuanto Kain escucho eso puso los ojos en blanco demostrando su terror. Un hechizo anulador evita que todos los ponis a 3 km a la redonda hagan aquel hechizo el cual fue anulado por los siguientes 3 días. Estábamos en aprietos, tendríamos que huir sin el uso de la magia.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — pregunté

— Correr — respondió Kain

Y así lo hicimos, emprendimos el camino hacia la estación de trenes corriendo como endemoniados (yo con un poni en la espalda). Atrás de nosotros el maldito ejercito de Cordis Die pisándonos los talones.

Galopamos durante unos 20 minutos, Skylander nos había dado unas píldoras que según el aumentaría nuestra condición física por 24 hrs. Al final me sentí mal por haberle quebrado sus dos patas delanteras, pero después lo agradecí ya que de lo contrario estaría muerto y él seguiría siendo un poni desdichado.

Después de unos minutos más alcanzamos a divisar la estación de trenes. Ya casi lo lográbamos, y la suerte nos sonreía porque un tren estaba calentando los motores. Sin embargo parecía que el destino no quería que lo consiguiéramos porque justo a cuando estábamos a unos pasos del vagón se escucho un grito. Era un grito desesperado que había sido amplificado con algún hechizo. Tanto Kain como yo reconocimos la voz al instante.

— ¡DIAMOND HEARD!

Kain se detuvo en cuanto lo escuchó. Una mirada de resentimiento se formó en mi amigo.

—Kain, tenemos que irnos…

No respondía

— Kain… no puedes hacer nada ahora, quien sabe cuántos hechizos mas haya anulado, ya tendremos otra oportunidad

—No sé cuando vuelva a tener la oportunidad de encontrarme con él— dijo mi compañero con una voz inexpresiva

— Sera un suicidio y habrás fallado tu cometido…— le respondí intentando convencerlo

El tren sonó, empezaba a moverse. Mi amigo miró atrás, lanzó un grito de desesperación y subió al vagón. Aliviado me acerque a él, me ayudo a subir a Skylander quien soltó unos pequeños gritos de dolor y después subí yo antes de que la velocidad del tren fuera imposible de igualar para mis patas equinas.

Una vez ya adentro descansamos todos Skylander examinaba sus patas las cuales aparte de verse chuecas se encontraban notablemente hinchadas. Me acerque a él para intentar ayudarlo no sin antes mirar a Kain. El observaba el horizonte con melancolía, lo más seguro es que ya hubiera empezado a revivir sus antiguos recuerdos. Como era de esperarse sacó de su alforja su estuche donde guardaba su tesoro. Abrió la pequeña caja liberando el brillo que escondía en su interior para después extraer su contenido. Una armónica. Pero esta era especial, estaba hecha de Diamante reluciente que brillaba sin parar. Se sentó dejando colgar sus patas fuera del vagón y con una denotada tristeza comenzó a tocar. Su melodía era lenta y melancólica. Expresaba claramente sus sentimientos. Un dolor que solo él podía soportar. El dolor de un corazón vivo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer cap (lo se, un poquito largo) :) espero les guste n.n yo se que una historia que empieza tiene poco para ser opinada, pero si les gusta por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews y si no les gusta... díganmelo también xD lo apreciare mucho :)**

**bueno... nos vemos para el siguiente cap! ;)**


	2. La Calma Después de la Tormenta

**Hola! :D **

**que bueno que hayan leído el capitulo anterior! n.n les agradezco mucho, y también les agradezco mucho sus reviews.**

**Sin mas aquí esta el segundo cap, espero lo disfruten mucho como el anterior :3**

**see you!**

* * *

La música había seguido sonando durante toda la noche. El tipo jamás detuvo su armónica mágica, pero realmente nadie quería que lo hiciera. Su música calmaba los nervios de todo aquel que estuviera alrededor.

Llevábamos ya un par de horas viajando en aquel tren. Kain no se había levantado de su lugar en ningún instante, se encontraba en otro mundo en ese instante. Un mundo al que siempre viajaba cuando transformaba su dolor en música. Yo en cambio había tomado una pequeña siesta para recuperar las energías perdidas, pero cuando desperté aun era noche. Mire a mis acompañantes para saber que todo estaba bien.

— Sigues donde te dejé… — susurre mientras veía a Kain. A mi derecha escuche una pequeña risa así que voltee para toparme con Skylander, el Pegaso al que le había roto las dos patas para posteriormente salvarle la vida.

— Skylander…

— Solo dime Sky — me interrumpió el Pegaso con una sonrisa y voz llena de paz

—Sky…— continué — se oye mejor…

— Lo sé, Skylander es muy formal. Ahora que viajaremos juntos supongo que podremos llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila… — dijo el Pegaso mirando el suelo del vagón

— Jaja, estoy de acuerdo. Mi nombre es Rubik… puedes decirme Ru si se te hace mejor, y él es… bueno… — miré a mi amigo con sentimiento antes de continuar — quizá el te pida que lo llames Soulmelody…

— Soulmelody?

— si… su actual segundo nombre…

— creí que se llamaba Diamond Heart…

— Si… bueno… será mejor que por ahora solo lo llames Soul o Soulmelody, por nada del mundo le menciones el nombre Diamond Heart… — respondí con pesar

— ¿tú por qué le dices Kain? — me preguntó el Pegaso insistente a lo que yo solo me rasqué la cabeza tratando de aclarar mis ideas

— Es algo complicado — respondí — después de que comenzamos a huir tuvimos que cambiar nuestros nombres, no puedes decirle Diamond Heart no solo porque a él le molesta, si no por seguridad. Su nombre ahora es Kain Soulmelody… un poco largo para mi gusto, pero así lo decidió él. Sin embargo no cualquiera puede llamarlo por su primer nombre; las únicas personas a las que se lo permite son aquellas en las que realmente confía — había intentado explicar lo mejor que pude

— Entiendo Ru… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?— solo lo pensé un instante antes de responderle

— Brave Heart…

— ¿Son hermanos o algo así?

— Jajaja él me considera eso y yo también… pero no, no compartimos la misma sangre, solamente el mismo padre… más bien… somos alguna clase de primos

— Ya veo — comentó Sky

El Pegaso había estado haciendo preguntas sin parar. Vaya que era chismoso. Estoy seguro de que hubiera continuado haciendo preguntas si su pata no lo hubiera empezado a molestar. Se retorció un instante para luego soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor

— agg… vaya que eres bueno peleando — me dijo Sky con una voz cansada

— Lo lamento mucho Sky — le dije con una mirada apenada

— No lamentes nada. Me lo merecía, es más. Soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas, intenté matarte a sangre fría… Kain tiene razón, mi corazón fue corrompido…

— No te estreses ya, ahora estas con nosotros. Tuviste suerte de que sacáramos de ahí y que Kain te invitara a nuestra travesía

— ¿Quieres decir que si él no me hubiera aceptado me habrías dejado?

— Aunque yo hubiera intentado convencerlo, si él no te acepta no habría podido hacer nada

— ¿por qué?

— porque él es el alfa

—pero tú eres mayor, mas fuerte y piadoso…

— Jajaja Sky, nadie me obliga a hacerle caso u obedecerlo. Lo hago por propia voluntad, el nunca me obligaría a hacer algo que yo no quiero. Cuando tu empieces a seguirlo te darás cuenta de por qué es así

Sky miró el suelo pensativo para después fijar su vista en sus adoloridas e hinchadas patas. Realmente me sentía mal por haberle hecho eso.

— Debes enseñarme a hacer esto — me dijo el Pegaso con una risa mientras señalaba sus heridas

— el truco es no dejar que te dominen tus emociones

— entonces tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso

Ambos reímos.

— Ok Sky, déjame intentar ayudarte

Me levanté y comencé a pensar de qué manera podría ayudarlo. Yo no era doctor precisamente, pero Kain y yo teníamos ciertos conocimientos sobre la medicina. Estaba en la posibilidad de curarlo en ese instante, pero para ello tendría que utilizar mi magia a demás mi preciado tesoro. Pero apenas conocíamos al Pegaso y no sabía si sería prudente mostrarle aquella reliquia, aunque… Kain había sacado su tesoro también… su armónica de Cristal estaba fuera de su estuche en ese instante…

— Hazlo…

Una vez más el desgraciado me había leído la mente. Lo vi de reojo y este había dejado de tocar, se recargaba sobre la pared del vagón mirándome apaciblemente por fin había regresado a nuestro mundo. La confirmación me llegó al instante; si bien Kain aun no terminaba de confiar en Sky al menos era seguro mostrarle nuestros secretos.

— Entonces necesitare tu ayuda — le insinué

— por su puesto que la necesitas… siempre lo haces

—No te alabes…

Sky simplemente se rió. Me puse en marcha hacia nuestro equipaje, en busca de mis herramientas mientras escuchaba hablar a mis compañeros.

— Ok Skylander…

— Solo dime Sky

— Sky… se oye mejor… — deje de sorprenderme por lo parecidos que podíamos llegar a ser Kain y yo

— jaja si… lo mismo dijo Ru

— En fin... Sky, a continuación dormiré tu sistema nervioso… esto para evitar el dolor que te provocará aquella bestia (se estaba refiriendo a mi)

— ¿Y cómo lo harás? — preguntó Sky con curiosidad

— Con música! — respondió Kain como si fuera obvio, esto acompañado de una sonrisa socarrona. Sky lo miró incrédulo, cosa que me causó gracia. Kain no perdió tiempo y comenzó su melodía; esta a diferencia de la anterior era dulce, tranquilizadora al punto que parecía una canción de cuna. Por fin había terminado de reunir las cosas que utilizaría. Regrese a lado de mis compañeros con un par de vendas, alcohol, algodón y medicinas que Kain había traído; además de un pedazo de chocolate y el estuche donde guardaba mi elemento.

Cuando llegué noté que las pupilas de Sky se habían dilatado de más, lo cual indicaba que la anestesia de Kain había funcionado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? — le pregunté al unicornio

— Creo que me pasé de lanza con él… probablemente caiga dormido en unos 20 minutos… — me dijo de forma inocente. Ambos nos carcajeamos dejando a Sky desconcertado.

— Ok Sky… — dije volteando a ver al Pegaso — ¿sabes lo que es un "Rubik"?

— Ahí vas con eso…— dijo Kain de forma sarcástica

— sigue tocando animal— lo contesté a Kain burlonamente — como te decía Sky ¿sabes o has visto alguna vez un Rubik?

— bueno… ¿cómo no saberlo? Es la cosa más famosa en la actualidad, todo niño de hoy tiene uno… un Rubik es un cubo con un color diferente en cada una de sus seis caras. En esencia es un rompecabezas, un invento fascinante. El tipo que lo inventó debe ser un genio… ¿sabes? no pude evitar notar tu Cutiemark… en tu costado hay algo similar a un Rubik con signos de interrogación alrededor…

— Vaya que eres observador — le dije mientras contemplaba mi costado.

En efecto. Mi Cutiemark constaba de tres elementos inconfundibles. En primero un cubo que estaba formado por cubos más pequeños; inconfundiblemente un cubo de Rubik. En segundo lugar; había tres signos de interrogación alrededor del cubo. Y en último lugar; el color… como había dicho Sky y como seguramente todo el mundo sabe. Los cubos de Rubik son de seis colores diferentes… pues el que yo tenía en el costado era completamente azul, un azul similar al azul del brillo de la armónica de Kain. Incluso, mi Cutiemark tenía brillo propio. Algo fuera de lo común (y muy molesto a veces, sobre todo cuando vas a dormir xD)

— Muy bien Sky, veo que tienes cultura general. Ahora otra pregunta… ¿sabes quién inventó el famoso Rubik?

— Bueno… en el cuartel escuche algo al respecto. Al parecer el Rubik fue inventado por un poni súper dotado capaz de resolver cualquier acertijo, rompecabezas, puzzle… creo que también es capaz de resolver cualquier ecuación, cosas por el estilo. De hecho, creo que el cubo se llama Rubik porque así se llama el que lo inventó…

El poni se quedó mudo y me miraba sorprendido esperando que le respondiera su pregunta indirecta. Yo solo me limité a sonreír y asentir. Era verdad que tenia facilidad para cosas como esas pero no era para tanto… bueno… ¡ah qué más da! Por supuesto que pensaba eso de mí, soy un unicornio superdotado xD jaja... ejem… a la historia…

— ¿Fuiste tú? Vaya… realmente debes de ser listo — me dijo el pegaso con un poco de asombro

— No me gusta presumir… ( xD ) — le contesté con modestia — pero bueno, a lo que iba es que el Rubik es más de lo que todos piensan, ese simple juguete es para entretenimiento. Lo que te voy a mostrar Sky es el Rubik definitivo, en el cual me basé para el juguetito. Sus funciones son más que simplemente girar sus caras, te mostrare cómo el Rubik repara tus huesos…

Sky me miro con curiosidad. Probablemente me hubiera mirado incrédulo, pero ya había visto la armónica de Kain en acción, así que solo se dispuso a observar mis acciones.

Tome mi estuche plateado entre mis cascos y comencé a abrirlo lentamente, liberando una luz azulada en el vagón, idéntica al brillo de la armónica y mi Cutiemark. Y ahí estaba; justo en donde la había dejado. Brillando y reluciendo se encontraba un pequeño cubo de diamante; estaba formado de otros cubos más pequeños que se veían frágiles a la vista, pero eran capaces de soportar a toda la ciudad de Canterlot encima. Lo saqué de su prisión para mostrarlo al grupo. Kain y yo mirábamos divertidos al asombrado pegaso que ya hacía en el suelo.

— Es más pequeño que tus cubos de juguete— de comentó Sky

— lo sé, tenía que hacer los cubos mas grandes… me dijeron que de este tamaño los niños se podrían ahogar si se lo comían jaja

— ¿y eso me curará?

— no precisamente, pero me ayudara mucho

Sin más preámbulo era hora de activar el Rubik. Encendí mi cuerno, un destello dorado (similar al color de mis ojos) salió de él y se mezcló con la luz azul del cubo. Con agilidad empecé a girar sus caras para introducir la combinación que me permitiría usarlo. Un giro por ahí, otro por allá, uno más por aquí. Me sentía como niño con juguete nuevo y es que después de todo ese era mi talento especial. Resolver toda clase de cosas que necesitaban ser resueltas xD. Seguí girando y divirtiéndome unos segundos hasta que se escucho un clic un pequeño destello salió del cubo. Este al instante se abrió, es decir, los cubos más pequeños se separaron ligeramente. Dos de los cubos más pequeños se separaron del grupo y se posaron unos centímetros encima de las patas de Sky. Entonces una luz pálida se proyecto hacia las patas del pegaso. Sky quedó maravillado al ver que aquella luz penetraba su piel dejando visibles sus huesos, como si fuera una radiografía. Kain solo miraba en silencio.

— increíble ¿puedes ver a través de objetos con él? — me pregunto con asombro

— jaja si, el Rubik puede proyectar imágenes a través de cualquier material excepto el plomo — respondí

— wow… ¿Qué mas hace?

— mmm funciona como conductor de casi cualquier tipo de energía

— ¿eso qué quiere decir?

— Que puede usar su magia a través del cubo — contestó Kain por mí — como si tuviera más cuernos

— así es, un unicornio puede hacer dos o tres encantamientos diferentes al mismo tiempo con mucho esfuerzo. Con el Rubik puedo hacer más con menos energía— terminé la explicación

— eso es genial! Y muy practico

— estas en lo cierto

Separé otro cubo del montón y comencé a examinar el daño.

— oh Sky… de verdad lo siento, te astille la pata… — le dije con un poco de vergüenza el pésimo estado de sus huesos— no me imagino cuanto te habrá dolido

— ya no te preocupes Ru… si me dolió un poco, pero valió la pena sufrir

— El dolor nos demuestra que estamos vivos — dijo Kain por detrás de nosotros — nos hace anhelar la vida…

Sky sonrió y asintió, yo continué con mi labor. Afuera se oían los rieles del tren crujir. Separe un par mas de cubos del original y con ellos empecé a mover las pequeñas astillas de huesos para juntarlos. Un cubito más me ayudo a unir las dos piezas grandes de cada pata, una vez juntas lancé un hechizo que había aprendido algunos años atrás pero que me agotó considerablemente, aun así había valido la pena. Los huesos de Sky habían sido unidos, solo me quedaba terminar de restaurar las fisuras y pegar las pequeñas astillas que restaban. Sky solo mostraba una mueca de escalofrío de vez en cuando, seguramente aún con la anestesia tenía una sensación rara.

Cuando finalmente terminé una gota de sudor corría por mi frente.

— listo Sky, tus huesos han sido reparados. Sin embargo no pude curar tus moretones ni eliminar la hinchazón de tus patas. Te recomiendo que no camines ni hagas mucho esfuerzo con ellas durante los siguientes tres días — dije con un poco de pesar

— genial, muchas gracias Ru. Por no dejarme en ese infierno, por cargarme en tu lomo, por tener fe en mí, por curarme… por todo, realmente gracias :)

No pude ver mi cara en ese instante pero apuesto a que mis mejillas se habían ruborizado.

— también gracias a ti Soul, por permitirme viajar con ustedes — le dijo Sky a mi amigo Kain el cual también se llamaba de esa forma

— No podía dejarte ahí Sky, eres como nosotros… ahora eres uno de nosotros…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentarse de nuevo en el filo del vagón y comenzar a tocar su armónica, solo que ahora su melodía era más feliz y movida. Por Celestia, ese tipo y sus emociones.

Voltee a ver a Sky y me di cuenta de que este había caído profundamente dormido. El hechizo de Kain había hecho efecto. Solo reí, tome mi Rubik y me senté al lado de Kain.

— Lo noqueaste

— Se me pasó la mano jaja — me dijo dejando de tocar

— ¿sabes a donde vamos?

— No Rubik, no tengo la mas mínima idea de qué tren tomamos

— Cordis Die… ahora si nos jodieron los desgraciados

— Tú tranquilo, saldremos adelante como siempre. Además, tenemos un nuevo acompañante — dijo señalándome al pegaso dormido

— Si… ¿quieres hablar sobre ello?— le pregunte seriamente, él sabía a lo que me refería

— Si… vaya que si… pero no ahora… hace falta una taza de chocolate y unos dulces de margaritas— yo solo reí ante el comentario

— Sabía que dirías eso

— Sabía que dirías que lo sabías

— pues yo también sabía que dirías lo mismo haciendo que empecemos a sonar redundantes

— pues yo sabía que utilizarías la palabra "redundante" en algún lugar de tu oración anterior

Nos miramos unos segundos solo para estallar en carcajadas. Me encantaba cuando nuestras charlas empezaban a carecer de sentido. El cielo empezó a teñirse de rojo y naranja, pronto amanecería.

— ¿Tienes sueño? — le pregunté a mi amigo

— No ¿y tú?

— Ya no, se me ocurrió una nueva idea para inventar un hechizo

— Estoy ansioso de oírlo

Mentira. El odiaba oírme hablar acerca de hechizos nuevos. Simplemente no lo soportaba o se aburría, pero muy a pesar de eso siempre decidía oírme. Lo conocía muy bien para darme cuenta de eso, y por eso lo quería más. Siempre que le contaba algo que ver con eso se acomodaba y escuchaba con completa atención aunque no le interesara; pero lo hacía por el simple hecho de que era yo quien hablaba. Nos necesitábamos el uno al otro al final de cuentas, éramos como hermanos nacidos en diferentes vientres.

— Te lo contaré en otra ocasión, por ahora solo quiero oírte tocar — le dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Kain solo sonrió mientras me miraba con los ojos inquisitivos. Tomó su armónica y se la llevó a los labios. Su nueva melodía era una que yo conocía muy bien. Era mi melodía favorita. Me acomode en el barandal opuesto y comencé a jugar con mi Rubik mientras aquel astro de la música tocaba sin parar. Ambos mirábamos el amanecer en el horizonte en compañía del otro, pensando en que nos traería el futuro.

Las últimas estrellas de esa noche eran testigos de que no hay otra amistad igual a la nuestra en toda Equestria.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el segundo cap.**

**estuvo mas cortito que el anterior, pero aun así espero les agrade :)**

**nos vemos en la siguiente entrega n.n y no olviden los reviews ;) si te gusto o no jaja**


	3. Ponyville… ¿Dulce pesadilla Rosa?

**Hello! espero disfruten el cap de hoy n.n**

**Aviso Legal: todos los personajes de MLP:FIM no me pertenecen. son de Laurent Faust y sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Ponyville… ¿Dulce pesadilla Rosa?**

La princesa Celestia ya había levantado el sol aquella mañana, y a juzgar por su posición calculé que eran entre las nueve y diez de la mañana. Kain y Yo no habíamos dicho palabra alguna durante ese largo rato, sin embargo nos llamó la atención el pegaso que comenzaba despertarse.

— mmm… ugh… ammm… ¿buenos días?... ouch… — El desorientado pegaso solo balbuceaba — ¿Qué diablos me hicieron?

Kain y yo miramos divertidos a Sky y comenzamos a reír. Este nos miró un poco desconcertado. Ni modos, iba a tener que acostumbrarse a ver nuestros estallidos de risa o aprender a unírsenos.

— ¿Qué es lo divertido? — Preguntó el pegaso

— Creímos que habías muerto — contestó Kain

— ¿Muerto?

— Si, un par de días más y te hubiera empezado a buscar un ataúd— dije yo tranquilamente. Sky se veía confundido, como queriendo preguntar algo. Sin embargo parecía estar decidiendo si hacer la pregunta o no hasta que por fin se decidió

— ¿me pueden explicar qué ocurre?

— Vaya que tienes el sueño pesado—dijo Kain ignorando la pregunta— de verdad que pareces un cuerpo sin vida cuando duermes. Rubik y yo estuvimos a punto de tirarte por la borda, convencidos de que ya no despertarías.

— Si, le dije a Kain que esperáramos unos días más para ver si despertabas pero el argumentó que si en efecto habías muerto empezarías a descomponerte y a… pues ya sabes… a dejarnos una rica fragancia— Kain y yo hablábamos con completa naturalidad y con un poco de aparente desinterés

— Jajaja, claro… como si hubiera estado dormido una semana… — dijo Sky queriendo aparentar tranquilidad, pero era imposible no notar su inquietud.

— oh no… las primeras semanas fueron las más difíciles, estuvimos con el pendiente de que tu putrefacción nos arruinara la fiesta, pero como ya habían pasado 15 días y no empezó a haber extraños aromas pensamos en la posibilidad de que seguirías vivo…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quince días?!... pues… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?!

— hum… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos cargándolo de ciudad en ciudad Rubik?... creo que perdí la cuenta…— La cara de horror de Sky era demasiado divertida, me estaba costando contener la risa

— pues… ¿Cuándo lo encontramos? ¿en abril?

— Me parece que si…

— y estamos en julio… cuatro meses… vaya, la hibernación de un oso macho… solo que en verano

Sky estaba paralizado en su lugar, no podía creer lo que le estábamos diciendo al parecer. Tenía la cara desencajada y un pequeño tic en el ojo. Mire a Kain y este al igual que yo luchaba por no reír.

— ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?! ¡¿QUE DIANTRES ME HICIERON?! —Por fin estalló el pegaso — ¡¿CUATRO MESES COMO VAGABUNDO Y YO SIN SABERLO?!

Vaya que se veía enojado, tenía unas ganas inmensas de reír. Pero no, tenía que mantener la calma. Uno… dos… tres… ¡al diablo, aquello era divertidísimo!

—JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Kain y yo estallamos en carcajadas de nuevo. Era imposible no reír. Pero al parecer Sky no pensaba igual, comenzaba a desesperarse de que no lo tomáramos en serio.

—disculpen si no me río… esque no le veo la gracia — dijo Sky apretando los dientes mientras se ponía de pie… o mejor dicho, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Ya que en cuento estuvo erguido y dio sus primeros pasos llenos de rabia regreso al suelo con un estruendo, sembrando la nariz en el suelo del vagón.

Kain y yo dejamos de reír para ver al pegaso que se había tropezado, solamente para reiniciar las carcajadas con más intensidad a tal grado que empezamos a revolcarnos en el suelo. Sky despegó la cara del suelo para mirar sus patas y descubrir que estas seguían hinchadas. Su rostro se ruborizó al instante, apostaría que para ese entonces ya hubiera descubierto la verdad.

— Esto… fue… una broma… cierto?

Kain y yo estábamos llorando de la risa a tal grado que con n poco de esfuerzo lo único que logramos hacer fue asentir.

— Bestias… ustedes son… — Sky dijo esto con una frialdad que Kain y yo nos quedamos helados. Volteamos a ver serios a Sky —… son… ¡tan divertidos! — Sky dibujo una amplia sonrisa y comenzó a reír de la misma forma que nosotros. Kain y yo nos miramos y decidimos acompañar al pegaso en ese relajante momento de risa y felicidad.

— Welcome to the herd — le dijo Kain a Sky y seguimos riendo.

Cuando por fin pudimos detenernos le dijimos a Sky que en realidad solo había dormido lo usual. Después de eso nos preparamos para desayunar lo que sea que Kain hubiera traído (puro atún). Desayunamos en silencio, Kain y yo éramos muy efusivos cuando teníamos un tema del cual hablar, pero cuando no lo había parecíamos tumbas. Ahora que Sky estaba ahí se nos hacia mas difícil charlar con fluidez. No porque no fuéramos muy sociables (de hecho no lo éramos) es solo que lo habíamos conocido la noche anterior. Y como siempre, las primeras horas de una nueva amistad siempre son tensas y muy poco expresivas. Después charlaríamos los tres sin parar, pero por ahora era terreno no explorado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Sky? — preguntó Kain al pegaso

— mucho mejor, ya no siento la molestia en las patas, solo el dolor de mi piel hinchada

— Rubik pelea bien ah?

— jaja si, vaya que si — contestó el pegaso, yo solo seguí comiendo mi lata de atún

— ¿cómo es que te quebró dos patas? Es decir… eres un soldado de la elite de Cordis Die — preguntó Kain con incredulidad mientras me miraba. Como si quisiera dar a entender que yo no soy capaz de eso… idiota…

— bueno, fue por un impulso mío. Me dejé llevar y di un mal golpe que el aprovecho perfectamente bien

— ¿y te quebró las dos patas de un solo movimiento?

— No, la segunda me la quebró cuando intenté liberarme

— ya veo… eres una bestia salvaje Rubik… y cruel — Me dijo Kain con un poco de burla

— Tenía que regresar a lado de un asno en la torre de observación—Respondí. Sky sonrió

— jaja, eso ya no importa. Gracias por curarme

Ambos asentimos

— ¿y ahora? ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— preguntó Sky

— Me parece que este tren se dirige a un pequeño asentamiento llamado Ponyville, o al menos eso alcance a oír de dos pasajeros en el vagón de turistas —dijo Kain

— Así que eso fue lo que fuiste a hacer esta mañana — pregunté curioso

— No, los escuche por coincidencia. Yo fui a buscar algunos bocadillos xD

— Ok .-. ¿y a qué horas estaremos en Ponyville?

— a las once de la mañana

— Perfecto, si mis cálculos son correctos aun tenemos quince minutos antes de llegar a nuestro destino

— Entonces comencemos a guardar nuestras cosas— Dijo Kain poniéndose de pie. Sky y yo asentimos.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos Kain limpió los restos del desayuno mientras yo cambiaba las vendas de Sky y aplicaba mis hechizos curativos. Después de eso, a pesar de que aun no podía caminar, el pegaso ayudado de sus alas comenzó a guardar algunas cosas. Yo revisé que todo estuviera empacado y guarde mi Rubik junto a las demás cosas.

Una vez todo listo nos sentamos los tres a esperar que el tren llegara a su destino. No sabíamos si nos quedaríamos en Ponyville aún (obviamente lo hicimos) pero lo que si sabíamos era que necesitábamos un lugar para descansar y conseguir algunos alimentos además de monedas antes de decidir cualquier cosa.

Era un hermoso día, el clima era perfectamente agradable. Ni muy frío ni muy caliente. Kilómetros de campos verdes se extendían enfrente de nosotros, lo curioso es que del lado opuesto también se podían apreciar kilómetros de llanura rocosa. Pudimos alcanzar a ver un grupo de perros haciendo agujeros y sacando joyas de estos. A lo lejos también se podía notar un bosque muy frondoso, justo a las afueras de un pequeño poblado. Seguramente ese sería Ponyville, no era lo suficientemente grande para considerarse una ciudad, ni muy pequeño como para ser un poblado. Ser villa le quedaba Bien.

No había nubes sobre Ponyville aquella mañana a pesar de ser tan temprano. Los pegasos del clima de aquel pueblo deben de ser realmente muy buenos para tener el cielo así tan temprano… o debieron de haber estado despejando el cielo desde la noche anterior… Total, dejé de preocuparme por el clima y comencé a pensar en que haría para conseguir algunos bits para la cena. No había traído ningún Rubik para vender ni mi tarjeta de ahorros del banco. Y se tardarían una eternidad en reponérmela. Además, la empresa de juguetes seguramente creería que había muerto en el incendio y en ese instante estarían celebrando que ya no tendrán que pagarme la comisión de mi juguete sensación.

Supuse que tendría que buscar algún empleo momentáneo en lo que recuperaba mi dinero. Además éramos tres potros, dos podíamos trabajar y conseguir dinero mientras el otro recuperaba su movilidad física. Teníamos que conseguir los bits suficientes para pagar por lo menos un hotel, comida, medicinas para Sky… ah!

— No te preocupes Rubik, tranquilo— escuche mientras alguien me golpeaba el hombro

Kain como siempre leyéndome, listo para tranquilizarme.

Sonreí más calmado y le pregunté— ¿ya tienes alguna idea de que haremos?

— mmm no, primero quiero ver como es ese Ponyville y después debemos buscar un lugar para dejar a Sky reposar

— Ese no será problema — dijo el pegaso a nuestra izquierda — puedo volar todo el día, como soldado de elite me entrenaron para soportar mucho tiempo en el aire

— Perfecto — dijo Kain sonriendo — una cosa menos

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos seguimos observando Ponyville a la distancia. Tuvimos que saltar antes de que el tren llegara a la estación ya que prácticamente íbamos de colados. El aterrizaje fue un poco forzado, pero logramos salir ilesos. Por suerte Sky podía volar, de lo contrario hubiera sido un problema. En cuanto estuvimos en tierra cada quien tomó sus cosas y emprendimos la marcha.

El plan era llegar al centro de Ponyville o a algún lugar lleno de gente y que fuera fácil de encontrar, para tomar como punto de reunión por si llegábamos a separarnos.

Algo curioso que ocurría era que todos los ponis se nos quedaban viendo al pasar. No se me hacía extraño, ya que Kain no podía ser más llamativo. Su melena de antorcha era color rojo y amarillo fuego… o sea… parecía que tenía una antorcha en la cabeza xD. Pero por si fuera poco, las marcas de su cuerpo eran marcas de nacimiento. Una serie de líneas por todo su ser que le daban la apariencia rayada que lo hacía parecer una cebra. Eso sumado a su pelaje gris y sus impresionantes ojos turquesa le daban un aspecto… mmmm… poco común.

¿Yo?... bueno… Desgraciadamente yo tampoco pasaba muy desapercibido. Al menos mi crin no parecía estar ardiendo. Mi cola al igual que la de Kain era larga pero a diferencia de la de este sus colores eran más discretos. Estaban teñidos de un color negro acompañado de un azul celeste muy encendido (si, exacto. Como el Rubik, la armónica y mi Cutiemark solo que sin el brillo) y además, a diferencia de Kain yo lucia un cabello más corto e estilizado. El pelaje de mi cuerpo es blanco, y tenía una bonita mancha en el hocico y en la frente, en la base del cuerno de color… Taran!... adivinaron! Color azul que armonizaba bien mis tonos. ¿Qué más? Ha claro, mis ojos son amarillos dorados y bueno ya saben, mi Cutiemark del Rubik. Realmente no éramos muy discretos, si queríamos pasar desapercibidos tendríamos que esforzarnos más. Sin embargo para mi sorpresa esta vez no éramos nosotros los que atraíamos las miradas curiosas.

En realidad se le quedaban viendo a Sky. Quizá no era común ver a un pegaso con las patas vendadas o quizá sería… claro… no eran las patas, si no su armadura. El pegaso seguía vestido con su armadura romana roja, y en su cabeza aun tenía aquel llamativo casco. Me sorprendí de que no hubiera prestado atención al aspecto de Sky antes.

El Pegaso tampoco era muy común que digamos (aunque no tan excéntrico como nosotros) era de un color café no muy vivo, tirándole al gris. Sus ojos eran verdes. Su crin era bicolor como la de la mayoría de los ponis, constaba de una mezcla de azul y algunos mechones de verde, ambos obscuros peinados hacia delante en un largo copete. No tenía ninguna mancha extraña en la piel, al menos no visible por el momento. Su Cutiemark permanecía oculta por su armadura.

— Sky — lo llamé — ¿notas como todos te miran?

— Si — me contestó con naturalidad — quizá el ejercito de Cordis Die no es muy bien aceptado por aquí…

— Entonces tendremos que guardar la armadura pronto — dijo Kain

—Estoy de acuerdo, odiaría deshacerme de ella, nos puede servir

Kain miro críticamente a Sky ¿a caso consideraba el hecho de regresar a Cordis Die?

— No es lo que crees — dijo Sky apresurado al ver la mirada seria de Kain

— dime que es lo que creo…

—que voy a traicionarlos…

— Eso suena lógico — dijo Kain. Yo no me quise meter xD

— Siempre quise tener la oportunidad de librarme de Cordis Die, gracias a Celestia ustedes me dieron la oportunidad, me salvaron la vida ¿por qué iba a traicionarlos?

Kain miró a Sky dudoso, luego regreso su vista al frente y regresó a la normalidad. Sky se quedó confundido pero decidió ya no decir más. Muy sabio. En lugar de eso se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué le ocurre?

— Es muy paranoico, pero no te preocupes. Ya te hubiera atacado si desconfiara de ti… aunque eso no quiere decir que confíe en ti…

— no espero que lo haga, nos acabamos de conocer

— Jajaja debes tomar en cuenta que Kain puede ver el corazón de los ponis. No me preguntes como lo hace porque no tengo idea xD. Pero estoy seguro que vio algo bueno en ti, de lo contrario te hubiera abandonado

Después de que le dije eso Sky no pudo evitar sonreír.

— No lo defraudare — dijo entusiasmado

— No lo hagas, y se paciente el terminara aceptándote si haces las cosas bien

Sky asintió y segundos después alcanzamos a Kain. Los ponis seguían mirándonos extrañados.

Después de unos 20 minutos de caminar sin rumbo llegamos a un parque en el cual había una gran fuente lanzando agua al cielo.

— ¿habrá algún problema si nos damos una ducha? — preguntó Kain

— no lo sé… y si los hay… es mejor dormir en una celda que en el suelo xD — dijo Sky a lo que todos reímos

Kain y yo nos zambullimos para refrescarnos y limpiarnos de las cenizas y escombros que aún teníamos del incendio. Sky no pudo darse un chapuzón debido a que si lo hacía arruinaría sus vendas. Cuando terminamos comimos unos bocadillos (atún enlatado ¬¬) para después empezar a planear el día.

— Ok, el descanso estuvo bueno pero ahora hay que buscar un lugar para dormir y mas comida. El atún se acabara pronto…

— ¿no pudiste empacar más cosas? — le pregunté indignado a Kain

— olvide tu maldito paladar sofisticado…

— Muérete…

— como decía… hay que conseguir dos recursos importantes para el final del día. Uno, un lugar para dormir. Y dos, bits… Nos dividiremos y cada quien se encargara de conseguir lo que pueda para el final del día

— Sky esta invalido…

— Cierto… ok Sky tengo una tarea especial para ti, crees que puedas hacerlo?

— Por supuesto que sí — dijo el pegaso

— tu buscaras nuestro refugio para esta noche. Pregunta en los hoteles y posadas de Ponyville y averigua cual es nuestra mejor opción, incluso pregunta a los aldeanos para ver si ellos no pueden ofrecernos asilo

— Entendido — respondió Sky con un ademan poniendo su casco en su frente y luego haciendo el tradicional saludo de soldado

— Rubik tu y yo tendremos que buscar un empleo limpiando ventanas o algo así para conseguir las monedas y pagar nuestra estadía de esta noche. Necesitamos eso por lo menos, mañana planearemos mejor nuestra estrategia

— Entendido ¿entonces nos separaremos?

— si, cubriremos mas terreno. Esta fuente será nuestro punto de encuentro, nos veremos aquí al anochecer que será aproximadamente a las… — Kain me miro buscando que terminara la frase, ya que él no sabía a qué hora ponía el sol Celestia

—… a las 6 aproximadamente

— ok ¿les parece? Tenemos seis horas y media aproximadamente

— Estoy de acuerdo — respondí vigoroso

— Yo igual — Sky me imitó

— Perfecto, Rubik los cuarzos… ¿los trajiste cierto?

Ya sabía a qué se refería, rápidamente saqué de mi alforja el estuche plateado donde tenía los collares de cuarzo y lo abrí entre los tres. Sky miraba con curiosidad.

— Ok, toma uno y dale el otro a Sky — me dijo Kain, lo cual me sorprendió. ¿En verdad le iba a confiar uno de esos valiosos collares a nuestro nuevo acompañante? Sin embargo yo obedecí inmediatamente. La verdad es que era necesario que Sky tuviera uno.

— ¿sabes cómo funcionan estos collares Sky? — le pregunté al pegaso

— Realmente no estoy seguro, es decir, vi a algunos generales portar uno pero jamás pregunte.

— los cuarzos que están hechos del mismo trozo de cristal tienen una conexión metafísica

— ¿eso quiere decir…?

— una conexión que se encuentra en otra dimensión, en pocas palabras. Si portas este collar nosotros tres, a pesar de estar lejos uno del otro, podremos establecer un enlace de comunicación psíquica. En otras palabras podrás hablar con alguno de nosotros aun si estas muy lejos, como si en realidad lo tuvieras al lado. Incluso puedes proyectar una imagen a través de los cristales, puedes hacer que yo vea lo que tú estás viendo, hacer un holograma de ti mismo y muchísimas funciones más que iras descubriendo poco a poco. Por ejemplo: para nosotros los unicornios, si portamos un cristal de cuarzo que tiene un gemelo con es el caso de nosotros, podremos localizarte donde quiera que estés y tele-transportarnos a tu lado en un segundo. Realmente son muy otiles estas cosas. Así si tienes algún problema o alguna noticia puedes simplemente avisarnos a través del cristal

— ¡eso es grandioso! — Dijo Sky sorprendido — ¿pero cómo funciona?

— Simple — Kain continuó mi explicación — La palabra metafísica quiere decir "más allá de la naturaleza" para encender un cristal solo debes concentrarte en él y comenzar a sentir tu mente fluir a través de él, se que se oye complicado pero es mucho más sencillo de lo que crees. El secreto es no distraerte mucho, solo debes pensar en el cristal y luego en mi o en Ru, depende de con quién quieres hablar. Estos cristales operan completamente con el cerebro, no hay pierde — dijo Kain animando a Sky mientras se colgaba su fragmento del cuarzo en el cuello. En el estuche aún quedaban tres fragmentos más

Yo y Sky lo imitamos, tomamos cada quien nuestras cosas y nos dispusimos a emprender camino.

— una última cosa — dijo Kain antes de partir — nada de bromas de mal gusto xD

Todos comenzamos a reír.

— Bueno, suerte muchachos. Estamos en contacto. Al atardecer, no lo olviden.

— No — dijimos Sky y yo al unisonó

— ok, caminen para allá, probaremos los cristales

Y así cada quien tomó un camino distinto para cumplir su objetivo. Yo comencé a trotar en camino al norte. No podía evitar llamar la atención de algún curioso de vez en cuando. Seguía trotando cuando de súbito me pareció ver algo que me dejó helado.

Entre la multitud del pequeño mercado me pareció alcanzar a ver una capucha, y adentro de ella un hocico raramente familiar, femenino y de color gris. Alcancé a ver parte de sus patas y sus cascos; estos eran rayados, como si fuera una cebra.

No podía ser… no… ¿Qué probabilidades había?... no, no podía ser verdad. Me sacudí la cabeza, mi mente seguro me estaba jugando una broma pesada. Empecé a buscar de nuevo a aquella misteriosa figura, aunque sinceramente no tenía intención de querer encontrarla.

Para mi suerte algo distrajo mi mente

— ¿hola? ¿Esto sirve? — la voz de Sky se retumbaba en mi mente

— ¡ah!... Sky!... no es necesario que grites — contesté un poco molesto

— uh… lo siento…

— Dale una oportunidad al chico, es su primera vez con estas cosas — la voz de Kain se había unido a la fiesta en mi mente

— Parece que funcionan bien, los puedo oír claramente

— eso está muy bien, probemos otra cosa. Ru muéstrale a Sky lo que ves

Hice caso, me concentré en Sky y comencé a sentir su presencia. Era algo extraño pero muy tranquilizador. Concentre mi mente en los ojos de Sky y después le di paso a su cerebro. Quedé parcialmente ciego, ya no veía con total claridad pero aún podía distinguir la mayoría de las siluetas.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡Esto es increíble, estoy viendo lo mismo que Ru! — Dijo Sky emocionado — y lo más increíble es que puedo ver lo que mis ojos ven y lo que ve Rubik al mismo tiempo sin confundirme

— Ese es el poder de nuestro cerebro — dije orgulloso

— parece que ya lo comprendiste no? — dijo Kain con su voz pacífica

—si

— bien, ahora tu turno. Dale a Ru las imágenes que ves

Rompí la conexión con Sky y recobre la totalidad de mi vista. Después de unos segundos comencé a sentir una especie de susurro en mi cerebro, pidiéndome permiso de entrar. Yo se lo permití sin ningún temor y entonces ocurrió la magia.

De la misma forma empezaron a aparecer imágenes borrosas en mi cabeza que poco a poco se fueron aclarando hasta que todo quedó perfectamente visible. Sky estaba volando, era increíble ver las nubes a esa distancia tan corta. Era hermoso realmente

— Eres un poco ciego Sky— dije en son de broma

— Jajaja lo sé, en realidad uso lentes, pero los perdí en el incendio

— bueno, ya entiendes de qué va esto, ya sabes qué hacer si tienes un problema

— Sí, bueno, ay un hotel enfrente

— lo veo

— iniciare mi trabajo y necesito mis ojos jeje

— jaja por supuesto Sky, hablaremos después

— adiós

La conexión llegó a su fin y me encontraba de nuevo en el mercado, intente de nuevo buscar a la misteriosa figura pero ya no estaba. Me sentía consternado y preocupado, si lo que vi era verdad entonces habría problemas. Seguí mirando alrededor y entonces lo vi, enfrente de mi había una casa enorme que parecía estar hecha de galleta; tenía glaseado en las paredes y crema helada en el techo. Supuse que sería una repostería o algo así; en la entrada había un letrero que decía "Sugar Cube Corner".

— Quizá consiga un poco de dinero ahí — me dije a mí mismo y decidí entrar a buscar una fuente de trabajo. Encontraría eso y mucho más, creo que haber ido a ese lugar fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Entré y sonó la campanilla. Celestia sabrá de donde salió, pero de la nada apareció algo que me robó el aliento; un poni rosado con una crin realmente esponjada y una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, mi cerebro se detuvo ante tal imagen y todo fue más lento. Ella tenía una boba y odiosa sonrisa pero a pesar de eso ella… se veía… ¿hermosa? Su cara comenzó a cambiar de feliz a sorprendida… pero aun así se seguía viendo… hermosa… ¿en serio?

Lo siguiente ocurrió demasiado rápido. Primero escuche algo parecido a un "tumb tumb, tumb utmb". Después sentí un pequeño dolor en mi pecho, pero lejos de lastimarme me hacía sentir bien. El siguiente acontecimiento soy yo escuchando como mi corazón hace "crack". A continuación siento como mi rostro se empieza a calentar (seguramente me estaba sonrojando) al ver a la poni acercarse a mí con una cara entre de asombro y de susto. Se acerco tanto que pegó su nariz a la mía. "tumb tumb, tumb tumb" mi corazón seguía acelerándose y la poni no ayudaba a tranquilizarme, mi cerebro quería salir volando de mi cabeza ¿Qué diantres me estaba pasando?

— ¡ooohhhhhh! — la poni lanzó un grito completamente ahogado y después con una increíble energía me tomo de los hombros. Estaba a punto de derretirme.

— No puede ser ¡no puede ser! — Gritó la poni rosada completamente sorprendida, pero a pesar de eso seguía viéndose… tan bien — ¡no te había visto nunca! — Dijo con la misma cara de asombro que después cambio súbitamente a una cara más pacífica, como si estuviera recordando algo — ¿o si te había visto? Te me haces familiar… como si te conociera de toda la vida…— esas palabras me hicieron entrar en shock, no podía estar pasándome esto, ¡no a mi carajo, no me puedo enamorar! Mi debate interno termino al instante, ya que tan rápido como sus movimientos su cara regreso a su expresión sorprendida — ¡NO! ¡Tú eres nuevo en el pueblo! ¡Tu… tu…! ¡No! ¡No tengo mi cañón de fiestas ni mi carro de bienvenida, ni prepare ni una sorpresa!— dijo entrando en pánico

— ¡Ya se! — su cara se iluminó al instante, yo seguía en shock — te traeré un pastel, ¡y después te organizare una fiesta!— dijo feliz mientras se esfumaba dejándome en el recibidor de la tienda viendo al vacio. Su voz retumbaba en mi cerebro penetrando cada vez más profundo en mí. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí parado sin hacer o decir nada, mi mente estaba en blanco. Por fin regreso la causante de mi estado de inestabilidad con un pastel blanco con rosado en la mano y unas velas encima.

— ¡Sopla fuerte! — Me dijo, yo tarde unos segundos en reaccionar, me había perdido en sus ojos azules — emmm… sopla… así… con los labios… — dijo soplando levente hacia mi nariz. Sentir su aliento me estremeció. Necesitaba hacer algo rápido o iba a explotar. Decidí distraer mi mente en el pastel. Este tenía mi cara dibujada con jalea o saber que era ¿Cómo dibujó mi rostro tan rápido? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en ese lugar? Rápidamente decidí apagar las velas para intentar pensar en otra cosa. Tomé aire y sople fuerte. El pastel explotó llenando mi cara de esa cosa pegajosa.

— ¡YUJU! Creo que la pólvora no es un buen ingrediente para pastel… — había dicho esto como si nada. Yo simplemente no podía articular palabra. De haber sido cualquier otro poni ya le habría lanzado algún hechizo para dormir o alguna tortura en venganza, al único equino que soportaba era Kain. Sin embargo ahora estaba aquella poni rosada cambiando todos mis esquemas.

— ¿te gustó? ¿Te sorprendí?! Ah?! Ah?! AH?!— increíble… ¿La energía no se le acababa a esta poni? — ¡espera! Falta tu fiesta!...

— le haces una fiesta a todos los ponis nuevos?— pregunté comenzando a sentirme poco especial

— por su puesto! Sin embargo creo que esta vez me sentiré realmente feliz de hacerle una fiesta sorpresas a un galán como tú! — ¿galán como yo? — huuu! No me había sentido tan feliz de que alguien llegara a Ponyville como me siento feliz de verte a ti ahora — me dijo con una sonrisa endiabladamente bella. Entonces… ¿si era especial?

— Pues… llegue al pueblo con dos amigos — dije automáticamente

— oh!... está bien, les hare la fiesta a ellos también… por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—y-yo… ammm… Ru-Ru…

— ¿Ru-ru? Que extraño nombre…

— ¡no! Quiero decir…. Rubik!

— awww ese es un nombre hermoso. Yo soy Pinkie Pie! Un gusto Rubik!... yo ah…. mmmm… te veré en la noche jeje… — la poni se sonrojó ¿Qué como diantres se cómo una poni rosa se sonroja? Pues no estoy seguro, pero se había puesto nerviosa. No supe la razón hasta que me dio un rápido y fugaz beso en la mejilla para después salir de la tienda a toda velocidad. Yo me quede estupefacto tratando de entender que acababa de ocurrir.

— Vaya, Vaya… ¿pero qué tenemos aquí?— una voz masculina acompañada de una nerviosa risita femenina a mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos

— ¿Quién lo diría cariño? Jamás había visto a Pinkie Pie tratar así a un semental… ni tampoco la había visto ponerse así de nerviosa…

La voz pertenecía a un potro color mostaza, era alto y delgado. Su Cutiemark era un pastel de zanahoria.

La risa era de una yegua a su lado, más pequeña y de color azul con una crin rosada. Parecía algo tímida. Supuse que eran esposo ya que él la había llamado"cariño".

— ¿crees que sea…? —preguntó la yegua a su marido

— no lo sé cariño, si lo es… Por Equestria, no sé qué pasaría…

— ¿de qué están hablando? — pregunté un poco nervioso

— Oh… de nada amigo, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— bueno… yo… estaba buscando empleo… aunque fuera temporal, yo y unos amigo necesitamos un lugar para dormir y necesito dinero para pagar un establo cómodo…

— Vaya… que grande coincidencia… esto debe ser el destino… nos hace falta un asistente ¿te interesa?

— ¿será suficiente para pagar una noche en un establo?

— te tengo un propuesta chico… Sugar Cube Corner es muy grande, nos sobran muchas habitaciones ¿cuántos son tus amigos?

— somos tres…

— perfecto, pueden quedarse aquí en lo que encuentran un lugar donde establecerse

— ¿de verdad?

— por su puesto, a cambio tú debes trabajar aquí la jornada laboral obligatoria de 8 horas de lunes a viernes. Te pagare esta misma noche si aceptas

— ¡por supuesto que sí! — dije emocionado

— Pero… — mi emoción se esfumó — debes trabajar al menos lo que resta del mes

— ¿es todo?

— Si, no podrás irte antes — algo no me olía bien, pero necesitaba el dinero en lo que conseguía el repuesto de mi tarjeta del banco, además de que prácticamente había obtenido un lugar para dormir

— Trato hecho— dije

— ¿Promesa Pinkie pie?— me dijo el pastelero a lo que yo conteste con una cara de confusión — claro… olvídalo por ahora, ya sabrás que es después… mientras ven conmigo, empezaras de inmediato. Soy el señor Cake por cierto, y ella es mi esposa Cup

— un placer muchacho

— el placer es mío

Comencé a seguir a los señores Cake a la cocina. Mire a todos lados, no había rastro de la crin esponjada rosa, eso me hizo sentir extraño. No podía evitar tener una sensación rara, como si me faltara algo… o alguien… a mi lado… WTF?!

* * *

**Bueno... creo que ya es muy obvio lo que va a pasar xD espero les guste el capitulo de hoy**

**No olviden dejar sus Reviews si les gusto :D**

**y no olviden sus reviews si no les gusto xD jaja **

**Bueno, nos seguiremos leyendo!**


	4. ¿Un Día Normal?

**Nuevo capitulo! espero les agrade n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 4: ¿Un día Normal?

— ¡¿Qué tú que?! – preguntó Kain incrédulo, emocionado, feliz y aliviado ante la noticia que le acababa de dar a través de nuestros collares

— que conseguí un empleo en la pastelería "Sugar Cube Corner" y no solo eso, me pagaran esta misma noche. Y si eso se te hace poco, también conseguí que los dueños nos prestaran tres habitaciones... Parecen muy buena gente — contesté yo mientras limpiaba mi cara de los restos del pastel de aquella extraña poni

— ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Sky quien también hablaba a través del enlace

— Vaya, esta vez sí me sorprendiste Rubik— dijo Kain — ¿cómo lo lograste?

Me puse nervioso al instante, sinceramente no sabía cómo diantres había hecho para obtener todo aquello. Incluso seguía un poco confundido. Mi mente divagaba entre la realidad y los recuerdos que habían ocurrido unos minutos atrás. Ahora que intentaba analizarlos parecían lejanos y borrosos, como si mi subconsciente intentara reprimirlos o hacerme creer que en realidad aquello no había pasado… Pero lo más curioso era que yo no quería olvidarlos… yo… no quería… olvidarlos… ¿?...

— Pues… no estoy seguro — respondí sinceramente

— ¿Les lanzaste algún hechizo? — preguntó Kain

— ¡NO!... quiero decir… no… — me había sobresaltado sin motivo alguno y Kain parecía haberse dado cuenta

— ¿Rubik? ¿Todo bien?

— emmm si… ah… Sky ¿Por qué no vienes a la pastelería? Ya no será necesario que busques un lugar para dormir

— oh… claro, dime donde es

— es en la parte norte del pueblo, es imposible que te pierdas. Además la pastelería no puede pasar desapercibida…

— entonces estaré ahí dentro de poco. Sky, corto y fuera…— La voz del Pegaso desapareció de nuestras mentes

— Rubik, yo también conseguí empleo… estaré en la pastelería en la noche… y entonces tendremos una charla… hasta entonces, corto y fuera.

¿Una charla? Esto no podía ser bueno ¿se habría dado cuenta de que tan mal estoy? Porque si sí… entonces las burlas nunca terminarían.

Termine de limpiar el glaseado que había quedado en mi cara después de aquella explosión colorida, debía de regresar pronto junto a los señores Cake que me habían prestado el baño para asearme; me enseñarían a hacer pasteles y otros postres, además de algunas otras tareas de las que me haría cargo en mi nuevo empleo.

Mientras tanto, justo al otro extremo de Ponyville, Kain no estaba teniendo un día precisamente relajado (si, esto lo sé porque Kain me lo contó después). Después de despedirnos en la fuente y haber terminado de probar los collares de cuarzo Kain se dirigió al este de Ponyville buscando alguna manera de ganar dinero. Su idea era hacer algo de jardinería o pasear un perro, quizá limpiar alguna carreta. Tareas simples para recolectar dinero fácil, si todo fallaba entonces se pondría a tocar su armónica en el parque para dar lastima y conseguir bits.

Siguió trotando mirando a todos lados. Le pareció ver un relámpago color arcoíris romper un par de nubes en el cielo y desaparecer con la misma velocidad con la que apareció.

— Increíble — dijo Kain y regresó su vista a los ponis en la tierra.

Como si el destino estuviera preparando todo (y digo TODO) Kain, en un momento de distracción, tropezó con un Pegaso; tirando al suelo todas las cosas que traía. Ella era de un color amarillo suave y tenía una crin rosada y una cola demasiado larga

Kain rápidamente y completamente apenado se disculpó y comenzó a recoger las cosas de la Pegaso.

— Oh… lo lamento muchísimo, soy muy torpe — dijo Kain

— oh no, no, no, no, no… fue mi culpa, debó fijarme mejor por donde voy— dijo la Pegaso recogiendo una par de manzanas del suelo mientras escondía su cara detrás de su larga melena

— Jaja no tienes por qué echarte la culpa por mis descuidos Fluttershy… — dijo mi amigo con una sonrisa apacible mientras apretaba los parpados

— ¡oh!... ¿co-cómo… como sabes… mi nombre? — preguntó la pegaso con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa

— oh… jaja simple deducción — contestó Kain, haciendo uso de su inteligencia y habilidades ultra paranormales al mismo tiempo que la miraba con sus ojos tranquilizadores

— ¿de… deducción? — contestó la Pegaso confundida

— sí, se me haría muy difícil explicarte, además de tardado y tiempo es lo que menos tengo. Necesito un empleo rápido y temporal para ganar un poco de dinero y pagar un establo para mí y mis amigos. No somos de aquí y perdimos nuestro hogar. Ahora vagamos buscando la forma de ganar dinero y comida

Kain no era precisamente extrovertido, tampoco le gustaba contar demasiados detalles de su vida a otros ponis. Sin embargo él tenía una habilidad especial para saber que ponis eran buenos y cuales eran malos. Él juraría que aquella pegaso era la más bondadosa que existía en toda Equestría (y vaya que tenía razón). Ahora, nuestra historia era realmente trágica, seguramente nos ayudaría a ganar simpatía entre la gente. Por ese par de razones Kain le confió a Fluttershy nuestros secretos sin temor.

— Oh… eso es terrible — dijo la pegaso con auténtica lástima — creo que yo… podría ayudarte…

— Oh ¿enserio serías tan considerada? — dijo mi amigo haciendo uso de su encanto

— pues claro, no puedo dejar desamparado un poni tan encantador como tú

— ¿pero cómo podrías ayudarme? — pregunto Kain

— oh… yo podría… bueno… solo si tú quieres…

— darme un poco de dinero a cambio de mis servicios…

— ¡sí!

— Me parece demasiado justo Fluttershy, dime que puedo hacer por ti :)— dijo Kain con una amable sonrisa en el rostro

— Bueno, hoy es el día en que llevo a cabo el censo de conejitos de Ponyville. Durante esta época miles de conejitos nacen y es mi deber llevar un registro de cada uno… sin embargo reunir a muchos conejitos bebe es demasiado complicado para un solo poni. Mi amiga Applejack es quien siempre me ayuda, pero tú necesitas ayuda y yo necesito ayuda…

— entonces yo te ayudo a juntar a los conejitos y te me das un poco de dinero…

— Bueno… no tengo dinero, pero tengo esta joya — dijo Fluttershy sacando un pequeño rubí reluciente de su alforja — creo que es suficiente para pagar una noche en la posada de Ponyville y un desayuno decente

— woo… ¿en verdad me darás un rubí solo por juntar conejitos?

— oh… que… ¿es poco? — dijo Fluttershy apenada

— ¿Poco? Se me hace un exceso! No puedo abusar de tu bondad…

— oh, para mí no será problema — dijo la pegaso con su melódico tono de voz y una sonrisa

Kain no se sentía cómodo. Creía que aceptar aquello era un abuso, pero a pesar de eso necesitaba el dinero así que se propuso ayuda a la pegaso en todo lo que pudiera.

— está bien Fluttershy, te ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible

— eso es perfecto, ven conmigo. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ammm… me conocen como Soulmelody… pero dime Soul…

— Soul… me agrada

Y así el unicornio se preparaba para su día campirano con animalitos. Y mientras Kain juntaba conejitos y yo… bueno… mientras yo era atacado con pastel, Sky disfrutaba de un "tranquilo" día en Ponyville.

Él había ido al centro turístico del pueblo en busca de información. Ahí le habían dado un sinfín de folletos de las atracciones y algunos hoteles y establos económicos. Una vez con la información decidió ir a buscar las direcciones de los lugares y preguntar.

Aun llevaba su armadura por lo que algunos ponis se le quedaban viendo, otros se escondían de él y algunos otros hacían reverencias en cuanto pasaba enfrente. Sky era prudente así que decidió no darle importancia a nada de eso y se enfocó en su tarea.

(…)

Algunas horas después ya había preguntado en la mitad de Ponyville, su tarea empezaba volverse aburrida, además de que en todos los lugares pedían muchos bits a cambio de una noche en una habitación con tres camas. Empezaba a desesperarse. A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir una nube que se veía cómoda, sin más se dirigió a ella y se recostó para descansar las alas. Le dolían como el demonio, no había parado de volar en todo el día y solo ponía los pies en tierra para preguntar algo.

Sintió un alivio en cuanto sus alas dejaron de aletear. Se quitó el casco con un poco de dificultad debido a sus heridas y se tumbó en la acolchada nube debajo de él.

Justo empezaba a dormirse cuando tuvo una sensación extraña. Era como si sintiera un viento helado soplar sobre su cerebro seguido de un débil susurro. Sin más recordó su collar y empezó a concentrarse en ese susurro que poco a poco empezó a oír claramente.

— Sky, Kain… ¿me escuchan? — Sky reconoció mi voz al instante

— Ru!... ¿Qué hay?

— Sky, tengo noticias. Pero hay que esperar a Kain

— Me parece correcto

Pasaron solo unos segundos en silencio hasta que la voz del unicornio se hizo presente

— Ru… estoy un poco ocupado, no es fácil lidiar con estos animales ¿puedes hablar rápido?

— Oh… claro… Verán, conseguí una buena fuente de ingresos además de un lugar para pasar la noche… en la pastelería del pueblo

— ¡¿Qué tú que?! – preguntó Kain incrédulo, emocionado, feliz y aliviado ante la noticia que le acababa de dar a través de nuestros collares

— que conseguí un empleo en la pastelería "Sugar Cube Corner" y no solo eso, me pagaran esta misma noche. Y si eso se te hace poco, también conseguí que los dueños nos prestaran tres habitaciones... Parecen muy buena gente — contesté yo mientras limpiaba mi cara de los restos del pastel de aquella extraña poni (recuerdan esta parte?)

— ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Sky

— Vaya, esta vez sí me sorprendiste Rubik— dijo Kain — ¿cómo lo lograste?

— Pues… no estoy seguro — respondí sinceramente

— ¿Les lanzaste algún hechizo? — preguntó Kain

— ¡NO!... quiero decir… no… — me había sobresaltado sin motivo alguno Sky pudo darse cuenta de eso

— ¿Rubik? ¿Todo bien? —

— emmm si… ah… Sky ¿Por qué no vienes a la pastelería? Ya no será necesario que busques un lugar para dormir — genial! Esa era una excelente noticia para él, podría ir a descansar enseguida

— Oh… claro, dime donde es — preguntó para asegurarse

— es en la parte norte del pueblo, es imposible que te pierdas. Además la pastelería no puede pasar desapercibida… — le contesté. Él no estaba seguro de poder llegar. Buscó en sus folletos "Sugarcube Corner" y lo encontró. No estaba lejos de la fuente donde nos habíamos separado, incluso había un mapa. Fue por eso que tuvo la seguridad de contestarme.

— entonces estaré ahí dentro de poco. Sky, corto y fuera… — detuvo la conexión

Estaba por partir, pero pensó que si yo y Kain estábamos trabajando daría igual si llegaba antes o después. Así que se volvió a tumbar para descansar sus alas un poco más. El destino se pondría en acción otra vez.

Sky reposaba con tranquilidad en su nube, pensaba en su pasado y en como reparar todo el daño que había hecho. También comenzó a indagar en la manera en la cual Kain lo ayudaría a superarlo. Quizá le lanzaría un hechizo desmemorizador, o le daría alguna medicina rara, o tal vez tocaría con su armónica mágica y alejaría todo lo que lo atormenta.

Estaba pensando en todas las opciones plácidamente cuando de pronto el nube en la que se encontraba explotó y se desvaneció al instante. Entre toda la confusión lo único que pudo distinguir fue un relámpago multicolor pasar a toda velocidad a su lado.

— Woah! — comenzó a caer de espaldas, vio como aquel relámpago multicolor giró en el aire y empezó a dirigirse hacia él. No sabía si aquella cosa era hostil, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser atacado, no en su estado. En el cuartel le habían enseñado maniobras de vuelo y recuperación. Por lo que con un simple movimiento recobro la compostura y logró hacer equilibrio para desplegar sus alas. Una vez capaz de volar se preparó para recibir el impacto de aquel objeto extraño. Con sus patas lastimadas le costaría trabajo defenderse así que solo podía atacar.

El relámpago le dio alcance por fin; todo ocurrió muy rápido. Así como lo sospechaba aquel relámpago era un pegaso tremendamente rápido. Su crin tenía todos los colores del arcoíris, y era de color celeste. Se dirigía hacia el a toda velocidad con los cascos extendidos, como si quisiera alcanzarlo y salvarlo para pedirle disculpas (de hecho eso era lo que ella quería hacer. Pero el idiota no lo supo hasta después) Sky aprovecho la guardia baja de la pegaso y la tomó firmemente, aunque con dificultad, con sus cascos y la puso de espaldas debajo de él para después comenzar a caer en picada.

— ¡¿Qué haces tonto?! — preguntó la pegaso entre enojada y asustada

Cuando Sky se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de estrellar contra el suelo a una hermosa dama entró en pánico. Quedaba poca distancia entre ellos y el piso como para intentar frenar su velocidad. El tiempo se le terminaba. Tic toc tic toc ¿Qué debía hacer?

El animal solo pudo pensar en una cosa que le costaría otro par de días inválido. De la misma forma que le habían enseñado en el ejército, Sky giro su cuerpo y abrazó a la (hermosa para él) pegaso entre sus patas para protegerla del impacto. Cada segundo se le hizo eterno, sin embargo estaba decidido a evitarle cualquier daño a la yegua. Por fin sintió su cuerpo chocar contra algo bruscamente. Después escucho un "Crack" en su espalda seguido de un inmenso dolor punzante.

— Mierda — dijo el adolorido pegaso lleno de frustración

Se quedó así unos segundos. Después empezó a sentir movimiento entre sus patas. La pegaso que acababa de salvar volteó a verlo. Esta al ver la posición en la que ambos se encontraban se sonrojó y se separó rompiendo el abrazo al instante. Al hacer esto le provocó un dolor intenso a Sky.

— ¡AH! — gritó mi compañero

— ¡Gahh! ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa idiota?! — preguntó la pegaso enfurecida

_— _oh no fue nada salvarte la vida, estoy bien… — contestó el pegaso con sarcasmo en el mismo estado de la pegaso

— ¡¿salvarme?! ¡Estuviste apunto de aplanarme contra el suelo! — dijo la pegaso alzando y separando sus dos patas delanteras para darle más teatralidad a sus palabras

— si no hubieras atravesado esa nube no hubiéramos estado en esta situación, además ¡al final yo recibí todo el daño!

La pegaso se quedó muda, sabía que Sky tenía razón. Había sido su culpa, no se había dado cuenta que el pegaso descansaba en aquella nube. Intentó disculparse, pero su orgullo pudo más al final por lo que solo miró enfadada a otro lado.

— pude haberme salvado sola…

— Pero no lo hiciste… ahg — el dolor de su ala lo estaba matando — por favor necesito que me ayudes…

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— creo… que me rompí el ala…

La pegaso dibujo una cara de horror. Al parecer la pegaso entendía ese dolor. Rápidamente pero con delicadeza la pegaso tomó a el desdichado de Sky y lo puso sobre su lomo (jajajaja ya era la segunda vez que se volvía bulto xD) y se puso en marcha a la clínica del pueblo.

— vaya… eres muy fuerte… y rápida… — dijo Sky con desgana

— No pesas mucho… y si… soy la más rápida de toda Equestría — dijo la orgullosa poni con una risa — jaja me agradas chico ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Skylander

— Skylander… te diré Sky

— ¿cómo te diré a ti?

— jaja a mi simplemente dime Raimbow Dash

RD siguió su camino con tranquilidad, pronto llegarían a la clínica.

Mientras tanto yo seguía aprendiendo a hornear pasteles. Miraba a todos lados ansioso buscando algo y a la vez nada. Algo en mi cabeza empezaba a decirme que quedarme ahí había sido mala idea… sin embargo otra parte de mi me decía que había sido una buena decisión. El debate seguía dentro de mí de forma intensa hasta que por fin el señor Cake me sacó de mi trance.

— No te preocupes muchacho, ella regresara pronto

— ¿he? ¿Quién? — respondí inocentemente

— Tu delirio rosa — dijo la señora Cake detrás de nosotros mientras reía nerviosamente

— No… no se a que se refieren…

— Reconocería esa mirada donde fuera — dijo el señor Cake sacando un pastel del horno mientras me guiñaba un ojo — pero volvamos al trabajo, ponle el glaseado a este pastel. Cuando termines puedes guardar y descansar. Mañana continuaremos… ah… si, casi lo olvido… tenemos que ir a Sweet Apple Acres esta noche.

— ¿tenemos? — pregunté confundido

— si… Pinkie estará esperándote — bastó mencionar su nombre para sentirme extraño de nuevo — a ti y a tus amigos… pero creo que mas a ti… jeje…

Desgraciado ¿a caso estaba jugando conmigo?

— ¿para una fiesta sorpresas? — pregunté

— Jaja si, es curioso… Pinkie Pie jamás arruina la sorpresa… pero es la primera vez que lo hace… y fue contigo… hiciste que bajara la guardia… galán — me dijo la señora Cake mientras sonreía y me miraba de forma nerviosa

— no creo que sea buena idea… es decir… mis amigos y yo no somos de los que vamos de fiesta en fiesta — Mentira. Si había algo que amaba además de a Pinkie (ejem… digo… ammm el Rubik… ¡Dije el Rubik!...), eran las fiestas. A Kain tampoco le desagradaban y al parecer a Sky le daba igual. Pero aún así… tenía que librarme de esa

— Jaja las fiestas de Pinkie Pie no son comunes… y no sé por qué siento que esta será especial — maldición, seguían hablando en clave y dándose miraditas picaras entre ellos, a demás de las insinuaciones ¿Ellos que sabían?

— Yo… no lose, no creo que vaya a sentirme muy cómodo

— ¿Qué te ocurre muchacho? ¿A que le tienes miedo? — preguntó el señor Cake

— no le tengo miedo a nada…

— ok… ¿podemos ir a caminar? — preguntó el señor Cake.

No supe que decir ¿caminar? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué quería decirme? Lo pensé un rato mientras terminaba de poner el glaseado al pastel. Quizá salir a caminar con él no sería mala idea, tal vez él sabía lo que me ocurría. Lo mire dudoso y finalmente asentí, él sonrió y caminó a mi lado hacia la puerta trasera.

— Regresaremos en 20 minutos cariño

— Esta bien amor, pero no tarden mas. Recuerda que hay que bañar a los gemelos

Dicho esto tomamos camino. El atardecer estaba próximo, las pocas nubes que había en el cielo comenzaban a teñirse de un color violeta. El señor Cake me hizo señas para que lo siguiera por una amplia calle llena de puestos y ponis haciendo las últimas compras y ventas del día.

— ¿de dónde eres chico? — me preguntó Carrot Cake

— Kain y yo venimos de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Manehattan llamado Hollow Shades

— interesante ¿puedo saber que hacen en Ponyville?

— Buscamos un nuevo hogar…— debí haber dicho esto con tristeza, porque el señor Cake me miró preocupado

— Ponyville es un buen lugar para empezar. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, sus habitantes son… muy especiales — otra vez insinuándome cosas

— No quiero ser grosero señor Cake ¿pero podría ser más claro?

— por supuesto chico ¿dime por qué no quieres ir a tu fiesta de bienvenida? Es casi una costumbre del pueblo

— Yo… no lo sé…

— puedes ser sincero conmigo…

— yo… no me siento cómodo…

— ¿por Pinkie Pie? — ¿Qué pretendía ese poni?

— creo que será mejor que no asista

— Esta bien muchacho, te entiendo. Nadie te obliga a nada

— Dígale que lo siento….

— tendrás que decírselo tú…

El poni comenzó a caminar de regreso. Eso había sido más rápido de lo que esperaba, en realidad no había aclarado nada. Decidí que antes de terminar el paseo haría una última pregunta.

— ¿señor Cake…?

— ¿sí? — el poni se detuvo a unos centímetros de mi

— ¿Pinkie Pie… ella…? — no estaba seguro si no podía terminar la pregunta o simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. El señor Cake me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer sabía lo que le iba a preguntar

— Déjame decirte algo Chico. No te conozco muy bien, pero a quien si conozco es a Pinkie Pie. Yo los vi cuando sus miradas se encontraron, quizá la mirada que pusiste cuando la viste sea la misma que cuando vez a cualquier poni… que yo lo dudo… pero si se que jamás… escúchame cuando digo jamás, porque me refiero a que JAMÁS— pausa para darle énfasis — había visto a Pinkie Pie con ese brillo en los ojos como el que tenía cuando te vio a ti…

Me quedé mudo ¿sería verdad? Si lo era… ¿eso qué significaba? La acababa de conocer al salir el sol, y ahora que se ocultaba sentía que me quería quedar en Ponyville con ella.

— Está bien si no quieres ir, solo te diré que ella estará ahí deseando verte y si no llegas le romperás el corazón. Seguramente al igual que tú, aún no esté consciente de que está enamorada. Pero si sabe que bastó con unos minutos a tu lado para que la hicieras sentir… especial. Estoy seguro de que en este momento está terminando de preparar tu bienvenida y ya le habrá contado de ti a sus amigas.

El señor Cake había empezado a caminar de regreso a la tienda dejándome solo a mitad de la calle. "¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mi?" pensé. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haría? No sabía por qué no quería ir, pero tampoco quería que ella se sintiera triste por mi ausencia. Además el señor Cake había dicho que la fiesta era para mí, por lo que todos estarían esperando que llegara aunque no me conocieran. Comencé a Caminar detrás de mi nuevo jefe pensando en mis emociones cuando a lo lejos alcancé a ver la inconfundible cabeza de antorcha de mi amigo.

— ¡Kain! — grité llamando la atención de mi amigo quien de inmediato comenzó a trotar para darme alcance. Venía un poco sucio y mas despeinado que de costumbre, además estaba cubierto de rasguños y pequeñas heridas no severas por todo el cuerpo. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, tenía su habitual sonrisa de tranquilidad y felicidad.

— Vaya ¿te peleaste con una ardilla? — le pregunté

— jaja, en realidad fue con un montón de conejitos, castores, aves, y otros animales. Pero no, no había ardillas

— Entonces tu nuevo trabajo es cuidar animalitos

— Sí, y pagan bien — me dijo guiñándome el ojo y mostrándome un pequeño rubí

— Increíble, eso sí que es un buen motín — le dije intentando sonreír, pero mi mente estaba distraída y Kain lo había notado

— sí, bueno… hay que prepararnos, tenemos que ir a una fiesta en Sweet Apple Acres — mi mandíbula se abrió por la sorpresa. Sabía que era bueno deduciendo cosas, pero eso era ridículo

— ¿ya sabes de la fiesta?

— Todo Ponyville lo sabe. Mira — Kain encendió su collar. Seguramente tenía un recuerdo que mostrarme.

Y así fue, de inmediato mí alrededor empezó a desvanecerse y a transformarse de nuevo en otro lugar. El jardín de una casa a las afueras un bosque. Tal y como Kain me había dicho, el se encontraba rodeado de animales. Estaba tocando su armónica para tranquilizarlos cuando apareció la poni rosada apresurada y gritando.

— ¡Fluttershy! ¡Rápido, hay ponis nuevos en el pueblo!

— Pinkie ¿Qué ocurre? — una pegaso amarilla y con mariposas en su flanco apareció en la escena

— Tienes que venir esta noche a Sweet Apple Acres, le estoy organizando una fiesta al poni mas apuesto que hayas visto! — dijo Pinkie con una cara enamorada. Tanto yo, como la pegaso Fluttershy del recuerdo nos quedamos con los ojos abiertos ante la actitud de su amiga

— Oh… por su puesto Pinkie Pie, ahí estaré ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Si! Hay que invitar a todo Ponyville, Applejack me prestó la granja y Twilight y Rarity estarán ahí. Raimbow Dash llegará después porque tuvo un accidente con un pegaso que también es nuevo… Humm… quizá son amigos

— ¿y bien? ¿Quién es ese… apuesto poni? — preguntó Fluttershy con una sonrisa

— oh! Se llama Rubik, lo acabo de conocer, pero no se… siento como si formara parte de mi desde hace muchísimo tiempo…

— oh Pinkie, eso fantástico y profundo

Si antes me sentía extraño ahora estaba a punto de desintegrarme. Pude ver cómo el Kain del recuerdo puso la misma cara de asombro que yo ante lo que había dicho Pinkie. Sacudí mi cabeza y voltee a ver a mi compañero, este apagaba su collar dando por terminado la secuencia de memoria. Un estallido de luz a nuestro alrededor nos envió de vuelta a la realidad.

— Ja jajajaja — El desgraciado estalló en carcajadas enfrente de mí — Jajaja estaba a punto de preguntarte que es lo que sentías tu. Pero con solo ver tus reacciones me doy cuenta — estaba a punto de fingir demencia, pero recordé que eso no sirve con Kain

— No te rías animal, no me ayudas

— jaja ¿ayudarte a qué?

— a saber que pasa conmigo…

— ¿Qué qué pasa contigo? Jajajaja eso es obvio… ¡te enamoraste! xD

Fue suficiente. Levanté mi casco derecho y con él le metí un golpe a Kain que lo hizo retroceder. Me miró con una cara divertida, ya sabía lo que venía.

— Uh… jaja así que quieres pelear…

* * *

**creo que estuvo un poquito largo y flojo, pero prometo que va a ir mejorando :) **

**no olviden los Reviews n.n me ayudan a saber su opinión, solo les toma tres minutos ;)**


	5. El Curioso camino a Sweet Apple Acres

Hola, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con eso. si no, les pido que por favor me lo digan para que me esfuerce mas :)

* * *

Capítulo 5: El Curioso camino a Sweet Apple Acres

Hay dos tipos de peleas en las que uno puede meterse. Una es cuando estas intentando de salvar tu vida de cualquier cosa. La otra es cuando te enfrascas en una inocente e inofensiva contienda con tu mejor amigo… bueno… las peleas entre Kain y yo eran una mezcla entre las dos. Sobre todo cuando utilizábamos nuestros hechizos.

Después de haberle propinado aquel buen derechazo a Kain este no se detuvo a intentar calmarme, al contrario. Siguió haciéndome preguntas acerca de Pinkie Pie provocándome y causando que le enviara más golpes. Todos alrededor se encontraban aterrados, lo más probable es que no estén acostumbrados a ver a dos ponis luchar de una forma tan salvaje.

La pelea había ido al principio con relativa calma; palabras por aquí, insultos por allá, un golpe de vez en cuando. Pero después los golpes fueron insuficientes y comenzamos a lanzar relámpagos y centellas repletas de magia destrozando todo a nuestro paso. Después de un rato ya habíamos usado mucha de nuestras energías, a pesar de eso mi furia no desaparecía y la risa burlona de Kain crecía más.

— ¿ya te has cansado Ru?

— ¿por qué? ¿Tu si?

— puedo estar aquí toda la noche, sin embargo creo que nos perderíamos la cena con tu novia

Se acabo, tenía que terminar con eso. Encendí mi cuerno y me prepare; Kain hizo lo mismo, ahora entraríamos en un encuentro de hechizos y solo el más hábil vencería.

Yo fui el primero en atacar, sin embargo seguro él ya tendría un contraataque preparado. Así que me iría por lo seguro. Lancé un relámpago paralizador al mismo tiempo que creaba un poco de estática en el aire.

Como me lo esperaba Kain esquivó el relámpago con facilidad y se lanzó al frente para embestirme, yo seguía cargando el ambiente con electricidad. Kain estaba ya muy cerca de mí, con su cuerno lanzó un relámpago que por poco y me impacta, pero logró desbalancearme lo cual el aprovecho para atravesar mi defensa y conectar un buen izquierdazo que me lanzó al suelo. Yo en defensa propia lancé una patada con mis patas traseras que por suerte le dio en el estomago. En cuanto retrocedió usé mi cuerno para lanzarlo lejos de mí bruscamente cayendo en un puesto de muffins en el cual una rubia pegaso gris y mirada perdida a duras penas había librado el impacto.

Me sentí culpable por destrozar el negocia de aquella inocente poni, pero Kain empezaba a levantarse y probablemente a pensar en su próximo ataque.

El siguiente asalto fue más interesante; Kain accionó su cuerno y con él hizo aparecer un clon de sí mismo. Como deseaba tener mi Rubik en ese instante; yo no sabía hacer clones, por lo que estaba en clara desventaja. Estaba preparado para cualquier ataque, el aire a nuestro alrededor casi terminaba de electrificarse pero de mientras tenía que seguir concentrándome.

Kain atacó. Una bola de fuego salió del cuerno de su clon (ya se, le pondré Kain2) y se dirigía hacia mí, yo de inmediato tomé un balde de agua que había cerca y congelé su contenido creando un escudo de hielo que se derritió al instante que el proyectil lo impactó. Ver el vapor del agua me dio una idea. Comencé a invocar una niebla a nuestro alrededor (El ambiente húmedo conduce mejor la electricidad que cuando está seco).

Listo, cada vez faltaba poco para liberar la descarga eléctrica.

— jaja ¿niebla? Sé un hechizo para ver a través de ella

— ¿entonces por qué no te veo moverte?

— oh, está bien. Pero mientras dime… ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu pastelito rosa?

Jajaja, este tipo quería provocarme, pero no iba a caer tan fácil. Guardé silencio esperando su golpe que no tardó en llegar. No sé si era el verdadero o su clon, pero Kain estaba enfrente de mí listo para impactarme con una esfera de energía que había acumulado en su casco. Era ahora o nunca, libere toda la energía que había acumulado en una pequeña tormenta de relámpagos a nuestro alrededor. Contemplé como Kain comenzaba a retorcerse por la descarga; no tenía intención de herirlo. Solo quería que sufriera, por lo que los relámpagos eran débiles, lo suficientemente fuertes para que se retorciera por un rato.

Pero para mi desgracia vi como el unicornio comenzaba a desintegrarse en un montón de cenizas. Había atrapado al clon, por lo que seguramente en la siguiente fracción de segundo Kain estaría derribándome. Y finalmente hizo contacto conmigo y me lanzó al suelo, una vez ahí observe como me rodeaba con su hechizo de ilusiones al mismo tiempo que disipaba la niebla. Esto se iba a poner feo. Tenía que detenerlo, pero no tuve por qué, ya que alguien más lo hico por mí.

De un instante a otro vi como Kain comenzaba a retorcerse en el suelo del dolor. Un casco rosado le había metido un buen coscorrón que hasta lágrimas le había sacado al pobre unicornio.

— ¡DETÉNGANSE! — ahí estaba, la voz melodiosa de Pinkie Pie

Me bastó con escucharla para que mi corazón se acelerara, poco a poco comencé a voltear y ahí se encontraba. Radiante como siempre, la luz del atardecer le daba un brillo especial a sus ojos que por cierto se veían enfadados.

— ahh… desgraciado, te salvó tu ángel guardián…— dijo Kain sujetándose fuerte la cabeza

— Chicos, no peleen. Pelear no deja nada bueno — dijo la pegaso que acompañaba a Pinkie, la misma del recuerdo que me había mostrado Kain. Fluttershy.

— Jajaja Fluttershy, esta es la forma en la que Rubik y yo nos mostramos cariño jaja — dijo Kain volteando a verme. No pude evitarlo, tenía razón en cierto modo. Jamás seríamos capaces de hacernos daño. Nos miramos solo unos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Fluttershy solo nos miro consternada, en cambio Pinkie Pie se unió a nuestras risas. Su risa era hermosa :3 o quizá solo lo es para mí, pero sea lo que sea escucharla reír me hizo tranquilizarme y sonreír.

— oh menos mal, creí que querían matarse entre los dos — dijo Pinkie sonriendo

— Será otro día — contestó Kain — Fluttershy, será mejor que dejemos a este par arreglar sus asuntos

— he… está bien… am… ¿Pinkie no tenias algo que decirle a tu amigo?

— ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad!

— Nosotros tenemos que irnos, Fluttershy me acompañara a la clínica. Parece que Sky tuvo otro accidente y ahora está doblemente inválido. — dijo Kain comenzando a caminar

— ¿qué? ¿Está bien? — pregunté preocupado

— eso iré a ver, pero no te preocupes, estará con nosotros esta noche

Kain se comenzó a alejar con Fluttershy hasta desaparecer en una esquina. Fue entonces que entendí lo que había hecho, me había embarcado con Pinkie. Me quedé helado y comencé a girarme para ver de frente a la poni rosada.

Ella estaba inusualmente callada. Es decir, la acababa de conocer esa mañana, pero me dala la impresión de que ella no era precisamente el tipo de poni que resiste estar en silencio. Después noté que se encontraba igual de nerviosa que yo, estaba rascando la tierra con su casco. Después de unos segundos (que parecieron eternidad) de silencio incomodo decidí hablar.

— am… ¿iba a decirme algo señorita Pie? — pregunté mirando el suelo… que patético

— oh… no es necesaria la formalidad, puedes decirme Pinkie o Pinkie Pie

— am… no señorita Pie — Pinkie me miró desconcertada, lo cual me hizo sentir mal

— oh… no Rubik, de verdad quiero que me digas Pinkie…

— Lo siento señorita Pie… — la cara de tristeza que dibujó casi hace quererme dar de topes

— ¿Rubik… por qué no sonríes? — era verdad, yo por lo regular no sonreía.

— yo… no estoy seguro… ¿necesitaba algo señorita? — dije evadiendo la pregunta

— Rubik, odio que los ponis sean tristes. Odio que no sonrían

— Yo no estoy triste señorita Pie... Le repito la pregunta ¿le puedo servir en algo? — me empezaba a sentir como un desgraciado. Pero la alegría de la poni regreso al instante y llena de energía me dijo

— ¡Casi lo olvido! ¡Tienes que venir conmigo Rubik! ¡a Sweet Apple Acres, mi amiga Applejack necesita ayuda con unos tablones sueltos de su granero!

— Por su puesto, pero ya es muy noche ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

— ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Necesita ayuda ahora mismo! — me dijo mientras comenzaba a empujarme

— señorita Pie yo… — estaba pensando en alguna excusa para no ir, pero en cuanto vi la mirada de tristeza de Pinkie mi corazón se quebró. Sus ojos se comenzaban a colocar vidriosos.

No podía, simplemente no podía. Si lo hacía me odiaría a mi mismo por el resto de mi vida. No podía ser el causante de su llanto. "Jamás había visto ese brillo en los ojos de Pinkie Pie como el que tenía cuando te vio por primera vez. Si no vas a la fiesta le romperás el corazón" Recordé las palabras del señor Cake.

—Yo… estaré encantado de acompañarla señorita Pie… — por fin lo había dicho. Ya no había vuelta atrás. En cuanto Pinkie Pie me escuchó decir aquello sonrió y todo su ser regresó a su estado natural.

— ¡Yuju! ¡Vamos Rubik!

Comenzamos a caminar en rumbo a Sweet Apple Acres juntos. Bueno, el que caminaba en realidad era yo, Pinkie iba dando pequeños saltitos siempre a mi lado generando un sonidito parecido a un "_doing, donig" _cada vez que despegaba del suelo. Yo iba todo lleno de moretones por la pelea, pero verla feliz de esa forma me hacia olvidar el dolor físico que sentía.

— ¡Jajaja Rubik, por un momento creí que no vendrías! ¡Incluso llegué a creer que yo no te…! ¡Ooh! ¡Mira, manzanas con caramelo! — gritó y corrió a un puesto para tomar un par de manzanas con una cubierta dorada y ofrecerme una, la cual tomé sin objeción alguna (tenía hambre). Ciertamente jamás había comido una de esas cosas, y no estaban tan mal. Las manzanas me gustaban, y esas cosas con caramelo me gustaban ahora más.

Continuamos caminando (ella seguía saltando como siempre) y como era de esperarse empezó a hablar de nuevo, no podía mantenerse callada, simplemente no podía, esa es su naturaleza.

— ¡oye! ¡No te he cantado ninguna canción!

— No se preocupe señorita Pie, no es necesario…

Ella me ignoró por completo y comenzó a cantar. Ahora, ocurrió algo completamente imposible y que desafiaba a todas las leyes de la naturaleza y la cordura… Celestia y Luna sabrán de donde, pero empecé a escuchar música ¡Música! ¡Acompañando la canción de la poni! Comencé a voltear a todos lados buscando alguna banda de ponis con instrumentos escondidos. Seguramente esto estaba planeado… si… tenía que estar planeado ¡¿Cómo demonios podría aquella poni generar música de la nada?! Seguí buscando insistentemente mientras ella seguía cantando y bailando por todos lados.

Lo que más me asustaba era que, entre mas buscaba la música o me convencía a mi mismo de que había algún truco, mas me daba la impresión de que aquella melodía no venía de ningún lado y al mismo tiempo de todos. En realidad parecía que la música está dentro de mí.

Finalmente me di por vencido y regresé mi vista a la poni rosada que aún no terminaba su canción.

— Come on every pony smile, smile, smile…

Vaya… realmente tenía una voz Hermosa… y un rostro hermoso… y una crin hermosa… y… ¿ah?... quiero decir, la canción realmente era buena. No me había dado cuenta de que de todos lados habían aparecido algunos ponis que acompañaban la canción de Pinkie haciéndola más divertida.

Por fin llegó a su fin. Me quedé con ganas de volver a escucharla e incluso en mi rostro se había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa. Pero tan pronto como los ponis aparecieron se marcharon despidiéndose de nosotros y haciendo comentarios ocasionales como "_que apuesto es tu acompañante"_, pero finalmente se fue el ultimo poni dejándonos a Pinkie Pie y a mi solos de nuevo.

— Eso fue asombroso. Su voz es hermosa señorita Pie, realmente conoce a muchos ponis

— así es, conozco a todos los ponis de Ponyville, por eso supe que eras nuevo. Jamás te había visto antes

— Bueno, será mejor que continuemos. Su amiga Applejack debe estar esperándonos

— lo había olvidado de nuevo jujuju

Reanudamos la marcha y durante el camino Pinkie me contaba y hacia preguntas sobre Cherrychanga o cosas parecidas. El camino duro unos 15 minutos más y los últimos rayos del ya oculto sol cedieron dejándonos únicamente con los pálidos y delicados rayos de luz de la luna.

Llegamos a una granja con un letrero a la entrada, habíamos llegado a nuestro destino "Sweet Apple Acres". Me puse nervioso al instante ¿y ahora qué?

— Por aquí señor Rubik — dijo Pinkie haciendo énfasis en "señor" para hacerme burla.

OK, estaba listo. La seguí lentamente al granero que se encontraba obscuro. A leguas se notaría que hay una sorpresa adentro ¿Qué clase de vaquera repararía cosas en la obscuridad? Aun así avancé detrás de la poni y ella comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta con una sonrisa, entramos y mis ojos comenzaron a adaptarse a la escasa luz.

— em… creo que hace falta un poco de luz aquí— dije de la forma más inocente que pude

Un mundo de voces se escuchó estallar al mismo tiempo que se encendían las luces. Había más ponis de los que yo esperaba, pero sin más ni más escuche su fuerte clamor hacia mí.

— ¡Sorpresa!...

* * *

Y bien, este estuvo un poco corto. fue porque solo es de transición, el que sigue es la fiesta y así...

Les pido los comentarios, por favor critiquen duro xD quiero saber su opinion

Ciao! ^.^ /)


	6. Fiesta Pinkie Pie

**NEW CHAPTER! :D gracias a todos los que han seguido el Fic, se los agradesco n.n es por ustedes que sigo adelante :)**

**y bueno, se que la cosa va floja. pero apenas viene lo bueno, la acción y todo lo demas :9 primero necesito poner las bases xD tenganle paciencia al fic :)**

**sin mas aqui va! **

**Nota: todos los derechos de MLP:FIM pertenecen a hasbro**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Fiesta Pinkie Pie

— ¡sorpresa!

Ya lo veía venir, aun así intenté parecer lo mas sorprendido posible que pude. Pinkie me miraba esperando mi reacción, pero esta se estaba tardando mucho ya que su cara comenzaba a denotar intriga. Finalmente reaccione y comprendí lo que la poni quería.

— Oh… increíble, esto es asombroso — dije

— Jajaja ¿te sorprendí? ¿Estás contento? ¿Ya me regalaras una sonrisa?— Pinkie Pie con su habitual energía

— oh, me encantaría señorita... — no me dejó terminar

— ¡No Rubik, no! ¡Dime Pinkie por favor! — me dijo mientras me sostenía de los hombros y me sacudía.

Debo reconocer que estaba a punto de entrar en un episodio pánico. Quería decirle Pinkie, de verdad. Pero mi ser me lo impedía, si lo hacía entonces poco a poco ella se volvería más importante para mí ¿eso era malo? No lo sé, solo sé que me daba miedo.

Ahora me encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No quería borrar la sonrisa de su cara, pero mi obstinada razón no quería ceder. Para mi suerte no tuvo que, ya que Kain apareció oportunamente para salvarme.

— Jajaja Pinkie, lo vas a desbaratar

— Kain dime por qué me dice señorita Pie —dijo Pinkie con una cara de cachorro… esperen… ¿ellos ya se conocían?

— Jajaja creo saberlo, pero necesito asegurarme primero ¿puedes darnos unos minutos linda? — ¡¿linda?! ¡¿Con qué derecho le decía linda a Pinkie?!

Pinkie asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y nos dedicaba una sonrisa.

— ¡Regresare en unos minutos Rubik! ¡Tengo que presentarte a mis amigas! — dijo la equina rosada mientras me soltaba y se alejaba dando saltos

Mire a mi amigo y este tenía su peculiar mirada relajada. Estaba igual de mallugado que yo por la pelea, pero estábamos ahí juntos como si nada hubiera pasado. Siempre era igual.

Me miró con sus ojos escudriñadores. Me estaba leyendo. Yo también podía jugar ese juego. Comencé a leerlo también. Yo no era tan bueno como él, pero después de tantos años de viajar juntos y de tantas veces de verlo en acción, además de algunas "clases" por así decirlo, que él me había dado. Había aprendido la ciencia de "la lectura de equinos" (así le decía él). Claro está que yo jamás lo logré superar, el tenía una habilidad paranormal nata.

Claramente podía ver lo que estaba buscando. Una referencia a mis sentimientos por Pinkie Pie (si es que existían). Alcanzaba a ver las palabras en sus ojos. _"¿es enserio?"_ "_¿qué te está pasando?" "¿no vas a hablarme al respecto?". _Y tenía la certeza de que él podía leer las respuestas en mí. _"no vas a sacarme nada así" "tendrás que preguntarme de verdad" "¿Qué esperas? Pregunta…"_. Después de un rato de lanzarnos indirectas mentales los ponis comenzaron a vernos raro. No era de extrañarse, es decir, ver a dos ponis machos mirarse insistentemente solo podía significar dos cosas. Uno, que estaban a punto de iniciar una pelea. Dos, que bateaban para el otro lado…

No quise que los ponis que aún no me conocían comenzaran pensando mal de mí. Así que decidí hablar yo primero (el desgraciado de Kain no lo iba a hacer ¬¬) buscaría una pregunta para distraerlo.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sky? — pregunté. En cierta forma no era una pregunta distractora, realmente me preocupaba Sky

— Se cayó de una nube — me contestó con naturalidad, lo que significaba que no había ninguna complicación

— ¿Cuándo conociste a Pinkie?

— a medio día… ¿ahora si la llamas Pinkie? — el muy maldito se había dado cuenta

— ¿Sky está bien? — evadí su pregunta anterior

— sí, aunque no podrá volar durante un mes. Se luxo un ala

—Que mala suerte tiene, primero sus dos patas y ahora su ala…

— Jajaja el médico le dio una medicina para su hinchazón. Dice que hicimos… digo… hiciste un buen trabajo reparando sus huesos. Para mañana ya podrá caminar

— eso es genial, al menos una buena noticia ¿Dónde está?

— aquí detrás — escuchamos una voz familiar. Nos volteamos a ver y ahí se encontraba Sky, con un ala vendada y acompañado una poni tan excéntrica como nosotros. Es decir, su crin era un arcoíris y su pelaje era azul celeste. Su Cutiemark era una nube y un relámpago multicolor. El pegaso se recargaba en su acompañante, al parecer aún le costaba caminar.

— Hola Sky! ¿Cómo te sientes? — saludó mi amigo

— Estoy mucho mejor que en la mañana. Los médicos de aquí son muy buenos realmente, en el cuartel solo nos daban unas píldoras y teníamos que soportar y rezar porque nuestras heridas no fueran graves…

— olvida ya esas cosas. Qué bueno que te quitaste la armadura por cierto —dije al notar que el pegaso ahora lucía su pelaje natural. Su Cutiemark ahora estaba a la vista. Una espada, al parecer hecha con un relámpago — bonita marca — dije haciendo referencia a su costado

— Veo que lo has notado — dijo Sky

— ¿Cuál es tu talento?— preguntó Kain

— No estoy seguro, creo que es ser un soldado o guerrero veloz. Lo obtuve al pasar las pruebas de velocidad del cuartel y convertirme en Soldado de Elite

— Vaya, esa es una historia que me gustaría escuchar — dije con sinceridad

— Ya habrá tiempo para contarla después. Por ahora quiero presentarles a Rainbow Dash, la pegaso que me puso en peligro y después me salvó la vida jaja — dijo esto señalándonos a Rainbow a su lado. Esta dibujo una sonrisa de sarcasmo al escuchar las palabras de mi amigo. Parecía que se habían entendido bien… muy bien.

— Quizá si no fueras tan holgazán evitarías meterte en todo tipo de problemas — dijo Rainbow con un tono burlón

— estaba descansando. Si no fueras distraída evitarías accidentes — contestó Sky a la pegaso.

Rainbow y Sky seguían contestando las insinuaciones del otro y cada vez mas subían el volumen. Pronto entrarían en una acalorada discusión.

— Mejor los dejamos solos — dijo Kain llevándome a otro lado — ok, es hora de hablar seriamente. No más bromas, no más golpes… y ya sabes, no mentiras. No te puedo ayudar si tú no me ayudas primero

El tenía razón. Quería liberar toda la tención que tenía y la única manera en que lo lograba era hablando con Kain. Sin miedo alguno comencé a contarle con lujo de detalles todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. Como había llegado a Sugarcube Corner, como había conocido a Pinkie Pie. Incluso le conté las cosas que sentí cuando la vi, no sin sonrojarme un poco (o sea mucho). Le conté como conseguí el empleo y le dije que tendríamos que quedarnos todo el mes, ya que había sido una condición del señor Cake. A Kain no le agradó mucho la idea, pero terminó cediendo. Le conté todo lo que había vivido hasta que lo volví a encontrar.

— … y bueno, después de que el señor Cake me dijera eso y entrara de nuevo en dilema, apareciste tú a lo lejos… y bueno, ya sabes

— Jajaja me hubiera gustado terminar esa pelea. Condenada Pinkie, tiene un buen derechazo — dijo acariciando su frente

Ambos reímos, pero no era el momento de reír precisamente.

— ¿y bien Kain? ¿Qué opinas? — pregunté seriamente

— pues no me agrada la idea de quedarnos el resto del mes… pero si lo prometiste no puedo hacer nada. Respecto a tu "problema" creo que tú ya sabes que te está ocurriendo, no necesitas que yo te lo diga. Por cierto… ¿señorita Pie? Creo que eso no será necesario

— no puedo decirle Pinkie… se encariñara conmigo…

— ¿no te gustaría eso? Piénsalo… y decide pronto… — me dijo mientras señalaba con su casco algún punto lejano. Yo me giré buscando lo que mi amigo quería que viera.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que empecé a sentir como mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Sentí una furia inmensa en mí gritando por escapar. Podía ver a Pinkie saltar y reír, ser feliz; pero no estaba sola. Mirándola con una sonrisa maligna había una bestia horrible, estaba caminando lentamente hacia ella por su espalda preparando un encantamiento. Yo sabía bien que criatura era aquella, un Draconequus. Y no era cualquiera, era el mismísimo Discord, protector de la magia de la desarmonía.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé en contra de él con el cuerno encendido y preparado. No iba a dejar por nada del mundo que le hiciera daño a Pinkie Pie. Al parecer Kain compartía mi preocupación y enojo, porque se lanzó conmigo contra aquella criatura. Yo llegué primero, sin vacilar arremetí contra él; pero se percató de mi presencia y alcanzó a desaparecer para reaparecer justo detrás de mí.

Pero no contaba con que Kain estuviera siguiéndome los pasos, ya que en el instante una explosión de luz lo mandó a volar al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando se levantó una cara de furia mezcla de confusión se dibujó en su rostro. Estaba a punto de contra atacar, pero Kain y yo estábamos listos. Lo que hizo a continuación nos dejó a Kain y a mí sorprendidos completamente.

— Ok Discord, haz lo que Fluttershy te dijo que hicieras en estas situaciones… cuenta hasta diez y respira lentamente… 1… 2… 3… 4… — no había habido contraataque de su parte, Kain y yo nos miramos confundidos pero sin bajar la guardia. Quizá era una de sus trampas — 10… muy bien… ahora ¿se puede saber, que demonios hacen par de potros inútiles?

¿Qué demonios? Estaba razonando con nosotros. No había atacado ni nada por el estilo, el rey de la discordia se había contenido. Eso nos dejó completamente sorprendidos. Sky se había percatado de nuestra contienda y ahora se encontraba a nuestro lado haciendo cara a la amenaza.

— ¡No te permitiré hacerle daño a Pinkie Pie! — le grité llenó de furia a pesar de mi confusión

— ¿hacerle daño a Pinkie Pie? Jajajajaja soy yo el que no permitirá que le hagan daño a mi linda Pinkie

No sé qué era lo que me hizo sentir más confuso que nada. Si ver al rey de la desarmonía demasiado tranquilo en medio de tantos ponis… o sus palabras… me giré para ver a Kain y el estaba igual de impactado que yo. Ese no era el Discord del que nos habían hablado.

— ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!

Ok. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más raro. La voz era femenina, una que Kain y yo conocíamos muy bien. Frente a nosotros surgió con sus alas desplegadas y su cuerno encendido un alicornio color lavanda. En su costado la clara imagen de una estrella morada.

Frente a nosotros se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la protectora de la armonía; La Princesa Twilight Sparkle, princesa de la magia de la amistad. Kain, Sky y yo no podíamos abrir más los ojos del asombro que poseíamos, incluso Sky se frotaba los ojos para saber si era cierto lo que veía. Kain intentaba organizar sus ideas y yo... bueno, yo me había quedado en blanco.

— Twilight ¿qué ocurre? — Pinkie Pie había llegado a la escena acompañada de cuatro ponis más. Entre ellas logre distinguir a Rainbow Dash y a Fluttershy. Ahora todo tenía sentido, nos habíamos topado con las guardianes de los elementos de la armonía.

— Eso intento averiguar Pinkie — contestó la princesa mirándonos severamente

Cuando logré reaccionar ante la situación solo hubo una idea en mi cabeza. Una que tenía que cumplir antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Sin vacilar ni tardar un segundo más hice una reverencia ante la princesa. Al parecer Kain y Sky comprendieron también, ya que siguieron mi ejemplo al instante. Algunos ponis alrededor también nos imitaron al percatarse de la presencia de la princesa. Sin embargo esta se ruborizo un poco antes de avanzar hacia mí de forma severa.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — me preguntó la poni

— El es Rubik, Twilight — Pinkie había contestado en mi lugar

— Así que ustedes son los ponis nuevos ¿puedes explicarme que ocurre aquí?

— Lo siento su majestad. Soy Rubik, ellos son mis amigos Kain Soulmelody y Skylander.

— ¿por qué atacan a Discord?

— Lo siento su majestad. Creí que le haría daño a Pinkie Pie, y no podía permitirlo —Pinkie había dibujado una sonrisa al oír mis palabras. Yo me sonrojé. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta

— Yo no iba a atacar a nadie, era una simple e inofensiva broma — dijo Discord quien apareció a mi lado y me abrazo con una mano para señalarme un punto en el vacio

— Bueno, no tienen de que preocuparse. Discord es de confianza ahora, aún trabaja con algunos aspectos de su carácter. Pero Fluttershy ha hecho un excelente trabajo con el — dijo la princesa haciendo que Fluttershy se sonrojara — Aprovechando que tengo su atención, quisiera presentarles a los nuevos habitantes de Ponyville ¡Rubik, Kain y Skylander!— continuó la princesa dirigiéndose a los demás ponis con una sonrisa — ¡Vamos Ponyville, enseñémosles a nuestros nuevos amigos como damos la bienvenida aquí!

¿Has estado en una avalancha de gente? No es bonito. Todos se juntaron a nuestro alrededor y comenzaron a saludarnos y a darnos palabras cálidas de bienvenida. Algunos nos habían traído algunos presentes (una poni llamada Colgate nos había dado cepillos dentales). Después de un largo rato por fin pudimos darnos un respiro. La fiesta realmente estaba muy encendida, había una DJ en las consolas que me parecía reconocer. Ella ponía y cambiaba la música de una forma épica haciendo gala de su talento.

— Diantres… eso estuvo intenso — dijo Sky

— Si, las guardianas de la armonía… — dijo Kain aun con asombro

— Pinkie… una guardiana de la armonía… — pensé en voz alta, causando que mis compañeros me miraran con inocencia fingida

— Quien lo diría. De todos los ponis en Equestria te enamoras de un elemento…

— Supongo que no hare que te calles con eso — dije un poco irritado

— jaja no xD — contestó Kain

— Ni yo — dijo Sky — Jajaja ¿te enamoraste de Pinkie Pie? Vaya, parece que ella también lo esta

— ¿Qué la delata? — pregunté escéptico

— Bueno… la forma de expresarse de ti cuando fue a invitarnos a la fiesta a Rainbow Dash y a mi — dijo Sky tomando un postre de la mesa

— ¡No puede ser!, ¿de verdad le dijo a todo el pueblo?

— Es probable — dijo Kain — por cierto… ¿Qué onda con Discord? Jamás imagine que el caos en persona estaría siendo reformado

— Bueno, era de esperarse que el elemento de la bondad tuviera esa habilidad — dije interesado — pff… ¿escucharon lo que dijo? ¿Mi linda Pinkie?

— Jajaja ¿celos amigo? — dijo Sky

— por supuesto que no bobo!... es solo… inquietud, quien sabe si no esté planeando hacerle daño a Pinkie — contesté exasperado

— ¿Cómo besarla? — insinuó Kain

— ¡¿Qué?! — me había sobre saltado. Creo que al final si tenía celos. Ambos ponis comenzaron a reír. No pude evitar enojarme, se estaban divirtiendo conmigo, poco faltó para que volviera a iniciar otra pelea. Afortunadamente Pinkie estaba llegando con sus amigas.

Eran seis en total. La armonía completa. Kain y yo conocíamos bien los nombres de las portadoras. Siempre nos manteníamos al día con las noticias de Equestria y ellas, al ser los elementos, habían figurado en varios periódicos y revistas.

— ¡Hola Chicos! ¡Hola Rubik! — Dijo Pinkie Pie dando saltos de alegría y saludándonos efusivamente — Es hora de presentarles a mis amigas. Chicas, ellos son Skylander, Rubik y Kain… digo… Soulmelody — no me había percatado de eso, pero era cierto. Pinkie llamaba a Kain por su nombre exclusivo y este no la había evaporado (yo lo hubiera detenido si intentaba hacerle cualquier cosa a Pinkie).

— Hola — dijimos los tres

— Chicos, ellas son Twilight

— Hola — dijo la alicornio lavanda

— Ella es Rarity — continuó Pinkie

— Hola — el unicornio tenía un estilo sofisticado. Era de color blanco y tenía tres joyas de Cutiemark

— A ellas ya las conocen. Son Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy

— Hola — contestaron ambas con una sonrisa

— y por último…

— Applejack… — terminó mi amigo Kain viendo fijamente el vacío. Sus ojos estaban abiertos completamente, pero estos tenían una expresión diferente esta vez… una expresión que ya había visto antes… en mi! La primera vez que vi a Pinkie Pie. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. Me gire para ver a la poni que acompañaba a Pinkie. Esta era igualmente una poni terrestre, rubia y de color naranja con tres manzanas en su costado. Ciertamente era hermosa, llevaba un sombrero vaquero sobre su cabeza. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es que ella se encontraba en el mimo estado que Kain. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos (debo felicitar a Applejack, después de mi no había conocido a otro poni que soportara la mirada de Kain). Todos nos quedamos pasmados al ver el comportamiento de los ponis

—¿co-como lo sabes? — preguntó una Applejack sorprendida

— Yo… no lo sé, solo lo supe — dijo mi amigo aún en trance

— ¡esto huele a romance! — dijo Rarity pestañeando varias veces

Tanto AJ como Kain se sobresaltaron al momento de escuchar a Rarity. Rompieron su contacto visual y voltearon a ver al piso apenados. ¡Esto era insólito! ¡Era la primera vez que Kain era intimidado! Dentro de mí surgió una satisfacción. Ahora podría vengarme, mi amigo estaba en el mismo estado que yo.

— hay que dejarlos que se conozcan un poco — dijo la princesa Twilight, todos asentimos y sonreímos siendo cómplices

Nos alejamos dejándolos solos. Yo me alejé junto a Sky, se me hizo raro no ver a Pinkie, probablemente se había perdido. La fiesta siguió su curso normal, todos bailaban y convivían. Sky me contó cómo había sufrido su accidente a cambio de que yo le cantara lo que había ocurrido con Pinkie y conmigo. Así lo hicimos, después del intercambio de información comimos algo. No habíamos visto a Kain en mucho tiempo, sabrá Luna lo que estuviera haciendo.

— Mira — me dijo Sky señalándome algún punto lejano

— ¿pero qué se trae ese sujeto? — mi sangre comenzó a sulfurarse una vez más al ver de nuevo a Discord a lado de Pinkie Pie. Pero esta vez sentí mas furia, Pinkie y él… estaban riendo… juntos… ¿pero eso a mí que me importaba? Es decir… no tendría por qué, pero aun así me sentía un malestar en mi pecho al verlos así de felices juntos. Tenía ganas de ir y arrancarle los cuernos a ese sujeto, de hacerlo sufrir la peor de todas las torturas, de…

— Oye, tranquilo — me dijo Sky. Sin darme cuenta había apachurrado un par de pasteles

— ¡Demonios! ¡Dime que me está pasando Sky! — exigí al pegaso frustrado

— Son celos nadamas chico — me dijo con tranquilidad

— Esto no me puede estar pasando Sky, no a mi — dije enterrando mi cara en la mesa

— No debes preocuparte. Seguramente ella y Discord son solo amigos. Todos aquí hablan acerca de ti y de cómo sacaste de su órbita a Pinkie

— eso es lo que me aterra… es decir ¿Qué haces cuando estas enamorado?

— pues… disfrutarlo?... sentirlo?... dejarse llevar?

— esas son cosas que precisamente no combinan conmigo

— Jajaja típico de cualquier genio científico. Deja ya de preocuparte y vamos a buscar algo con qué distraerte.

Con pesar vi a Discord disfrutar junto a Pinkie Pie y sentí unas tremendas ganas de ser yo quien estuviera ahí. Finalmente seguí a Sky quien buscaba entre la multitud algo para divertirnos. A lo lejos vimos a Kain acompañado de Applejack rodeado de tres asombradas potrancas que miraban su costado en busca de algo. Nos acercamos hasta estar junto a ellos

— ¿cómo es posible que no tengas Cutiemark? — oímos decir a una de las pequeñas

— Si, tú ya eres muy viejo para ser un flanco en blanco — dijo otra. Esta era una pequeña pegaso

— Jajaja ya se los dije niñas, yo jamás obtuve mi Cutiemark — dijo Kain con una sonrisa encantadora (asco).

— ¿aun no encuentras tu talento? — preguntó otra de las potras. Esta era una pequeña unicornio

— Sweetie Belle, Applebloom, Scootaloo… dejen de atosigar al señor Soul! — dijo la poni campirana

— no importa Applejack, además te dije que me dijeras Kain — WTF! — y pues no, parece que aún no he encontrado mi talento especial — dijo mi amigo contestando la pregunta de las curiosas ponis

Ciertamente Kain aún no tenía Cutiemark. Había sufrido toda su infancia por la ausencia de esta, siendo burla de todos los demás potros de nuestra edad. Además no tener su marca lo desorientaba mucho. Sin embargo al crecer se resigno a ser un semental sin marca y ahora era algo que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo. Muchas veces yo le había comentado que quizá su Cutiemark tendría algo que ver con sus dones psicológicos paranormales o que si no, sería una Cutiemark relacionada a la música. Sin embargo encontrarle una Cutiemark a ese potro era demasiado difícil. Tenía muchísimos talentos que resultaba difícil saber cuál era el mejor.

— nunca creímos que esto pasara pero… ¿te gustaría unirte a las CMC? —preguntaron las tres al unísono

— me encantaría — contestó mi amigo

— Yay!

— bueno niñas, se unirá otro día, ustedes ya deben ir a dormir — dijo una maternal Applejack

Las potras renegaron un poco antes de tomar camino a la habitación de Applebloom. Al parecer tendrían una pijamada.

Después de que se fueron, la fiesta continuó. Conocimos más a fondo a las mane de la armonía, comimos, bebimos, incluso hice algo que no me creía capaz; baile un poco con Pinkie. Organizamos juegos y una infinidad de cosas más hasta que finalmente la fiesta llegó a su fin.

Poco a poco los ponis se fueron retirando hasta quedar en el granero nadie más que las mane 6 y mis amigos y yo, ah… y el desgraciado de Discord que seguía charlando efusivamente con Pinkie

—Esta ha sido tu mejor fiesta Pinkie — dijo la princesa Twilight

— vaya que si, hace mucho tiempo que no me divertía así — una agotada Fluttershy

— Todo fue posible gracias a Applejack que nos prestó el granero — dijo Pinkie

— Gracias Applejack, por permitirnos esta fiesta magnifica de principio a fin… a excepción de pequeñas escenas… — dijo Discord mirándome maliciosamente

— Todo fue un mal entendido, además Rubik tenía el mejor deseo de proteger a Pinkie — insinuó Dash. Ni Pinkie ni yo pudimos evitar sonrojarnos. Discord frunció el ceño al vernos así.

— Bueno, ahora es hora de dormir. Mañana limpiare el granero — dijo Applejack con un bostezó

— vendré a ayudarte temprano— comentó Kain

— me vendría bien la ayuda. Por ahora buenas noches — dijo la vaquera y caminó a su cabaña.

Todos nos despedimos y dimos las buenas noches y comenzamos a caminar a nuestras respectivas estancias. Mis amigos y yo íbamos junto a Pinkie. Kain y Sky caminaban unos metros delante dejándonos a Pinkie y a mi más atrás dándonos "privacidad".

— Oh, Rubik ¿Dónde se quedaran a dormir?— era verdad. Pinkie aun no sabía que nos quedaríamos en Sugarcube Corner ni que ahora trabajaríamos juntos. Se pondría feliz en cuanto se lo dijera

— cierto, olvidé decírtelo Pinkie… — la poni rosa lanzó una pequeña risita cansada —¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté

— Me llamaste Pinkie, nada de "señorita Pie" — esto último lo dijo con acento grave y unas muecas

— jaja es verdad. Supongo que al final me venciste — le sonreí

— oh, ha sido el mejor regalo que me has dado hoy! — Pinkie me abrazó. Me sentí nervioso, extraño y feliz.

— bueno, tengo otra sorpresa para ti Pinkie

— ¡¿qué es?!

— bueno, a partir de mañana tu y yo hornearemos pasteles juntos, venderemos pasteles juntos, y estaremos casi todo el día JUNTOS. Ahora trabajo en la pastelería y tal parece seré tu asistente le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Al principio no me había agradado la idea, pero ahora que lo pensaba sería divertido. En cuanto Pinkie escucho aquello dio un grito de alegría y un salto al cielo mientras dibujaba una súper sonrisa

—Eso es magnífico! — Dijo Pinkie — nos divertiremos mucho

— apuesto a que si. También viviremos juntos, el señor Cake nos ofreció a mi y a mis amigos unas habitaciones

Volvió a dar otro grito de alegría. Me sentí tan feliz de verla así de contenta. El resto del camino a la pastelería me contó anécdotas de su vida y me platico acerca de sus amigas. Cuando por fin llegamos a Sugarcube Corner los señores Cake nos esperaban. Nos mostraron nuestras habitaciones y se fueron a dormir. Nosotros nos despedimos también, la fiesta nos había agotado. Nos dimos las buenas noches y antes de entrar en mi habitación gire una vez más al pasillo para ver a Pinkie desde su puerta agitarme la mano con una sonrisa de ternura en la cara. Le correspondí el saludo y ambos entramos a nuestra pieza listos para descansar.

Nos esperaban muchísimas cosas al día siguiente, nuestra aventura en Ponyville apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta ahí le dejo :) espero les esté gustando :3 no olviden dejar los muffins con sus reviews :D**

**nos leemos! Ciao! /)*(\**


	7. La Paz No Descansa

**Hello! :D **

**primero que nada una disculpa u.u la escuela me ha atrasado un poco, pero por fin les traigo el siguiente cap. bueno, nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La Paz No Descansa **

Los días posteriores a nuestra fiesta de bienvenida se fueron con mucha calma. Como Kain lo había prometido, estuvo puntualmente el día posterior para ayudar a Applejack a limpiar el granero. Sky por su parte seguía recuperándose de sus heridas, aunque ya podía caminar por si solo con un poco de dificultad. Yo en cambio era el único con un empleo formal, así que cada día temprano me levantaba a abrir la pastelería y a despertar a Pinkie para comenzar a hornear los pedidos del día anterior. Realmente no se me daba mal hornear ni cocinar cupcakes y pasteles, claro, Pinkie era mil veces mejor que yo. Nos divertíamos mucho juntos en la cocina, ella nunca paraba de hablar o sonreírme, y yo nunca dejaba de ponerle atención. A veces hacíamos competencias para ver quien cocinaba más rápido o quien hacia un decorado mas artístico. En fin, siempre había algo que nos hacia reír y disfrutar cada segundo en compañía del otro, trabajábamos y manejábamos la tienda como si fuéramos uno solo. Nuestra efectividad como compañeros de trabajo llegó a tal grado que para medio día teníamos listo todos los pedidos. Al ver esto el señor Cake nos recortó el horario y nos permitía salir justo cuando termináramos los pasteles que se habían encargado. Eso regularmente era pasando el medio día.

Kain en cambio siguió ayudando a Fluttershy con los animales. Al parecer su armónica mágica le caía bien a la pegaso para tranquilizar a las bestias. Le pagaba muy bien; nadie sabe como pero la pegaso tenía muy buenos ingresos. Kain no estaba libre sino hasta las cuatro de la tarde y a veces cuando salía iba a Sweet Apple Acres (según el a comprar manzanas que de la nada se volvieron sus favoritas).

Sky por su parte había querido formar parte del equipo del clima pero no se lo permitieron debido a su ala lastimada, por lo que muy a su pesar tuvo que convertirse en cartero y no era algo que le gustara precisamente.

Y así se pasaron los días. Con una relativa tranquilidad que siempre caracterizaba nuestros intentos de una "nueva" vida. Como Pinkie y Yo teníamos mucho tiempo libre, ella me mostraba el pueblo y me ensañaba algo nuevo cada día; el carrusel de Rarity, la mansión en las nubes de Rainbow Dash (pudimos subir gracias a que yo conocía un hechizo para caminar sobre las nubes), Sweet Apple Acres y a la familia Apple, la choza de Fluttershy, el bosque Everfree, el ayuntamiento, el lago, el parque y finalmente la librería. Aquí se alojaba la princesa. A veces Sky o Kain nos acompañaban y al menos una vez a la semana las guardianas de la armonía se reunían a convivir. Curiosamente los tres éramos siempre invitados ya fuera por Pinkie o por cualquier otra de las mane; por lo que inevitablemente comenzamos a convivir todos juntos.

Las reuniones de las chicas no eran tan aburridas como esperábamos, conocernos era muy entretenido. Kain y yo hablábamos sobre nuestros viajes omitiendo la mayoría de los detalles obviamente, Sky nos platicaba sobre sus días en el ejército y lo horrible que se la pasaba, las chicas nos hablaban de Ponyville y sus aventuras en esta; nos contaron como regresaron a la normalidad a La princesa Luna separándola de su lado negativo, como derrotaron a Discord (ese desgraciado) y posteriormente como lo integraron a la sociedad reformándolo. Tenía que reconocer que me sorprendí de saber que el señor del caos ahora apoyaba a la armonía e iba por las calles haciendo el bien, a veces nos acompañaba en las reuniones y siempre que lo hacía lanzaba bromas que hacían reír a las mane, sobre todo a Pinkie. Incluso esa bestia de Discord iba de vez en cuando a la pastelería a visitar a Pinkie Pie, siempre iba pegado de ella o haciendo trucos de magia que la asombraban, invadía el espacio personal de la poni rosa o la abrazaba ¡y ella como si nada! Me ponía tan enojado ver a aquel desgraciado hacer eso. Es decir ¿por qué Pinkie se divertía tanto con él? O ¿por qué aquella criatura disfrutaba tanto estar junto a ella o se esmeraba en hacerla feliz?

"Se nota a leguas que Discord está enamorado" me dijo Kain en una ocasión "Y si parece que él disfruta más estar con Pinkie que tú es porque el ya aceptó que está enamorado; aunque Pinkie es muy inocente como para darse cuenta aún… pero no es ingenua y tarde o temprano lo hará. Y déjame decirte Rubik que Pinkie no va a esperar a que tu también aceptes tus sentimientos toda la vida…" escuchar a Kain decir cosas como esas ya no era extraño, al contrario debías ponerle mucha atención cuando hablaba de esa manera ya que la mayoría de las veces el tenía razón.

En fin, las cosas siguieron con su habitual rumbo y se acercaba la fecha en la que terminaba el mes obligatorio de mi servicio a los Cake tal y como lo había prometido. En la víspera de mi último día en Sugarcube Corner el señor Cake habló conmigo y me dijo que podía seguir trabajando en la pastelería si decidía quedarme, que había hecho un gran trabajo con la tienda y Pinkie que odiaría tener que verme partir. A decir verdad, todos me decían que yo provocaba un efecto positivo en Pinkie; decían que gracias a mi se había vuelto más responsable y organizada… eso y un sin fin de insinuaciones acerca de lo bien que nos veíamos juntos. En fin, el señor Cake también me dijo que podíamos seguir hospedándonos en Sugarcube Corner si decidíamos quedarnos. Pero eso era algo que no podía decidir yo solo.

— El señor Cake quiere saber si nos quedaremos — les dije a mis amigos cuando por fin estuvimos los tres juntos esa noche

— No lo sé ¿el quiere que nos larguemos? Es decir, esta es su casa. A lo mejor ya abusamos de su confianza — dijo Sky

— No Sky, al contrario. El señor Cake quiere que nos quedemos; nos ofreció darnos alojamiento hasta que encontremos otro lugar para vivir. Quiere que siga trabajando en la pastelería y me dijo que las chicas también quieren que nos quedemos, dice que hemos sido de bendición al pueblo…

—Toda bendición se puede transformar en maldición — dijo Kain mirando por la ventana de mi habitación con preocupación

— ¿Qué te preocupa Kain? — dijo Sky mirando al unicornio

— Es solo la posibilidad de traer desgracia al pueblo ¿Qué pasa si Cordis Die nos encuentra de nuevo? Quemaran la pastelería como nuestra casa o incluso harán un desastre mayor en Ponyville —contestó volteando a vernos con pesar

— Tienes razón — le dije — entonces tendremos que irnos cuanto antes

— Sí, pero aún no. Tengo que ayudar a Fluttershy con algunas cosas antes. Me hizo hacer la promesa Pinkie Pie… — dijo Kain rascándose la nuca

— ¿promesa Pinkie Pie? — pregunté confundido

— jajajaja tu más que nadie debería saber que es la Pinkie Promise — me dijo Sky echándose a reír, aparentemente el también la conocía — yo también hice la promesa Pinkie Pie con Derpy, le prometí que la ayudaría con sus entregas del correo mañana

— ¿Derpy? — preguntó Kain

— una colega del correo — contestó Sky

— bueno, entonces creo que todos tenemos algo que hacer antes de irnos. Entonces terminemos nuestros asuntos aquí y después hablaremos. Buenas noches — dije despidiendo a mis compañeros

— buenas noches

Y así se fue el tiempo una vez más. Finalmente descubrí que era la promesa Pinkie Pie cuando le prometí a Pinkie que le ayudaría a cuidar a los gemelos Cake. Lo curioso era que cada vez que terminábamos de cumplir una promesa hacíamos otra "accidentalmente" pero la verdad es que los chicos y yo lo hacíamos a propósito, ninguno de los tres nos queríamos ir y nos dábamos cuenta de eso, pero no lo reconocíamos. Un día incluso prometimos cuidar a todas las mascotas de las mane y fue un desastre xD pero con tal de quedrnos en Ponyville valía la pena.

Finalmente habían pasado ya cuatro meses más y nosotros seguíamos amarrándonos a Ponyville con Pinkie promesas. Para ese entonces ya nos habíamos encariñado mucho, nuestras relaciones con las guardianas de la armonía habían mejorado mucho; incluso la princesa Twilight nos dio permiso de llamarla por su nombre y evitarnos la formalidad. Nuestra relación con Sky no se quedó atrás; por alguna razón (destino) sentíamos como si Sky hubiera sido amigo nuestro desde hace siglos, habíamos tenido muy buena química con él tanto que Kain comenzó a tratarlo como nuestro propio hermano. Es decir, realmente nos habíamos vuelto todos amigos, las mane, Sky y nosotros dos. Todo el pueblo nos decía que teníamos suerte de haber hecho contacto a tal grado con las guardianas, al parecer ellas son muy amigables y cordiales con todo mundo, pero la única con capacidad de ser amiga de todo mundo era Pinkie. Total, nuestra nueva vida era muy tranquila pero vivíamos con el pendiente de que tarde o temprano la desgracia iba a alcanzarnos; por eso, ante tal situación y debido a nuestra decisión indirecta de quedarnos acordamos que seguiríamos entrenando nuestras habilidades para hacernos más fuertes y proteger Ponyville en el caso de que llegara a haber un ataque.

Todas las noches Kain, Sky y yo salíamos al bosque Everfree a entrenar bajo la luz de las estrellas cuando nadie nos veía. Kain y yo siempre hemos estado enamorados de la luna y desde Ponyville se veía hermosa, igual que su princesa (jeje… Pinkie, corazón si lees esto es broma… jeje… uy…).

Kain y yo practicábamos nuestros hechizos y aprendíamos unos nuevos que sacábamos de la biblioteca de Twilight, mientras que Sky nos enseñaba técnicas de combate y nos ayudaba a tonificar nuestros músculos. Yo no tenía mucho problema con esto, pero a Kain se le dificultaba, digamos que lo suyo es la magia.

Finalmente llegó el día en que las cosas dejarían de ser tranquilas…

El sol estaba siendo levantado por la princesa cuando me levanté; como de costumbre me aliste para cumplir con mi jornada laboral junto a Pinkie. Salí al pasillo para notar que mis compañeros ya se habían ido a cumplir sus deberes y promesas de aquel día. Yo caminé para despertar a Pinkie y comenzar el trabajo cuanto antes.

Toqué su puerta y bajé a la cocina, ella me alcanzaría dentro unos minutos; comencé a encender los hornos cuando escuche algo que alejaría mi buen humor de esa mañana.

— Pinkie ¿Dónde estás linda? — No me costó reconocer la voz, ese desgraciado la había venido a ver — Pinkie, te traje margaritas solares, tus favoritas… oh, Rubik… — dijo esto frunciendo el seño y con un tono despectivo mientras entraba en la cocina

— Discord… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? — le contesté con el mismo tono al ver que se acercaba a mi

— Podrías perderte y dejarme a solas con Pinkie — dijo jugando con un paquete que tenía en las manos

— ¿a solas con Pinkie? — le pregunté con una sonrisa burlona en la cara — ¿para qué querrías estar a solas con Pinkie?

— mmmm planeo divertirme mucho con ella y tu cara amargada nos arruinaría la alegría

— ¿mi cara? ¿Has visto ya la tuya?

— Cuidado con tus palabras pony — me dijo acercándose a mí, intentando intimidarme. Yo no retrocedí

— no te tengo miedo Discord, además… no los dejaré solos, Pinkie solo me necesita a mi

— ¿a ti? — Dijo burlonamente — ¿por qué necesitaría a un Pony cobarde que no es capaz de aceptar o demostrarle lo que siente por ella? — Me quedé helado — jajajajaja (odio esa risa) Rubik ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta? Por favor ¡Todo Ponyville sabe que estas enamorado! — Su tono de voz comenzaba a subir — ¡pero déjame decirte algo equino! Quizá ella te prefiera a ti en este instante y me lleves ventaja… pero mientras yo respire voy a luchar por su casco ¡ella será mía patético asno, te venceré y la reclamaré para mí! —

Discord realmente se veía furioso, yo no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. El rey del caos acababa de reconocer enfrente de mí que estaba enamorado de Pinkie Pie, además me acababa de asegurar que yo también lo estaba y que todo Ponyville ya se había enterado ¿Cómo era posible que todos se enteraran de que me encontraba enamorado antes que yo? Aun así no dejé que mi asombro me robara la compostura, seguí con la frente en alto haciéndole cara a Discord.

— No te dejaré hablar así de Pinkie; en primer lugar no entraré en tu juego… y en segundo… la única forma en la que permitiré que Pinkie Pie esté a tu lado… es que ella decida estar a tu lado…

Me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hacia la alacena.

— No he terminado contigo pony — dijo acercándose a mi claramente en plan ofensivo

— Si me tocas no respondo — dije encendiendo mi cuerno

— Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen? ¿Es un nuevo juego? — la voz de Pinkie nos tranquilizo embelesó al instante

— Pinkie — dijimos ambos sobresaltados

— Discord que agradable visita, me hace feliz verte n.n — dijo la yegua rosada

— oh ¿en serio? Jaja me siento alagado — dijo burlonamente mientras me miraba intentando darme celos

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Discord?

— te traje tus dulces favoritos Pinkie y quería saber si te gustaría ir a patinar al lago

— oh, me encanta patinar pero es verano… el lago está completamente aguado jijiji

— bueno, no es nada que yo no pueda arreglar

— pero Discord, no tienes permitido alterar el ambiente!

— Me arriesgaré por ti — dijo aquel invadiendo el espacio personal de Pinkie

— mjeje me encantaría Discord pero tenemos mucho trabajo hoy

— Así es, Pinkie y yo estaremos muy ocupados por lo que estaremos juntos todo el día — dije presumiéndole — así que si no te importa, iremos a hacer unas compras

Acto seguido empuje a Pinkie Pie afuera de la tienda dejando a un furioso Draconequus en Sugarcube Corner.

— vaya, Discord actuaba extraño — dijo Pinkie mirando la pastelería

— sí, quizá corazón — le respondí mientras mi mente divagaba

— ¿co-co-cómo me llamaste? — dijo Pinkie mientras se ruborizaba adquiriendo un tono más rosado de lo común

— Te dije cora… — me quedé mudo al darme cuenta de mis palabras — he… yo… dije… Con razón! — estaba poniéndome nervioso ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido?

—he… no, tú me llamaste… co…

— ¡MIRA PINKIE! ¡ GIRASOLES EN OFERTA! — grité entrando en pánico mientras corría a un puesto para distraer su atención xD

Pinkie solo rió nerviosamente y comenzó a dar saltitos para seguirme llena de alegría.

Después seguimos dando vueltas por todo el mercado comprando algunas cosas que nos hacían falta en la cocina, incluso comprar era divertido al lado de Pinkie Pie. Para ese entonces ella y yo ya eras más unidos. Después de todo ya habíamos convivido 5 meses día y noche. También nuestra relación con Sky había avanzado mucho; Kain ya le permitía a él y a las mane llamarle por su nombre.

Las compras llegaban a su fin y pronto tendríamos que regresar a Sugarcube a continuar con nuestro trabajo, sin embargo yo me sentía un poco trastornado por mi encuentro con Discord; me había afectado mucho lo que me había dicho. Decidí que invitaría a Pinkie a tomar una malteada, claro que tuve que armarme de mucho valor.

— He… Pinkie…

— ¿Qué ocurre Rubik?

— hace calor ¿no crees?

— oh, por supuesto que si n.n me encantan los días soleados; son muy alegres. Los días lluviosos no mucho, tienden a verse muy tristes y obscuros además de que los relámpagos son muy aterradores. Pero para mi suerte, Rainbow Dash no programa lluvia muy seguido por lo que puedo salir la mayoría del tiempo a hacer sonreír a la gente yuju! — ¿Cómo podía hablar tanto? — Además, como aún no es temporada sidra y me encanta la sidra, puedes tomar malteadas frías en los días soleados para refrescarte ya sanes para sustituir la falta de sidra de manzana! :3— bingo, esa era mi oportunidad

— por supuesto que si ¿te gustaría ir a tomar una conmigo? — dije un poco nervioso. La cara de la pony se llenó de absoluta emoción y con un salto lleno de energía me contestó

— ¡eso sería maravilloso Rubik! :D ¡podemos ir a la fuente de sodas "el abrevadero del tío horse"! ¡Ahí venden todo tipo de bebidas y botanas, además de que todos van a refrescarse por lo que habrá muchos ponis y podré saludar a mis amigos!

— tú me guías — conteste con una enorme sonrisa que Pinkie correspondió mientras comenzaba a caminar (dar saltitos).

Era oficial, mi primera cita con Pinkie. Que desgracia que los problemas comenzaran ese día, cuando llegamos a la fuente de sodas todo se veía tranquilo. De haber sabido lo que nos esperaba jamás la hubiera invitado a ese lugar.

Entramos juntos al abrevadero del tío Horse y nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la esquina y pusimos las compras en la esquina; era un lugar agradable con buena música de fondo para medio día. La Dj era una pony que pude reconocer bien, DJ-Pon3 o Vinyl Scratch (su nombre legal). Hacia presentaciones por toda Equestria, y tal parece que tuvimos la fortuna de ir el día que le tocaba en Ponyville.

La mesera por fin llegó a atendernos.

— ¡yiiijaa! ¡Bienvenidos al abrevadero! ¿Qué les traigo? — dijo la mesera con un tono vaquero y una sonrisa

— ¡ajua! ¡Quisiera una malteada de manzana!— dijo Pinkie imitando el acento de la amable mesera

— ¡eso es excelente! Maravillosa elección ¿Qué le traigo a tu novio?

Pinkie pie se sonrojo por completo mientras se comenzaba a reír nerviosamente sin para. Extraña reacción. La mesera se le quedó viendo extraño

— Yo quiero una malteada de fresa — le dije con una sonrisa a la mesera la cual asintió y se alejó de nosotros

Pinkie seguía riendo, lo cual me parecía tierno. Comenzó a rascar la mesa evadiendo mi mirada inusualmente callada. Decidí hablar para evitarle la tortura.

— ¿entonces te gustan las manzanas?

— oh, si, son mis favoritas! Son deliciosas y jugosas; además… se puede hacer sidra con ellas! :D— jaja bingo, la apena pony desapareció al instante

— si, son deliciosas. Por cierto, parece que también se volvieron las favoritas de Kain

— claro, va casi todos los días a Sweet Apple Acres a comer algunas manzanas… aunque yo creo que realmente va solo para ver a Applejack…

— vaya ¿eso crees? Porque yo también pienso lo mismo ¿cómo te diste cuenta?

—pues… es obvio, no lo pueden disimular; la forma en que se miran, sus sonrisas, su manera de disfrutar el tiempo juntos, caminan siempre muy pegados, el brillo en sus ojos cuando se miran… — sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. Pude sentir mi rostro ruborizarse y no pase por alto que Pinkie estaba en mi misma condición. Parecía que nos había descrito a nosotros — o no lo sé, siempre se me ha hecho fácil distinguir a los ponis enamorados— terminó de decir Pinkie

— bu-bueno, y… ¿qué opinas de Sky? — respondí nervioso para desviar la conversación

— oh… creo que Sky es más obvio que tú y Kain— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué yo y Kain? —a leguas se nota que el pegaso muere por Rainbow, lo que no sé es si RD siente lo mismo

— oh… ya-ya veo, pobre Sky… —contesté aún en shock. ¿Entonces ya sabía que probablemente estaba enamorado de ella?

La mesera por fin llegó con las malteadas, puso las bebidas en la mesa mientras decía algunas palabras vaqueras. Después se alejó dejándonos solos otra vez.

—Esto es delicioso — dijo Pinkie dándole un sorbo a su bebida — entonces supongo que tu sabor favorito son las fresas

— pues no precisamente…— aquí iba, me arme de valor para continuar — en realidad la pedí de fresas porque… mi nuevo color favorito es el rosa — contesté mientras intentaba lanzarle una mirada provocadora para acompañar mi indirecta. Pinkie solo rio sonrojada de nuevo y continuó tomando su malteada.

Seguimos charlando un rato más y todo iba a la perfección. Como deseaba que Discord estuviera ahí para vernos juntos buajaja.

En fin, no todo iba a ser felicidad ya que en ese instante las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando a un par de cuadrúpedos con armadura que al instante reconocí. Dos soldados de elite de Cordis Die habían entrado al establecimiento en una aparente busca de algo… o alguien. Pinkie se sintió un poco temerosa al ver al par de ponis caminar hacia el mostrador, la verdad es que esos dos traían una mala vibra. Todos los demás ponis alrededor comenzaron a ver con incertidumbre a los visitantes, algunos estaban temblando. Siguieron caminando mirando a todos lados, inmediatamente y sin que nadie lo notara ejecuté un hechizo de ilusión para disfrazarme de otro pony.

— oh… doctor ¿has visto a un apuesto semental blanco? — dijo Pinkie Pie volteando a todos lados que al parecer no noto mi transformación

— ¿apuesto? — pregunté mientras miraba el aspecto que había tomado. Ahora era un pony terrestre café con un reloj de arena en el costado, crin cafe y… bueno ya sabrán en quien me convertí.

— así es doctor, ese guapo semental estaba sentado justo donde está usted — dijo Pinkie desconcertada

— ya veo… ¿a caso te gusta ese apuesto semental? — pregunté aprovechando la situación

— ji ji ji… doctor, creí que a usted no le gustaban las charlas que tienen que ver con sentimientos

— tiene razón Pinkie Pie… es solo que no soy el doctor — le confesé por fin a Pinkie

— ¿ah no?

— jaja soy yo, Rubik — contesté sonriendo — es un hechizo de ilusión

— ¿Rubik? Oh y pensar que casi te digo… emmm — Pinkie se sonrojo de nuevo y clavo la vista en su malteada. Me dieron ganas de preguntar otra vez, pero tenía que ver que sucedía con los soldados y eso era más importante.

Fije mi vista en los extraños visitantes para analizarlos mejor. Era un unicornio blanco y un pegaso café, ambos con su armadura poco discreta; eran de color doradas adornadas con una tela roja carmesí y unas capas del mismo color, ambos con espada y ambos con sus cascos idénticos al que Sky guardaba en su habitación.

— Buenas tardes amable semental — dijo el unicornio con una voz grave, sus ojos eran azul marino

— buenas tardes señores ¿en qué les puedo servir? — contestó tranquilamente un pony mayor de edad; seguramente el tío Horse

— buscamos a estos ponis — contestó el pegaso mostrando una par de fotos al tio Horse y a toda la tienda

No tuve que ver las fotos para adivinar que se trataba de Kain y yo, porque al instante que el pegaso las mostró todos voltearon a ver hacia nuestra mesa buscándome, claro que solo vieron confundidos a Pinkie Pie con el Doctor Whooves. Nadie sabía dónde estaba, mas la suerte no estaba de mi lado. Los dos ponis se acercaron a nuestra mesa y se sentaron sin cuidado o permiso alguno; Pinkie estaba notablemente asustada.

— algo me dice que ustedes saben donde están estos ponis — dijo el unicornio poniendo las fotos en la mesa, eran grandes con un letrero de "Se Busca"

En efecto éramos Kain y yo, aunque un poco más jóvenes. Pinkie ahogo un pequeño grito al ver nuestros rostros.

— Tomaré tu asombro como un sí — dijo el pony peligrosamente cerca de Pinkie —dime donde están viejo… — ahora se dirigía a mí, aunque no le quitaba los ojos de encima a mi querida Pie, eso comenzaba a molestarme.

— no los he visto en mi vida — respondí secamente

— No, no, no… tú no quieres engañarnos — dijo el pegaso — ¿sabes quienes somos?

— La elite de Cordis Die — respondí sin interés

— vaya, vaya… ¿Qué nos delató? — preguntó el unicornio asombrado

— Su armadura… no es tan… sutil… — respondí desafiante

— sabes cultura general… eso es bueno, sin embargo no te librara de nosotros. Solo te lo preguntare una vez más ¿Dónde están estos ponis? Si no me lo dices, creo que tendré que sacarle la verdad a esta linda dama… a besos Jajaja — había dicho esto mientras sujetaba la barbilla de Pinkie y se acercaba a ella que tenía una expresión de terror. Mala decisión, me había logrado enfurecer.

Envié al carajo mi plan del perfil bajo y hundí mi casco en la asquerosa cara del unicornio que salió disparado de la mesa y callo unos centímetros lejos de nosotros. Su amigo pegaso se levantó exaltado e incrédulo de lo que acababa de pasar; volteó a verme enojado y se preparó para atacarme. La ventaja de entrenar combate junto a Skylander, era que nos había enseñado el estilo de batalla del ejército de Cordis Die, por lo que se me hizo fácil contrarrestar y predecir su golpe.

Su casco se dirigía a mi lleno de fuerza bruta, por lo que me resultaría difícil pararlo. Mi única opción era desviarla, y así lo hice. Finalmente su casco estuvo frente a mí y yo de un golpe ligero lo desvié hacia arriba para después sujetarlo fuertemente de la otra pata y lanzarlo junto a su amigo. Todos estaban atónitos de ver la escena; un par de ponis supuestamente soldados derrotados por el enclenque doctor. Pinkie aunque sabía que era yo también se encontraba sorprendida, no le dí importancia y me acerqué al desdichado dúo.

— No sé quién te creas desgraciado, pero te voy a decir una cosa y espero que te quede claro… —realmente estaba desbordado por la ira — le pones tu mugroso casco encima a Pinkie Pie otra vez… y te enseño como se sobrepasan los límites del dolor…

Un pequeño hilo de sangre corría por el hocico del unicornio, que estaba viéndome con odio. Se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a reírse, el equino con capacidad mágica encendió su cuerno y apunto a Pinkie listo para disparar.

— Descuida, me asegurare de que nadie le vuelva a poner un casco encima —dijo el unicornio con una mirada asesina y una sonrisa psicópata

— atrévete y te juro que…

— ¿Qué harás? ¿De qué es capaz un simple pony terrestre? — se burló el pegaso, yo solo me sonreí

— vaya que son estúpidos y ciegos— dije

De pronto un circulo dorado apareció alrededor de los tres, dentro del circulo otro más pequeño y dentro de este un dibujo del sol y la luna formando el símbolo del Ying y el Yang. Este comenzó a girar y todos comenzaron a ver sorprendidos la escena. Pinkie miraba asustada.

— hace un momento me preguntabas por un poni en especial… bueno, ya no tienes que buscar mas — dije deshaciendo mi camuflaje

— tu… debí imaginarlo — dijo el pegaso

— ustedes son torpes, ni aun diciéndoles que yo era el poni que buscaban disfrazado hubieran sospechado de mi

—un círculo mágico — dijo el unicornio temblando

— ¿círculo mágico? — preguntó su compañero

—un círculo mágico— repitió el asustado unicornio — sirven para muchas cosas: invocar bestias, hacer una maldición, deshacer una maldición… condenar ponis… por Celestia

— Jajaja conoces el circulo… parece que no te han enseñado a usarlo o contrarrestarlo… en fin, no te preocupes. Ahora solo lo usare para transportarnos a un lugar donde no dañen a terceros — dije mientras sentíamos una sacudida a nuestro alrededor y contemplábamos cómo las cosas fuera del circulo comenzaban a desvanecerse. Una explosión de luz seguida de un nuevo panorama fue lo siguiente que presenciamos.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en campo abierto; a nuestra derecha estaba el bosque Everfree y a la izquierda podíamos ver la parte trasera de una pequeña cabañita. En el jardín había dos ponis, una era Fluttershy y el otro era mi amigo Kain. Ambos se habían quedado boquiabiertos al vernos aparecer, sin embargo Kain cambió su expresión a una de asombro mezcla preocupación cuando reconoció las armaduras; después echó a correr a mi lado.

— vaya, ya se estaban tardando — me dijo cuando estuvo a mi lado. Los otros dos ponis lo reconocieron al instante

— así que aquí están los dos. El General estará complacido

— necesitaran sus cuatro patas para eso, y dudo que después de que terminemos con ustedes puedan seguir usándolas — dijo Kain en burla

— he… disculpen…. ¿Qué- que está ocurriendo aquí? — preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy

— mejor ve a esconderte Fluttershy, ponte a salvo en tu casa… después te explicaremos

— ¿entonces les explicaremos ya? —pregunté

— si… no podemos seguir ocultándoselos… Fluttershy, obedece…

La pegaso amarilla no rechisto o cuestiono la orden; Kain se había escuchado muy mandón, pero esa no era su intención. Cuando ella estuvo a salvo continuamos con nuestros asuntos.

— los estuvimos esperando, se tardaron mucho — dijo Kain en burla

— pues ya estamos aquí, no esperen más…

Desenvainaron sus espadas y se lanzaron contra nosotros. El unicornio contra Kain y el pegaso contra mí. Vaya que eran hábiles, lanzaban tajos a diestra y siniestra con el afán de separar nuestras cabezas de nuestro cuerpo. El pegaso usaba sus alas para darle más impulso y poder a sus ataques que cada vez más se acercaban a mí. No más piedad, era hora de usar mis habilidades mágicas. Encendí mi cuerno y me preparé a atacar, mi especialidad eran los relámpagos, las descargas eléctricas y cosas parecidas. Un pequeño proyectil azul apenas visible salió disparado de mi cuerno e impactó en la espada del pegaso, pero nada había ocurrido aparentemente.

—jajajaja ¿eso es todo? — preguntó el pegaso sarcásticamente. Yo solo mostré media sonrisa de satisfacción

En el siguiente segundo mi cuerpo entero fue rodeado de un aura azul y de ella se desprendió de forma automática un relámpago que a toda velocidad describió algunas curvas y vueltas en el aire pero que impactó con una increíble precisión en el mismo lugar en el cual había caído el pequeño proyectil. La espada del pegaso salió disparada lejos de nosotros perdiéndose de vista, dejando al poni volador completamente incrédulo.

— ¿Qué-que-que acabas de hacer? Ese rayo salió de tu cuerpo!

— jaja si, solo fue una pequeña liberación de energía — contesté

—pero ni siquiera apuntaste

— no tengo qué, ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme en crear un relámpago o dirigirlo. Todo es automático. Lo único que tengo que procurar es acertar el proyectil preliminar. El pequeño rayito azul, es el… "marca impacto" por así decirlo jaja

— ¿Qué?

— el relámpago siempre impactará en el mismo lugar donde haya caído ese pequeño rayo azul. Así que en realidad lo que tengo que acertar es el marcador y no el relámpago en sí, lo demás es automático. Gasto menos energía así y obtengo mejor precisión n.n — expliqué orgulloso — bueno, ahora a lo nuestro

Me acerqué para hundir mi casco en su cara aprovechando que aún estaba digiriendo lo que le acababa de decir. El pegaso se retorció de dolor en el suelo y se levantó a toda velocidad a contraatacar. Lamentablemente no pude detener ese golpe que me dio en la nariz de lleno, comencé a sentir mi tibia sangre brotar y manchar mi pelaje. El pegaso comenzó a reir; ahora si se había sacado boleto.

Mientras tanto Kain jugaba con su presa cruelmente. Cualquier unicornio común en medio de una batalla mágica contra Kain está perdido; mi amigo lanzaba conjuros y hechizos mientras esquivaba los del enemigo como si se tratara de un videojuego.

— ¡bumm! 30 puntos por acertar en la pata trasera— decía mientras el otro unicornio se tallaba la herida

— desgraciado! Ter enseñare a tomar las cosas con seriedad!

— oups… atraje al jefe del nivel Jajaja

— D: ahh! Ya me tienes harto! "Elemento agua, espadas de niebla"!

Un pequeño tornado gris comenzó a formarse alrededor del unicornio; giraba tan rápido que comenzó a cortar el pasto y las flores a su alrededor. Kain se veía entretenido, miraba esperando el ataque de su contrincante.

— Qué bonito tornado — dijo Kain — parece que tendré que cuidarme de que no me toque

— jaja tienes razón, sin embargo es imposible que los esquives. ¡Despídete! — dijo el unicornio lanzando ráfagas de aquel tornado en dirección a mi amigo. Lacara de Kain cambió a una de horror e impotencia al ver las ráfagas de viento cortando todo a su paso y acercándose a él. Tal parece que mucha fue su impresión porque no logró esquivarlos y recibió de lleno los golpes.

— ¡Nooooo! ¡Kain! — escuche gritar a Fluttershy a lo lejos, yo no me podía mover; me había quedado petrificado. Nuestros enemigos solo reían macabramente de satisfacción. Frente a nuestros ojos podíamos ver a nuestro amigo paralizado y con una mirada vacía. De súbito unas líneas de sangre comenzaron a formarse por todo su cuerpo haciéndose más gruesas cada vez hasta que por fin empezaron a escurrir. Fluttershy lloraba, sin embargo pasó algo que nos dejó mas confundidos que antes. El cuerpo de Kain en lugar de partirse en pedazos comenzó a obscurecerse, después a agrietarse y por último a desintegrarse en partículas de cenizas. Todos (menos yo) miraban con la boca abierta la escena.

— ¡Elemento Luz, aliento celestial! — se alcanzó a escuchar el grito de mi amigo sobre nuestras cabezas haciendo que todos volteáramos a buscarlo.

El se encontraba cayendo del cielo sobre nuestro invitado cornudo (no sé cómo lo hizo). Cuando tocó el suelo una explosión de luz completamente blanca salió de su cuerno obligándonos a cubrir nuestros ojos. Cuando la luz se disipo pudimos ver a Kain encima del unicornio que se encontraba quieto sobre el suelo.

— no-no… me… puedo… mover… — decía el unicornio mas tieso que Discord cuando era roca

— y no podrás — contestó Kain — ahora preparate, porque te haré revivir tus peores pesadillas…— Kain tenía una cara maniática que le daba un toque tétrico — …elemento obscuridad…

— desgraciado! — dijo el pegaso al ver a su amigo a la merced de Kain mientras volaba para intentar taclearlo

— hoy no cariño — le dije al pegaso mientras le acertaba otro relámpago que lo envió al suelo

… gran vórtice del terror… — terminó de decir Kain

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo un poco aterrador. Las pupilas del unicornio se dilataron a tal grado que casi desaparece la retina de sus ojos. Después comenzó a sudar y a padecer pequeños espasmos. Seguido a eso el desdichado pony logro romper la parálisis solo para comenzar a lanzar gritos desgarradores de terror mientras se revolcaba y sujetaba su cabeza preso del pánico.

Kain había logrado lo que quería, introducir a su oponente dentro de una ilusión. El hechizo era sencillo pero muy eficiente, y, dependiendo del anfitrión, poderoso. Consistía simplemente en manipular la mente del individuo con una pequeña ilusión, haciéndolo entrar en un auto trance similar a un sueño; solo que controlado por Kain. Luego, la mente del hechizado comienza a llenar ese sueño con cosas al azar que Kain manipula a tal grado de conseguir revivir las pesadillas del sujeto y amplificarlas. Después de eso podía salir de la mente de su oponente sin temor a que este se levantara. Era un hechizo efectivo que dejaba atrapado a las víctimas en un mundo de terror creado por su propio subconsciente.

— No se levantará en un rato — dijo Kain más para sí que para nosotros con un unicornio agonizando a sus pies

— ¡desgraciado! ¿Qué le estás haciendo? — preguntó su herido compañero con rabia

— Yo nada, se lo está haciendo el mismo…

— liberalo!

—mmmm… no… no te preocupes, despertara dentro de unos minutos… o algunas horas, depende de que tan traumado este tu amigo

— Kain… ¿no exageraste? — pregunté al ver al unicornio completamente perdido

— esta vez no fui yo, él solito se está matando… en cuanto a ti pegaso, no te podemos dejar escapar. No podemos dejar que Cordis Die se entere de que estamos aquí

— están perdidos; si no nos reportamos en tres días sabrán que pasa algo extraño y vendrán a buscarnos — dijo el pegaso sonriendo

— quizá… pero… Cordis Die tiene un ejército muy grande ahora, seguramente no se darían cuenta de que les faltan dos soldados. En todo caso, si lo hacen ya habrán pasado varios meses…

—Entonces vas a asesinarnos…. — dijo el pegaso con indignación

— no, yo no soy nadie para decir el destino de nada. Solo los dejaré a su suerte en el bosque, tardaran en salir y contactar con su cuartel el mismo tiempo que ellos en percatarse de su ausencia y para ese entonces ya habremos escapado

El pegaso nos miraba con odio, sabía que teníamos razón.

— quítate la armadura a ti y a tu amigo, toma este mapa y esta brújula e intérnate en el bosque. Del otro lado del bosque se encuentra Dodge City, tendrán que viajar en línea recta al sureste. Toma tus provisiones y tus armas— dijo Kain, el pegaso lo obedeció incrédulo — ahora toma a tu amigo y váyanse

El pegaso caminó con dificultad (debido al relámpago que le mandé :D ) y llegó a su amigo. Lo puso sobre su lomo y con más dificultad aún se adentró en el bosque. Antes de perderlo de vista dio media vuelta y nos miró. En sus ojos se podía leer un "Gracias… son unos malditos bastardos desgraciados salvajes… pero gracias…"

Kain y yo le sonreímos y el continuó su camino. Ahora nosotros teníamos que ir a descansar y curar nuestras heridas; además de ver el estado de Fluttershy. Cuando llegamos la pegaso se encontraba en el patio a unos metros del campo de batalla temblando, tenía los cascos cubriendo su cabeza y una pequeña multitud de animalitos a su alrededor acariciándola y trayéndole bellotas y todo tipo de cosas. Era una escena bastante tierna. Pero cuando la pony nos vió a su lado sanos y salvos gritó de alegría

— ¡Rubik, Kain! ¡Están bien!— dijo en medio de lagrimas lanzándose a mi amigo —oh Kain, creí que te habían herido…. O peor… que… tu habías… muerto… — dijo y comenzó a llorar otra vez en los cascos de mi amigo— ¿estás herido? ¿Te-te duele algo?

— No te preocupes Fluttershy, estamos bien… quizá con algunos rasguños… y una nariz rota — dijo mi amigo con una pequeña risa al ver mi nariz y mi hocico… y mi cuello… y la gran mayoría de mi cuerpo cubierto en la sangre que había escurrido de mi nariz que ahora se veía ligeramente chueca – necesitamos un botiquín de primeros auxilios

— tengo medicinas por aquí — dijo entre sollozos una asustada Fluttershy

La poni nos condujo a su sala y nos sentó en un par de bancos. Después fue a su habitación y regresó con un montón de animales y medicinas; acto seguido comenzó a curar una pequeña raspada de Kain mientras le cantaba una canción. Mientras el raspón de Kain recibía tratamiento de primera yo seguía pudriéndome, intentando detener el flujo de sangre que salía de mi nariz rota ¬¬

¿Qué se traían esos dos? ¿Por qué tanto cariño? ¿Y Applejack?

— Gracias Fluttershy, no me dolió nada n.n — dijo Kain cuando la pegaso hubo terminado de sanar sus raspaditas

— oh… no fue nada — dijo la pegaso sonrojada — ahora va tu nariz Rubik… oh my… has perdido mucha sangre… debo actuar rápido

— no te preocupes, yo me encargo de el — dijo Kain — Rubik… préstame el Rubik

Ya sabía a lo que se refería. De mi cuello colgaba mi tesoro, diminuto y pequeño como si fuera un diamante. Me lo descolgué y poco a poco el Rubik fue adquiriendo su tamaño original. Fluttershy miraba atenta. La única manera de que alguien pueda usar el Rubik es que yo se lo permita; es decir, nadie más que yo y sus anteriores dueños hemos podido descifrarlo. Así que tome el Rubik en mis cascos y lo abrí para que Kain pudiera usarlo. Mi amigo tomó el control de Rubik y comenzó a seguir el mismo procedimiento que yo cuando cure a Sky. En unos minutos mi nariz estaba reparada.

— eso fue increíble — dijo Fluttershy

— el poder del Rubik — le dije

— ¿esa cosa se llama como tú? — pregunto la pegaso

— pues… si jaja es mía después de todo

— tu nariz aun sangra… — me dijo preocupada

— Kain pudo reparar mi nariz, pero no puede cerrar mis vasos sanguíneos — le contesté

— Ya sé quién te puede preparar una poción para eso! Y tienes suerte, ella vendrá en cualquier momento. Le pedí que hiciera medicinas para los castores; ayer comieron troncos con musgos y les dio dolor de estomago

— oh, excelente ¿Quién es?

— oh, es una gran amiga. Ella viene de muy lejos pero es muy buena cebra

Oh, oh… no sé por qué me dio mal presentimiento escuchar la palabra "cebra"… a Kain no le agradaban las "cebras"… era curioso, porque él tiene el aspecto de una. La cara de mi amigo cambió al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿una cebra? ¿En Equestria? — preguntó Kain preocupado

— así es, es una tipo de shaman; hace pociones y sabe usar magia aún sin tener un cuerno— esa descripción me empezaba a sonar familiar… y no me agradaba —puede llegar a ser sorprendente, es decir… no ves muchas cebras y menos una como esta… — dijo mientras nos servía un poco de té que nosotros empezamos a tomar gustosos — incluso sería demasiado fácil encontrar a esta cebra entre las demás ¿saben por qué?— Kain y yo negamos con la cabeza — ¡tiene una Cutiemark! — escupimos el té en cuanto escuchamos esto

— dime Fluttershy… eh… ¿a caso esa Cutiemark… es un sol en espiral? — dijo Kain temeroso, ya que sabía la respuesta

— oh… si, vaya ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— y… ¿esta cebra tiende a hablar raro? ¿En rimas?— pregunté asustado esta vez yo

—si… si… ¿la conocen? — preguntó la pegaso confusa

— ¿co-como se llama tu amiga? — preguntó Kain mientras susurrábamos "no ella, no ella…"

— Zecora

Bum… casi escucho como Kain azotaba en el piso, pero logre sujetarlo. Tal parecía que las cosas se iban a complicar y que mis sospechas sobre la misteriosa silueta rayada que había visto repetidamente en el mercado eran ciertas. Las cosas se iban a poner feas.

— Rubik ¿Qué haremos? — me preguntó mi amigo. No era común verlo entrar en pánico

— ¿están bien? — preguntó Fluttershy

— hay que irnos Rubik aun no estoy listo para esto

— no Kain, tienes que decirle la verdad esto es el destino!— le dije a mi compañero

—no entiendes Rubik… Tú no viste esos ojos llenos de desprecio cuando se enteró…

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te recuerdo que yo también estuve ahí! ¡Yo también vi al clan caer! ¡Pero ella no, necesita saberlo, merece una explicación!— grité. Kain se quedó pasmado al oírme decir eso, bajó la cabeza lleno de pesar

— No puedo hacerlo… no aún…

— Tarde…— le dije señalando a la puerta

En el umbral se podía ver a una anonadada cebra mirarnos con horror. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera de color blanco, se notaría como se puso pálida con solo mirarnos.

— Por el amor a cielo, a los hermanos Brave y Diamond Heart enfrente de mi tengo —dijo con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de ira

Si… las cosas no iban a mejorar…

* * *

**Bueno, como ya dije arriba... lo siento u.u me tarde mucho en subir este cap, en parte porque no he tenido mucha inspiración y en parte por que estoy en periodo de exámenes :P total, espero les haya gustado**

**Dejen los reviews y las galletas :3 gracias! n.n y si ven algún error díganme! **

**see you!**


	8. Tiempo Fuera

**Capitulo 8: Tiempo Fuera**

Dolor… eso era todo lo que podía alcanzar a sentir. Todo lo demás parecía estar muy lejano; escuchaba algunos murmullos y mi frente estaba demasiado caliente a pesar de que sentía algo húmedo gotear.

Todo era muy confuso ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Lo cierto era que no podía recordar absolutamente nada, es decir, si podía recordar cosas generales pero no tenía consciencia de los últimos hechos. Aún así sentía algo raro, además del dolor, como si algo no estuviera en su lugar. De pronto escuche un sonido fuerte, como de una puerta abriéndose y escuche los murmullos alejarse para posteriormente escuchar el mismo sonido seguido de un silencio absoluto.

Me sentía muy cansado y adolorido; intenté abrir los ojos solo para darme cuenta de que todo se veía borroso.

— Rubik…

Escuche un susurro a mi izquierda diciendo mi nombre, pero no podía ni mover el cuello

— Rubik… despierta…

Nada, realmente estaba agotado

— Rubik… vamos… te necesito despierto… Rubik… Rubik!... BRAVE HEART!

Reaccioné al escuchar mi verdadero nombre y al reconocer la voz. Era Kain.

— ah… ¿Kain?... — dije débilmente girando mi rostro hacia donde escuchaba la voz

— Brave… qué bueno que despiertas… ¿Cómo te sientes?

—ahg… horrible…

— lo siento mucho Brave… lo arruiné…

— ¿lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió Diamond? — solo nos dirigíamos a nosotros con nuestros verdaderos nombres en situaciones críticas

— ¿no puedes recordar verdad?

— Ahg… no… — dije intentando enfocar su rostro

— Lo supuse… después de que te hicieran eso… — dijo Kain seguramente señalando algo, pero aún tenía la vista muy nublada.

— Diamond… no puedo ver bien… — le dije a mi amigo con pesadez

— De-déjame… I-intentar ayudarte… — me quedé pasmado al oírlo. Su voz se estaba quebrando y ahora podía escuchar como luchaba por contener las lágrimas ¿qué había ocurrido? La última vez que lo había visto (esta vez oído) llorar fue la vez en que su madre partió al otro mundo.

— Diamond Heart… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

— si… quédate quieto…

A pesar de mi poca visión, pude ver un resplandor azul sobresalir en la obscuridad, opacando las demás luces. Después toda mi visión se inundó de la misma luz.

Era una sensación agradable, empecé a sentir como el dolor y la presión de mis ojos se comenzaba a desvanecer poco a poco y dejaba en cambio un inmenso alivio. Hubiera deseado que Kain hubiera continuado con su hechizo un poco más, pero cuando lo retiró pude ver con claridad… con el ojo izquierdo.

Ahora entendía por qué me sentía raro y fuera de lugar. Kain y yo estábamos colgados de cabeza, amarrados con unas ásperas cuerdas. Ahora sí que estaba confundido, voltee a ver a mi amigo y descubrí que estaba lleno de raspaduras y manchas de suciedad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de esa tristeza de la cual era preso periódicamente, sus ojos estaban irritados. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos tenía un aspecto muy rustico; había mascaras y vasos tribales por todos lados además de un caldero en el centro. Del lado contrario de la cabaña había un estante con infinidad de frascos llenos de diferentes sustancias, plantas, semillas o elementos; pude reconocer la mayoría como ingredientes curativos.

Voltee a ver el techo para analizar de qué forma nos habían atado. Un nudo sencillo, aunque con las pocas fuerzas que teníamos iba a ser poco sencillo desatarnos. Me venció el cansancio y dejé colgar mi cabeza de mi cuerpo una vez más; mi cuerpo ya estaba muy entumido. Grande fue mi sorpresa al ver un pequeño charco de sangre debajo de nosotros. Gire a ver a mi amigo para preguntarle, pero él habló primero.

— lo siento… de verdad lo siento Brave… ya no tengo energía… solo pude retirar la niebla de tu ojo izquierdo… — dijo mi amigo triste

— está bien Diamond… yo curaré el otro después… — Kain despegó la vista de mi con vergüenza, intentando no dejar que supiera lo que pensaba… pero fue inútil, lo había alcanzado a ver lo suficiente como para darme cuenta…

— no… no es cierto… —me negué asustado. Miré una vez más el charco de sangre y después a mi amigo. No tenía señal de estar sangrando de ningún lado. Eso quería decir que la sangre provenía de mi — Diamond… dime que no es cierto… — dije intentando hacer que me viera a los ojos

— De verdad lo siento Brave… fue todo mi culpa, no debí dejar que eso pasara…

Preso del terror comencé a llevar mi casco hasta mi frente. Aun sentía algo de dolor y humedad, pero lo más tenebroso era que sentía que algo faltaba. Mi casco estaba cada vez más cerca del lugar y yo seguía temblando de miedo por lo que sabía que NO iba a encontrar. No estaba seguro de querer averiguarlo, pero no me detuve hasta que por fin mi casco tocó mi frente… en el lugar donde se suponía debería estar mi cuerno.

Me quedé en shock unos segundos. Imagina que estás dormido un día, y cuando despiertas estas colgado de cabeza con un dolor intenso y te falta una extremidad… no hay palabras para describir el sentimiento ¿verdad? Bueno, así de confundido estaba yo.

Intenté negarme a mí mismo que eso estaba ocurriendo, pero era inútil. En el fondo sabía que era verdad, por lo que me resigne y un poco frustrado me gire a ver a mi amigo un poco triste y molesto.

Él estaba viéndome fijamente a los ojos, se culpaba por mi estado pero lo más probable es que yo solo me hubiera metido en problemas. Sin embargo no podía seguir andando a ciegas, necesitaba saber que había ocurrido.

— Tienes derecho a estar enojado conmigo… — él habló primero

— Necesito saber lo que ocurrió para decidir si enojarme o no... Tú si recuerdas lo que ocurrió…

— si…

— ¿Qué esperas?

— Necesito bajarnos de aquí primero

Kain flexiono sus patas y su torso hasta llegar a sus ataduras, una vez ahí comenzó a masticar las cuerdas intentando romperlas. Para nuestra suerte se rompieron fácilmente liberando a mi amigo que cayó al suelo como una roca. Lanzó un pequeño gritito de dolor ante su brusca caída y se quedó recostado en el suelo durante unos cinco minutos. Durante ese tiempo lo observe aún de cabeza con todos mis malestares, empezaba a sentir frio y al parecer la pérdida de sangre y de mi cuerno comenzaban a darme fiebre. Era un asco total.

Finalmente Kain se levantó en medio de algunos quejidos. Estaba mareado, seguramente por haber estado colgado de cabeza tanto tiempo. De hecho era increíble que yo siguiera vivo, estar colgado de cabeza con una pequeño corte en la frente era suficiente para que un pony muriera en treinta minutos ya que la sangre empieza a bajar gracias a la gravedad, y al ser un líquido siempre ejerce presión en todos sus puntos. Al haber una grita empieza a escapar por ahí, en cuestión de minutos el sistema sanguíneo se queda vacio… y mueres.

Mientras yo divagaba en mis pensamientos Kain ya había conseguido un cuchillo con el cual cortó mi soga. Comencé a caer cual costal de harina esperando el golpe, pero para mi sorpresa Kain había logrado atraparme en el aire con su hechizo de anti gravedad y logrando posarme en el suelo suavemente.

Todo empezó a darme vueltas en la cabeza, era una sensación de dolor horrible. Con mi único ojo servible observe mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba muy lastimado; golpes por todos lados, rasguños y sangre. Comencé a titiritar del frío que sentía por la falta de sangre y me sentía demasiado débil para moverme. Kain pareció notar esto ya que al instante se posó junto a mí y me envolvió en sus patas y me recostó sobre él.

No me lo tomen a mal; hubiera preferido que me abrazara una yegua cachonda claro, pero no puedo negar que fue demasiado reconfortante sentir el calor del cuerpo de Kain reponiendo el mío. Él no era muy dado a los afectos, pero la situación lo demandaba. Eso me enterneció el corazón, el de verdad me apreciaba y me quería y estoy seguro que no quería verme partir. Yo era lo último que le quedaba.

— Por todos los cielos Ru… tengo que curarte… — dijo mi amigo triste

—je no te preocupes Kai… estaré Bien… solo necesito reponerme un poco

— ahí hay un sofá… déjame llevarte a él

— no, así estoy bien… tu eres lo suficientemente cómodo… — dije un poco avergonzado, pero la verdad era que tenía mucho frió y no quería que el idiota se despegara de mí

— jaja ya sé que soy guapo y sexy ¿pero y Pinkie?

— Pinkie no está aquí y necesito tu calor…

— Jajaja ¿te me estas declarando? xD

— cállate bastardo y cuéntame que me ocurrió, como llegamos aquí, quien nos dio esta paliza y… quien… me arrancó el cuerno…— dije asimilándola idea. Kain me miró triste de nuevo y miró al vacio

— todo empezó por ella… esta vez sí se armó grande…

— ¿quién?

— Zecora

— ¿Zecora está aquí? —pregunté asombrado

— Ru, dime que es lo último que recuerdas — me dijo Kain alarmado por mi estado

— recuerdo… estar peleando con unos tipos con armadura…

— oh, perfecto… recuerdas tu nariz rota?

— ¡es cierto! Recuerdo que curaste mi nariz con el Rubik en casa de Fluttershy. De ahí nada…

— Bien… voy a empezar desde ahí… _Después de curar tu nariz te regresé el Rubik. Tú lo convertiste en collar de nuevo mientras Fluttershy te examinaba; nos habló acerca de una amiga suya que podía terminar de curar tu nariz. Yo me sentí curioso al escuchar eso, por lo que me senté en una silla y presté atención. Ella fue por una tetera y unas yerbas para hacer té mientras nos contaba sobre su amiga. Te has de imaginar lo sorprendido que estaba al oír que era una cebra._

_Quiera o no, hablar sobre cebras o ver una termina haciendo que recuerde a mi madre y a… pues ya sabes Ru a mi hermana. Fluttershy siguió contándonos detalles de ella y era escalofriante escuchar cómo iba describiendo poco a poco a Zecora. Sin embargo yo seguía manteniendo la esperanza de que fuera otra cebra hasta que mencionó que tenía una Cutiemark… tú sabes que solo las cebras que tienen un padre o abuelo pony pueden tener Cutiemark. Así que al oír que esta tenía una perdí toda esperanza. Las cebras con marca son muy raras, las cebras con marca y con poderes mágicos son más raras aún. Ahora… las cebras con marca del sol en espiral…_

— Ya entendí esa parte — comenté un poco ansioso

—_el caso es que todo apuntaba a que solo podía ser ella. Estábamos muy asustados, yo se que eres el pony más valiente de todos, pero en ese instante te sentías igual que yo. _

_Sin embargo necesitábamos pruebas, aún había un rayito de esperanza de que se tratara de alguien más por lo que le pregunté a Fluttershy el nombre. "Zecora" respondió ella y entonces no pude evitar entrar en pánico, además había dicho que iba a llegar pronto._

— oh si. Eso ya lo recuerdo, intenté convencerte de que te quedaras a confrontarla. Y apareció antes de que pudiéramos escapar

— así es, recuerdas lo demás?

— No

— ok, prepárate porque viene lo bueno. _Estábamos discutiendo sobre…_

Kain se acomodo conmigo y se recostó en la pared para comenzar su historia, la cual dejo aquí tal y como él la escribió para la crónica:

_Estábamos discutiendo sobre qué hacer. Si quedarnos o irnos cuando apareció en la puerta. La causante de todos mis temores se hallaba mirándonos a mí y a Rubik con una mezcla de sorpresa y rencor. Pude ver en su semblante todo el dolor que le causaba verme de nuevo, lo cual terminó haciéndome sentir mal a mí también. _

—_Diamond Heart…— Zecora no sabía que me había cambiado el nombre— ¿por qué insistes en seguirme? Creí haber sido clara la ultima vez… te dije que si te volvía a encontrar no tendría más piedad contigo— siempre me ha dado escalofríos oírla hablar de esa forma_

— _¡Zecora, Prima! ¿Qué dice la vida? — dijo Rubik intentando calmar la tención_

— _Brave Heart… primo… no me sorprende que sigas atado a este idiota… _

— _jaja no están malo_

— _apártate, no tengo nada contra ti _

— _Prima… no hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva_

— _Brave… ya tuve mucha paciencia contigo… pero no más, esto es entre Diamond y Yo…_

_Yo estaba en exceso nervioso, la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado estuvo a punto de asesinarme. Nada aseguraba que si tenía la oportunidad en esta ocasión me perdonara otra vez._

— _he… ¿Qué… que ocurre? — preguntó tímidamente Fluttershy_

— _Fluttershy ¿cómo es que te mezclaste con estas escorias? — preguntó la cebra con desprecio_

— _yo… no…_

— _Para empezar… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí en Ponyville? — preguntó la equina rayada una vez más, esta vez a nosotros_

—_Zecora Heart… hermana… — dije por fin saliendo de mi trance_

— _¡NO! ¡TU YA NO ERES MI HERMANO! ¡ES MÁS, NO MERECES LLEVAR EL NOMBRE "HEART"! _

_Debo de reconocer que tiene su chiste ver a mi hermana enfadada. En primer lugar porque ella es muy paciente, segundo es demasiado temperamental, tercero te da miedo verla así… y cuarto y el más gracioso… se olvida de hablar en rimas xD_

— _Me van a decir de una vez que es lo están haciendo aquí en Ponyville… Después tomaran sus cosas y se irán, e intentare olvidar el hecho de estaban junto a la dulce Fluttershy_

— _yo… he… Zecora… ¿Qué ocurre? — dijo la pegaso completamente asustada_

— _Zecora… tienes que escucharme… por favor, necesito que entiendas que yo no lo hice… — le dije a mi hermana (si, Zecora es mi hermana :P) — Papá nos tendió una trampa… a todo el clan…_

— _No quiero volver a escuchar tus mentiras asesino —dijo Zecora con desprecio haciendo que Fluttershy comenzara temblar_

— _No te estamos mintiendo Zecora, el General te ha engañado— Dijo Rubik interviniendo _

—… _Yo te vi Diamond… —me dijo mi hermana una vez mas. Su voz empezó a quebrarse y pude ver una lagrima luchando por salir — te vi asesinar a todo el consejo con mis propios ojos… y lo peor… también te vi… a-a-asesinar… a… —no podía más, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de su rostro. Verla así me quebraba el alma — ¡te vi asesinar a nuestra madre! _

_Por fin Zecora había perdido la compostura. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir amargamente ante el recuerdo. Yo entendía bien lo que ella sentía. Me empezaron a arder los ojos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no lloraba pero pensar en ese triste día siempre terminaba superándome y con mi hermana ahí me sentía más desgraciado aún. Mire a Rubik, el observaba el piso de la casa compartiendo nuestro llanto en silencio. No sabía que decir, esta vez no podía defenderme o ayudarme; esta vez Zecora tenía razón… yo… si había asesinado a nuestra madre._

_Volver a pensar en eso me devastó, sentí como si una aguja se clavara en mi sistema nervioso y comencé a temblar. Ya no me preocupe por esconder mi dolor y comencé a derramar mis guardadas lagrimas que hacía tiempo gritaban por salir. Fluttershy también lloraba._

_Por un momento Zecora me miro sorprendida, como si no hubiera esperado verme llorar. Si ella supiera la verdad…_

— _Zecora… sé que me viste… sé que no lo puedo negar… no importa lo que haga ella jamás volverá… jamás podré traerla de vuelta… pero por favor… necesito que entiendas por qué lo hice… ya perdí a mi madre, ya perdí a mi padre… perdimos a todo el clan, toda la familia desapareció, solo me quedan ustedes dos… Tu y Brave… por favor, ya no quiero perderte a ti— durante un segundo Zecora pareció entender mis sentimientos. Pero rápidamente regreso a su estado hostil_

— _No entiendo por qué dices que perdiste a tu padre… el General Sigue vivo… _

— _El general ya no es mi padre… dejó de serlo después de lo que hizo_

— _¿vas a contar tus historias en contra del general de nuevo? —contestó mi hermana con enojo_

— _¡comprende que yo no soy el enemigo! ¡El General estuvo detrás de esto todo el tiempo! No sé cómo logró inculparme — dije frustrado_

— _Calla de una vez… no dejaré que hables así de nuestro padre_

— _Zecora por favor debes escucharnos — dijo Rubik _

— _Me das vergüenza primo — dijo la cebra volteando a ver a Rubik — Tú… el hijo legitimo del General… El heredero del trono y la sangre pura. Deberías estar al lado de tu padre en este instante, dándole caza a esta alimaña_

— _No es lo que tú crees Zecora. Esta ciega, debes abrir los ojos y te darás cuenta de la verdad— contestó Rubik en su defensa_

— _El General nos engañó, es por él que todos están muertos — esta vez hable yo_

— _¡SILENCIO!... una palabra más acerca del general y les juro que será la última_

_Rubik y yo nos quedamos mudos. La vez pasada apenas habíamos logrado escapar de Zecora, además ya nos encontrábamos ligeramente cansados por la batalla anterior._

— _El general arruinó mi vida… voy a vengarme — dije eta vez serio_

— _No te lo permitiré — dijo Zecora recobrando la compostura al igual que yo_

— _No quiero luchar contigo hermana_

— _oh hermanito… eso debiste pensar antes de seguir existiendo_

— _he… chicos… por favor… podemos tranquilizarnos y…_

— _Fluttershy… lamento los destrozos que estamos a punto de dejar en tu casa — dijo Zecora — será mejor que vayas con Twilight y le digas que he atrapado a dos prófugos y la traigas aquí_

— _¿pro-profugos? — contestó la pegaso confundida_

— _si… dile que son las sombras de Cordis Die… ella entenderá…_

— _yo…_

— _Fluttershy… largo! — gritó Rubik_

_La pegaso salió volando aterrada del lugar junto a un montón de animalitos._

_Vaya que la pelea no se hizo esperar. Aprovechando que Rubik y Yo estábamos distraídos viendo a Fluttershy, Zecora había aparecido en medio de los dos y nos había regalado un buen golpe con sus cascos delanteros que nos tumbó al suelo._

_Rubik y yo nos recobramos justo a tiempo para esquivar el siguiente, pero Zecora no daba tregua ya que al instante sopló de su casco un polvo verde que estalló y nos envió más lejos aún._

_Cuando nos levantamos pudimos ver surgir del humo verdoso restante de la explosión a dos pares de cebras idénticas. Zecora había creado tres clones que ahora estaban listas para atacar. Las cuatro Zecoras se dividieron en parejas para atacarnos. Rubik, seguido de dos clones, salió de la casa de Fluttershy por el agujero producto de la explosión. Yo me quedé adentro con el otro par. _

_Me prepare para atacar, no sabía si alguna de ellas era la original, pero entre mas clones eliminara mejor. Encendí mi cuerno y comencé a galopara para embestirlas. Pero ellas ya me esperaban._

— _jajajaja — se rieron antes de desaparecer enfrente de mí. Después de eso sentí como un casco hacía contacto con mi quijada y me levantaba del suelo. Después Zecora apareció justo a mi izquierda y me dio otra patada que me hizo comenzar a girar. Seguido a eso desapareció para aparecer de nuevo debajo de mí y golpearme una vez más, haciéndome volar. Otra Zecora apareció a mi derecha y me golpeo azotándome contra el techo. Una segunda Zecora me pateó para darme impulso nuevamente hasta que por fin otra Zecora apareció enfrente de mí y me golpeó en el aire con tal fuerza que me lanzó y me hizo atravesar la ventana._

_Caí pesadamente, eso me había dolido. El par de cebras aparecieron junto a mí._

— _Así que aún conservan las reliquias del clan — dijo mi hermana señalando mi cuello._

_En efecto, tanto mi armónica como el cubo de Rubik se transformaban en collares para su fácil transporte. _

— _Perfecto, el general complacido se vera_

— _¿Cómo es posible que te dejes manipular por él? Creí que eras inteligente… —dije enfadado_

_Se preparó para otra tanda de golpes, pero esta vez estaba listo. _

— _Elemento luz! Onda divina!_

_Un destello blanco salió de mi cuerno seguido de una onda expansiva que repelió a mis atacantes y las estrelló contra las paredes de la casa de Fluttershy._

_Acto seguido aproveche que estaban aturdidas y cree dos clones míos. Una para apoyarme a mí y otro para ayudar a Rubik. _

_Si lograba sumirla en una de mis ilusiones el combate estaría terminado, pero antes debía agotarla, asique mientras Zecora se cansaba uno de mis clones corrió para ayudar a Rubik._

_Di la vuelta en la esquina (o sea mi clon) y ahí estaba Rubik, viéndoselas duras. _

— _Rubik!_

— _Kain! Rápido! No durare más xD_

— _aguanta_

_Llegué a su lado y Zecora se molestó por eso, pero ahora era hora de comenzar la batalla (redundante xD). Para ganar había que dejarla fuera de combate y para eso teníamos que idear un plan para no herirla._

_La cebra no daba tregua, se posó en el suelo y comenzó a decir unas palabras en nuestra lengua nativa. Un conjuro._

_Al siguiente instante comenzaron a surgir enredaderas del suelo que nos sujetaron, Zecora sonrió con satisfacción. Rubik y yo teníamos que librarnos, no tuve que decírselo, basto con mirarnos para saber que hacer._

— _Onda de fuego!_

— _carga Eléctrica!_

_Lanzamos un ataque combinado que apenas pudo librar una de ellas. Vimos como una de las cebras se desintegraba en una nube de cenizas y la otra miraba enfurecida la escena._

— _han entrenado, eso se nota. Pero sus débiles intentos no me harán sudar la gorda gota… — al parecer empezaba a hablar en rimas de nuevo_

_Mientras ella estaba distraída Kain había logrado marcar a Zecora para lanzarle un relámpago lo suficientemente fuerte para eliminar a un clon o dejar inconsciente a la original. Así que liberó la energía que le dio de lleno a la cebra haciendo que se desvaneciera en cenizas justo como la anterior. Con satisfacción nos libramos de las enredaderas y nos dispusimos a ayudar a mis otros dos yo. Pero justo cuando Rubik dio su primer paso se quedó paralizado para después caer inconsciente. Voltee a ver con intriga y me percate de una pequeña gota de sangre saliendo de su pata trasera. Después vi de nuevo las enredaderas y noté que estas tenían espinas._

— _somnífero… — susurre. Y después mi clon se desintegro al igual que las de Zecora dejando solo a Rubik dormido._

_Mientras tanto del otro lado aún seguía yo luchando contra mi hermana. Ya nos habíamos desecho de nuestros clones, pero aún teníamos que dejarla noqueada. Asi que era hora de usar mi técnica ilusoria._

— _Elemento Obscuridad. Gran vórtice del terror…_

_Todo a nuestro alrededor se volvió negro y gris. Era hora de hacerla revivir sus peores miedos, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de completar mi movimiento ella hizo algo que no me esperaba. _

—_Espejo divino — dijo ella en un tono calmado_

_Entonces sentí un escalofrío inmenso y un dolor en mi cerebro. A continuación caí en el suelo rendido y en trance. Había caído en mi propia trampa ¿Cómo? No lo sé._

_Quisiera saltarme esta parte muy traumante para mí, pero para no dejarlos con la duda se los contare ¬¬_

_Estaba parado en medio de la calle. Todos los ponis al pasar me miraban extraño. Entonces "desperté" por así decirlo y me di cuenta que me miraban así porque llevaba saber cuánto tiempo parado en medio de la nada en trance. Cuando reaccioné comencé a caminar por la concurrida calle que se me hacía muy familiar. A decir verdad todos los ponis se me hacían muy familiares._

_Seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un edificio grande y aparentemente importante que yo conocía bien. Era el cuartel del pueblo. Ese lugar me daba una mala sensación, pero aún así entré sin pensarlo literalmente. Un destello blanco y aparecí dentro de una oficina. En ella había todo tipo de reliquias y armaduras, además de armas y pergaminos. Todo al estilo puro Romano._

_En el centro había un escritorio lleno de mapas y papeles; en una de las esquinas había un casco griego descansando. Estaba hecho de oro y relucía a pesar de algunos rasguños que demostraban las duras luchas que habían vivido él y su dueño. Una larga hilera de distintivo rojo en forma de cepillo iba desde la frente hasta la parte trasera del casco. Un típico y majestuoso casco de Centurión Romano._

_Mientras estaba curioseando los mapas y artilugios del escritorio un estrepito me hizo voltear. Las puertas se estaban abriendo dejando entrar a un poni mayor que yo; llevaba una armadura de oro solido con detalles y una larga capa teñida de color rojo escarlata. Su crin era negra y sus ojos de color dorado. A decir verdad era demasiado parecido a Rubik… o mejor dicho; Rubik era demasiado parecido a él. _

_Detrás del fornido pony venían dos guardias vestidos de forma similar, solo que menos… reluciente. Cuando el general me vio sonrió y lanzó un grito de alegría._

— _¡Ah! ¡Diamond! Ese es mi chico. Sabía que no me defraudarías — su voz era gruesa. Varonil_

—_Claro que no General Heart — contesté con un saludo — Todo lo que usted desee serán órdenes para mí_

— _¡Que muchacho! ¿¡No les dije que era el mejor!? — Vitoreó el pony preguntándole a sus guardias los cuales solo asintieron y me miraron con celos— bueno, no hay Tiempo que perder Diamond. Tengo una nueva tarea para ti. Déjenos solos — le dijo a sus guardias los cuales salieron con una reverencia y me lanzaron una última mirada de desprecio — Muy bien Diamond, siéntate— me señaló una silla frente a su escritorio — Impresionante trabajo, cuando mis hombres llegaron me dijeron que tu ya habías acabado con todos. Sabía que tomé una buena decisión al enviarte a ti_

— _Quizá ya no debería hacerlo… solo le he traído problemas a todo el clan —dije un con pesar mirando el suelo_

— _Tonterías Diamond ¿por qué dices eso?_

— _Es obvio señor…_

— _Diamond, te he dicho que llames padre_

— _Padre… es solo que… me odian — aparté la vista del general y me levante para caminar hacia la ventaja — hay que ver la verdad padre… nadie me quiere… ni a mí ni a mi hermana… ni a mamá… nos ven como un parásito que vino a ensuciar el linaje del Clan Heart_

— _Patrañas hijo — el general se había puesto a mi lado y me abrazó — Cuando le dije a tus abuelos… y a tus tíos que me casaría con tu madre se opusieron. No la querían dentro de la familia, no porque no fuera una excelente mujer… sino porque no era… de nuestra raza… solo podemos contraer matrimonio con otro unicornio. Esto para mantener la pureza de sangre y habilidades. No puede haber pegasos o ponis terrestres en el clan, y todo aquel que decidiera casarse con otro poni que no fuera unicornio… debía abandonar el clan para siempre— la cara del general denotaba tristeza — podrás imaginarte el escándalo que se armo cuando todos supieron que el heredero del Liderazgo se enamoró de una cebra ja. A pesar de todo eso yo decidí amar a tu madre y estuve dispuesto a renunciar al clan y a mis derechos con tal de casarme con tu madre. Pero ellos obviamente se opusieron; amenazaron con matarla si yo abandonaba mis deberes. Después de unas largas negociaciones y duras contiendas llegamos a un acuerdo_

— _¿Qué acuerdo? — pregunté completamente interesado_

— _Ellos accederían a mi matrimonio con Akira. Pero yo debería casarme también con algún unicornio, para mantener el orden y la pureza._

— _Ahora lo entiendo — dije reflexivo_

— _así es Diamond; la paz reinó durante mucho tiempo en el clan hasta que nació tu hermana mayor, Zecora. Cuando nació todos esperaban ver un pony unicornio digno de ser el heredero. Pero en lugar de eso solo vieron a otra cebra idéntica a su madre. Tiempo después naciste tú. Tu si fuiste un pony unicornio pero…_

— _¿es por mi piel verdad? No aceptaron que su heredero luciera como una cebra…_

— _por desgracia así es. No podían permitirlo, de lo contrario cada vez que alguien te mirara recordarían la impureza del clan, y de cómo su líder se mezcló con la suciedad del mundo — dijo esto con denotada tristeza— Me obligaron a darles un verdadero heredero. Pero este no podría venir de tu madre, fue así como nació tu hermano… Brave… — cuando dijo esto mi cara se llenó de resentimiento y odio, cosa que el general alcanzó a notar — parece que aún se llevan mal…_

— _Es él padre… yo lo intento… pero él es un desgraciado. Desde niños se burló de mi flanco en blanco y siempre me han llamado… "Mestizo"… él y todos mis primos y tios…_

— _Lo lamento mucho hijo… no puedo hacer que todos te quieran, eso tendrás que hacerlo tu… demuéstrales que puedes ser digno del nombre "Heart" aun sin la pureza de sangre_

— _¿cómo?_

— _tendrás que encontrar la respuesta a eso por ti mismo. Por ahora ve a casa con tu madre — contestó con una sonrisa caminando a su escritorio_

— _¿no tenias una nueva misión para mí? — pregunté confuso_

— _si… pero creo que te mereces una vacaciones, lo podrás hacer después— me giño el ojo y yo solo sonreí_

— _Adiós papá_

— _Te veo en la cena Diamond_

_Acto seguido salí de la oficina. La luz blanca me cegó de nuevo y ahora estaba en mitad de un jardín. Era de noche y la luna brillaba con fuerza sobre mi cabeza. El ambiente despedía un aroma de paz pero con incertidumbre. A mi lado se encontraba mi hermana, en ese entonces lucíamos más jóvenes los dos._

— _Zecora… ¿estás bien? Te he notado un poco distraída estos días— pregunté preocupado_

—_durante las últimas noches, he sentido en el general un poco de reproche; desde que su cruzada en las tierras del norte terminó siento que algo fuera de él se esfumó…_

— _es verdad, desde que regresó de esa expedición he notado algo fuera de lo común, una aura maligna… como si algo lo hubiera corrompido… ¿crees que papá esté bien?_

— _la verdad es que todo es cierto hermano, debemos mantenernos al tanto de todo por si existe algún peligro cercano_

— _No permitiré que nada le haga daño a nuestra familia Zecora… las quiero… a ti y a mamá _

_Zecora solo me sonrió y después me abrazó con cariño. Ella y mi madre eran las únicas a las que les permitía hacer eso. Caminamos de vuelta lo que parecía ser nuestra casa. Después de eso un destello de luz más que me transportó hasta un campo abierto; en él se encontraba un poni amarrado a un poste. Era de noche y el clima era húmedo, triste._

— _Así que eres tú a quien el general me envió a eliminar — le dije al pony amarrado, este solo se limitó a mirarme con unos ojos repletos de tristeza y lagrimas — ¿no hablas? Que patético… creí que el general me había dado un reto, pero esto será aburridamente sencillo solo tengo que cortarte el cuello, o quizá pueda torturarte… — algo andaba mal, esos ojos no eran normales. Se me hacían familiares; me miraban con nostalgia y anhelo. Las lágrimas corrían por ellos. Durante un momento vacilé, me aterrorizaba lo familiares que ese par de ojos me resultaban —he… está bien, lo haré rápido y me iré de aquí — me preparé, encendí mi cuerno y en mi casco se formó una pequeña esfera carmesí. Mire una vez mas al poni, el cual miraba mi cara con desesperación y terror; como si intentara decirme algo. Pero no podía. Comencé a acercar mi casco a su pecho para terminar el trabajo mientras aquel pony se sacudía y negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a llorar con mas intensidad._

_Por fin mi casco hizo contacto con el pecho del pony. Al instante la pequeña esfera de luz carmesí explotó en su interior provocando un pequeño espasmo en su cuerpo aunado a un pequeño gemido de dolor. Seguido a esto unas pequeñas fisuras comenzaron a derramar sangre por todo su cuerpo, dejando a un inanimado pony colgando y llorando._

_Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Algo raro, ya que había cobrado la vida de otros seres antes. Pero esta vez era diferente. Sentí un dolor en el pecho y confundido me di la vuelta para regresar a mi hogar cuando una pequeña explosión sonido que reconocí me detuvo. Era el sonido característico de un hechizo ilusorio rompiéndose._

_Un sentimiento de pánico me envolvió. Lentamente comencé a girar de nuevo para mirar al pony. El impacto de la sorpresa casi causan que me de un infarto._

_Colgada de aquel poste; en la misma posición de aquel supuesto pony se encontraba una cebra. Su crin era larga y estaba manchada por su sangre; era de color blanco con sus características rayas negras. Con un poco de esfuerzo levantó su cabeza y me miró con los mismos ojos. Era ella, no había duda. Su hocico estaba amarado con una venda gruesa y de él brotaba un pequeño hilo de sangre, por eso no había podido hablar._

_Mi mente se quedó en blanco. Intentaba convencerme a mí mismo que aquello no era real, que era un engaño o una pesadilla. Lleno de impotencia caí de rodillas al suelo, a los pies de mi moribunda madre. Con lágrimas en los ojos y una par de extremidades temblando la desamarre ayudado por mi magia. La abracé y la recosté sobre mí. No podía terminar de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Era preso del pánico. Con mi hocico retire las vendas que le impedían hablar, cuando lo hice ella aspiró fuerte, con alivio. Después volteó hacia mí, con una sonrisa._

— _Madre… — mi voz se quebraba, esto no podía estar pasándome a mi_

— _Diamond… Mi pequeño y apuesto potro — había una tranquilidad inmensa en sus ojos, como si ignorara el hecho de que estaba muriendo _

— _Madre_

— _Tranquilo corazón… Recuerda que un Heart no puede perder la cordura — ella intentaba tranquilizarme — Mira nadamas lo guapo que estás. Eres la viva imagen de tu abuelo_

— _Ma-madre… lo-lo siento muchísimo yo no…_

— _Ya, ya… no llores mi niño… debes sonreír siempre… aún cuando todo parezca obscuro… No llores… Tu no me hiciste esto Diamond, no podrías. Este no eres tú, mira en lo que el general te convirtió… en un asesino… debes apartarte de las tinieblas corazón, solo dejan cosas malas y sacan lo peor de las ponys. No dejes que tu alma se corrompa, como le ocurrió al General._

— _No mamá… te lo prometo— dije en medio de lágrimas_

— _ese es mi muchacho. Debes de cuidar a tu hermana y a todo el clan. El general ya no es el mismo, si no puedes entonces huye… huye lejos. No te culpes por esto Diamond, no lo sabías, no fue tu culpa. Debes perdonarte a ti mismo… porque yo ya lo hice… Te amo… a ti y a tu hermana. No lo olvides, solo el amor consigue las maravillas. Los ponis que se odian se destruyen a sí mismos… haz que me sienta orgullosa de ti_

_Finalmente la voz de mi madre se apagó, y su cabeza cayó sobre mi pecho. Hecho un mar de lágrimas la abracé y descargue mi frustración. Mi cerebro estaba completamente confundido, hecho todo un caos y mis emociones bailaban y oscilaban sin parar._

— _Diamond… tu…_

_Levanté mi vista para encontrar a Zecora completamente asustada. Miraba a nuestra madre sin vida en mis brazos y después me miró a mí sin saber que pensar_

— _Zecora… yo no…_

_No me dijo nada. Con lagrimas en los ojos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a galopar hacía el bosque. Verla huir de mí me rompió el corazón. _

— _Zecora… — me susurré a mi mismo_

— _Diamond… ¿Qué ocurrió? Tu… oh… — Mi primo/hermano estaba ahí, había llegado del lado opuesto. Rubik caminaba lentamente y sin creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban— llegué tarde…_

— _Brave… no es lo que crees… yo no… no fue mi intención… el general…_

— _Diamond… tranquilo… lo sé… El General nos ha traicionado… los jefes han muerto… todo el clan… nos hizo matarnos entre nosotros, a duras penas escapé con vida…_

— _pero ¿por qué?_

— _Te lo contaré en el camino_

— _¿camino? Tenemos que huir…_

— _espera… mi madre… no la dejaré aquí… _

— _tendrás qué… Zecora regresara por ella… te lo aseguro…_

_Me levante muy a mi pesar. Recosté a mi madre en medio de lágrimas y dolor. Le acomode el cabello y la besé en la frente antes de alejarme y verla por última vez. Rubik me miraba con pena, era curioso. El era la última persona que yo esperaba que me entendiera. Mientras galopábamos miré atrás._

_El cuerpo de mi madre seguía en su lugar, pero ahora Zecora estaba junto a ella. Quería regresar pero Rubik me lo impedía hasta que ocurrió algo inesperado. Mi madre comenzó a brillar y a desintegrarse poco a poco hasta volverse polvo y desaparecer. Durante un instante me pareció verla enfrente de mí, brillando y sonriéndome. Diciéndome "gracias". Después de eso seguí mi camino junto a mi nuevo aliado_

_Un destello de luz blanco me cegó una vez más, pero esta vez no me llevó a ningún lado más que a la realidad._

_Desperté completamente aturdido solamente para notar que me encontraba encadenado en una sala. Al lado mío estaba Rubik en el mismo estado._

— _Despertaste… — me dijo mirándome preocupado_

—_¿llevo mucho tiempo dormido?_

— _si… ¿Qué clase de pesadilla estabas teniendo?_

— _fue el vortex…_

— _jaja así que Zecora te hizo caer en tu propio hechizo…_

— _si… fue horrible… vi a mi madre… otra vez…_

— _tranquilo, ya hablaremos de eso después… ahora tenemos que escapar_

— _¿Dónde estamos? _

— _en algún lugar bajo el poder de Cordis Die_

— _¿Zecora?_

— _si_

_Las puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando a un grupo de ponis. Enfrente de ellos caminaba uno que conocíamos muy bien. El General Heart._

— _por fin despiertan escorias… suéltenlos — dijo a sus soldados_

— _General Heart… — Dije en un tono despectivo_

— _Diamond Heart… Hijo… hace cuanto tiempo…_

— _tres años…_

— _tres largos años… al fin los atrapé… y para mi suerte ambos tren consigo sus reliquias. Intenté quitárselas pero es simplemente imposible; estuve tentado a mataros pero temí que si lo hacia las joyas desaparecieran junto con ustedes._

— _Que decepción debes sentir — dijo Rubik_

— _Brave… hijo mío… te he extrañado, vienes a pedirme perdón y a unirte a mi? – dijo a mi amigo_

— _jamás…_

— _oh, vamos no puedes negarte a mí, soy tu padre. Somos idénticos_

— _Yo no soy como tú— dijo Rubik con rencor_

— _Sin embargo debo admitir que me decepciona saber que aún está perdida la tercera reliquia — dijo el general ignorando las palabras de mi amigo_

— _qué pena, ojalá supiéramos donde está_

— _oh no te preocupes. Solo necesito esas dos y la tercera aparecerá sola, es el destino. Tienen una atracción misteriosa. Tal vez y ya la encontraron y ni siquiera se dieron cuenta._

— _pues jamás te ayudaremos_

— _tendré que obligarlos entonces_

— _Quiero verte intentarlo — dijo Rubik desafiante a su padre_

_El general nos miró irónicamente, después nos dio la espalda y les hizo unas señas a sus soldados. Entre cinco ponis sujetaron a mi amigo y otros dos me sujetaron a mí. Rubik comenzó a resistirse y a lanzar hechizos a sus captores._

— _pero vaya que ese cuerno nos da problemas… Comandante… encárguese_

_Un pony con una armadura similar al del general asintió y se acercó a Rubik. Acto seguido tomo su espada y con ella asestó un golpe limpio y fino a la base del cuerno de mi amigo. Una pequeña explosión dorada nos deslumbro y después solo se escucho gritar a mi amigo sin parar. Era inmenso su dolor a tal grado que cayó desmayado. Yo miré pasmado la escena, el cuerno de Rubik yacía a unos metros de su frente, y un pequeño hilo de sangre emanaba del orificio resultante._

— _no me gustan las cosas difíciles Diamond. Mi hijo decidió darme la espalda… dime… ¿tendré que arrancarte el cuerno a ti también? — el general me hablo dándome la espalda. Yo solo guarde silencio — tomare eso como un no… buen chico_

— _Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente… Akira… ¿lo recuerdas? — dije con odio hacia él_

— _oh si, si… esa tonta cebra… Te propongo un trato chico… tú y yo… una lucha limpia, si yo gano me darán las reliquias y me llevarán a la que resta… si tu ganas… los dejaré libres y te daré la oportunidad de cobrar tu venganza… ¿Qué dices?_

_Era una oferta tentadora. Mi sed de venganza no me permitió razonar las cosas_

— _Hecho… ¿Cuándo?_

— _mañana… en el pabellón… hasta entonces…._

_Un casco se hundió en mi cara y haciéndome perder el conocimiento…_

* * *

**Lamento la tardanza :P pero ahora en vacaciones intentaré avanzar lo mas que pueda :) espero les guste n.n no olviden las galletas! ;D**


	9. Caras Vemos

**Nada que decir, nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Caras vemos…**

_Habla Kain:_

_Probablemente no hubiera despertado a no ser por el impacto que sentí al golpear el suelo. Los soldados que me habían traído me patearon antes de salir de la habitación burlándose de mí. Debo reconocer que me extrañó demasiado ver mi "celda". No había barrotes o ratas merodeando, al contrario; era una habitación limpia y con paredes blancas. No había nada más que un pequeño sofá junto a un escritorio y lo que parecía ser un frigo bar. Además de una pulcra cama con sabanas blancas. Todo era blanco. Absolutamente todo. No había ventanas, solamente esos muebles y la puerta por la que había entrado. Parecía una habitación de manicomio; ya que las paredes aparte de ser blancas estaban acolchonadas por todos lados._

_— Humm… me pregunto si…_

_Me levanté con un poco de ardor en mi rostro, pero me di cuenta que todo mi cuerpo había recibido atención médica. Estaba como nuevo, me levanté y caminé hacia la pared que tenía enfrente y comencé a examinarla. Lancé una ráfaga de energía desde mi cuerno que comenzó a rebotar peligrosamente por todos lados; hasta que por fin perdió estabilidad y se desvaneció. _

_– Si… está reforzado por una capa repelente… — me dije para mis adentros — Bueno… ¿Dónde estará Rubik?... espero que esté bien… por Luna… ¿Qué hice?_

_Mientras acomodaba mis ideas me senté en el sillón. Me fijé en la mesita que tenía al lado y vi un sobre color blanco pero con las esquinas azules que tenía mi nombre, junto a este había un pequeño pastillero con tres píldoras de colores azul, amarillo y roja. Tomé el sobre y lo abrí con curiosidad. Dentro había dos cosas; una foto… de mi hermana junto a mi madre… pero yo… había sido cortado del retrato. Junto a la foto había una pequeña nota que comencé a leer al instante y decía así:_

_Kain: _

_Toma la pastilla amarilla junto a la pócima que está dentro del frigo bar con la etiqueta amarilla, toma la Azul antes de tu batalla. La Roja es para Rubik. Suerte._

_Era todo, no tenía nombre ni firma. Sin embargo para mí fue fácil reconocer la caligrafía de Sky; me emocioné, eso quería decir que no nos había abandonado y que había logrado de alguna manera infiltrarse y dejarme las medicinas. Sin más tomé el pastillero con mi magia y abrí el pequeño refrigerador. Tal y como decía la nota, entre todas las bebidas había un pequeño frasco con una etiqueta amarilla con mi nombre. Lo tomé y abrí para introducir la píldora en mi boca y pasármela con la pócima_

_No fue precisamente delicioso, pero después del tragó amargo me sentí mucho mejor. Estaba demasiado cansado, había librado dos batallas ese día y había sufrido un desgaste mental con mi propia ilusión por lo que opté por descansar un poco. No podía quejarme, a pesar de estar cautivo la habitación parecía de hotel. Tomé un último aperitivo y me recosté en la cama en la cual me quedé profundamente dormido. Soñando, pensando; en Rubik, en Sky, en Applejack, en Fluttershy… en todas las guardianas._

_Al día siguiente me levanté al oír un estruendo en la puerta seguido de una voz masculina._

_— Levántate, tienes un compromiso hoy_

_Pesadamente desperté reconfortado. Miré a mí alrededor para confirmar que no había sido un sueño. Pronto entraría en combate con el General así que sin perder el tiempo desintegré la nota de Sky y guardé el pastillero en mi cabellera. Esperé unos minutos hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta dejando pasar al mismo par de soldados que cuidaban del General la noche anterior. Me hicieron una señal de que saliera y yo obedecí sumiso._

_Caminamos por un pasillo en fila india, un guardia enfrente de mí y otro a mis espaldas, hasta que llegamos a otra puerta. El soldado de enfrente golpeó e hizo el mismo procedimiento que conmigo; sentí un inmenso alivio cuando vi salir a Rubik de la habitación. Sin embargo no pude sentir lastima y nostalgia al ver su frente vendada, sin su prodigio. El mi miró triste, enfadado; no conmigo, si no con la desgraciada suerte que teníamos._

_— bien, haremos unas paradas antes de su encuentro con el General Heart— dijo nuestro guía. Nosotros solo guardamos silencio y asentimos._

_En cierto modo me sentía agradecido con el General. Al parecer, a pesar de querer acabar de nosotros seguía teniéndonos un poco de cariño. Había ordenado que curaran nuestras heridas, tanto las mías como las de Rubik, no lo había dejado morir. Por eso mismo le debía agradecer en cuanto lo viera._

_Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a un salón amplio en el cual los guardias nos dejaron a solas. Diciendo que regresarían pronto salieron cerrando la puerta con un gran candado. Una vez estuvimos solos miré a Rubik, el cual miraba a su vez el suelo triste. En sus ojos se reflejaba la desesperación y frustración de haber perdido su cuerno. Me acerqué a él y tomé su cabeza entre mis patas para examinarlo. No sangraba, la herida estaba bien suturada y vendada. Había recibido un tratamiento de primera, incluso era posible que jamás se notara que ahí había habido un cuerno antes. _

_— ¿estás bien? — pregunté sin respuesta. Rubik miraba perdidamente el suelo — te trataron bien… _— nada, realmente estaba deprimido. No lo culpo, perder un cuerno mágico es como perder una parte de ti. Como si un día te dedicaras a jugar futbol y al día siguiente perdieras una pierna.; o como si tocaras la guitarra y te cortaran los dedos. Tú me entiendes.

— Rubik… vamos, todo estará bien… — el pobre se acercó a mí y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro. Lo abracé unos segundos hasta que por fin reaccionó.

— Ahora si metí la pata… — me dijo separándose y mirándome fijamente

— No te castigues por eso Ru, existen muchas formas para hacer que tu cuerno vuelva…

— va a ser muy difícil… me lo quitaron completamente… ayer… me hicieron una clase de cirugía… intentaron quitarme el Rubik… El General dijo que si él no podía usarlo yo tampoco lo haría, por lo que terminaron de extraerme el resto de mi cuerno… Se fue Kain… — Eso si no me lo esperaba, era fácil hacer volver a crecer un cuerno roto; pero era casi imposible hacer aparecer uno nuevo.

_— Eres igual de maravilloso con o sin cuerno…_

_— ¿de verdad crees eso? Acabo de perder la mitad de mi vida…_

_— velo de esta forma… ahora serás un pony terrestre… como Pinkie Pie, estoy seguro que elle no dejaría que te deprimieras… — _

_— Pinkie… — dijo Rubik mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó su rostro y me miro con curiosidad — ¿sabes? Jamás creí que iría a extrañar a alguien que no fueras tu… pero ahora mismo tengo unas ganas tremendas de volverla a ver…_

_— Te comprendo — respondí con alegría — yo también extraño a todas_

_— ¿Qué esperamos entonces? Hay que huir de aquí y rápido_

_— Tengo una cita con el General — dije con pesar_

_— ¿cita?_

_— Si Ru… por fin tendré la oportunidad de vengarme…_

_— No Kain… por favor… no… Debes dejarlo ir…_

_— No puedo…_

_Rubik solo me miró unos instantes antes de volver a hablar._

_— Entiendo… ¿qué pasará después?_

_— probablemente me maten… en caso de que yo logre acabar con el general claro…_

_— ¿y después de eso? _

_— te dejarán libre… eres el heredero… te convertirás en el nuevo General…_

_— ¿Qué pasará conmigo y con Sky? ¿Nos resignamos a verte morir?_

_— Tendrán que hacerlo… si son mis amigos… tendrán que hacerlo…_

_— ¿y Applejack? — Bum… me había agarrado en curva_

_— Yo… no lo sé… supongo que de todas formas jamás no me extrañará…_

_— Te equivocas — me dijo Rubik serio, molesto — No puedo… aceptar que… pienses de esa forma tan egoísta… pero… déjame decirte Kain… que sea cual sea tu decisión… Yo te apoyaré hasta el final… — me había dicho estas palabras con mucho esfuerzo, le había costado hablar de esa manera. Sin más le sonreí y agradecí. _

_En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y los guardias entraron una vez más para llevarnos a nuestro siguiente destino. En el trayecto escuchamos como los soldados hablaban de la gran batalla que tendría lugar esa misma tarde en el pabellón entre el General y su hijo impuro. Ninguno de esos comentarios me molestó en lo absoluto, durante toda mi niñez me habían dicho eso y mil cosas peores que terminé acostumbrándome. Total, la siguiente parada fue una revisión médica tanto mía como de Rubik._

_Llegamos a una habitación blanca y espaciosa. Había algunos catres de hospital y algunos estaban ocupados por soldados heridos. Ya saben, con vendas en la cabeza, patas rotas, monitores y sueros, doctores yendo y viniendo; lo típico._

_Nos detuvimos un instante y un enfermero nos cortó paso. Era joven, como de nuestra edad. Su crin estaba peinada pulcramente hacia atrás de color negro. Su pelaje era azul y su Cutiemark era una cruz roja._

_— capitán, ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?_

_— El General Heart desea que el doctor Kaleidoscope revise a este par de unicornios que capturamos ayer… — el corazón me dio un vuelco, y al parecer a Rubik igual. Ambos conocíamos al doctor Kaleidoscope, era un buen amigo nuestro… cuando no éramos perseguidos…_

_— Ya veo… bueno, ya sabes que al doctor no le gusta ser molestado… pero si es una orden del general… supongo que no hay opción… déjamelo a mí, yo los conduciré desde aquí — dijo el enfermero pensativo_

_— Voy a confiar en ti Mycro… estaré aquí a las 3 en punto de la tarde; si intentan huir, están autorizados para detenerlos con lo que sea_

_— No se preocupe por eso capitán, estoy seguro de que no lo harán — dijo mirándonos con malicia_

_El par de soldados que nos escoltaban asintieron y se alejaron de nosotros para desaparecer en la puerta del hospital. El paramédico nos miró con una cara seria y nos examinó durante un rato, como si intentara encontrar algo en nosotros que le pareciera familiar. Después de unos segundos de observarnos se sonrió a sí mismo y emprendió el camino haciendo una seña para que lo siguiéramos. Caminamos a través de unas salas llenas de camillas y ponis hospitalizados, todo era escalofriantemente silencioso. El doctor Mycro se me hacía un poco familiar, pero mi mente no estaba para intentar recordar en ese momento; durante todo el trayecto aproveche para analizar todo lo que hubiera en mí alrededor, intentando buscar una brecha o algo para escapar. Finalmente la marcha se detuvo enfrente de una puerta con un vitral que decía "Dr. Tobe Kaleidoscope" el paramédico o doctor o sabrá Luna lo que era, tocó la puerta con cautela. Unos segundos después una voz se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta._

_— Mycro, si eres tú espero que sea algo bueno… si eres alguien más… lárgate…_

_— Doctor, traigo un encargo del General… un capricho…_

_— Dile que no malgaste mi tiempo, estoy a punto de terminar este proyecto…_

_— Eso pensé pero… ¿sabe? Creo que le gustará ver a quienes tengo aquí… — dijo Mycro mientras nos miraba y sonreía curiosamente. El doctor guardó silencio un momento hasta que por fin rompió el silencio_

_— Mycro no juegues conmigo… sabes que solo hay un numero de ponis limitado por los cuales me dispondría a abrir esa puerta…_

_— Jajaja entonces creo que te estás tardando papá_

_El silencio se hizo de nuevo, escuchamos el ruido de un asiento corriéndose y después el de unos cascos trotando, posterior a eso oímos el cerrojo de la puerta descorrerse y finalmente la perilla girar abriendo la puerta, mostrando a un poni incrédulo en el umbral._

_El doctor era un pony adulto pero joven. Quizá solo un par de años mayor que el General, también era de color blanco, su melena se asemejaba a la mía; pelirroja con algunos toques de amarillo y naranja haciéndolo parecer fuego. Llevaba unos lentes y una bata médica con algunas de sus herramientas y como era de esperarse también era unicornio. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de Rubik, dorados y su estatura nos sobrepasaba. Su Cutiemark era el símbolo médico: un bastón con un par de serpientes enrolladas en espiral._

_Nos miraba completamente sorprendido, hasta que logró salir de su trance lanzándose hacia nosotros abrazándonos._

_— Diamond, Brave… no puede ser, de verdad son ustedes —dijo el doctor con emoción hasta que su reacción cambió. Se separó de nosotros de inmediato y se fijo a todos lados. Después entró en su oficina y nos hizo una seña apresurada para que entráramos._

_Su oficina era de lo más ordinaria y común. Una mesa llena de instrumentos y tubos de ensayo, medicinas y destilados, etc. Del otro lado una camilla junto a su escritorio y en una esquina un armario y un refrigerador. El doctor nos hizo señas de que nos sentáramos mientras el ocupaba su lugar, Mycro se posó detrás de él._

_— No puedo creerlo… si son ustedes, ¿aún nos recuerdan? — dijo el doctor_

_— por supuesto que si tío Kal, primo Mycro… — dijo Rubik — ¿cómo íbamos a olvidarlos?_

_— Eso no se puede doc — terminé yo_

_— ah chicos… de verdad que todo este tiempo he estado preocupado por ustedes…_

_— ¿por qué lo iba a hacer doc? — dije con un pequeño tono hostil_

_— No deben estar enfadados conmigo — respondió él serio — yo no tuve nada que ver con esa tragedia, pude salir vivo por poco…_

_— ¿entonces por qué no huyó con nosotros? ¿Por qué nos dejó a nuestra suerte? — contestó Rubik con nostalgia_

_—Por Celestia Brave… ¿Qué le pasó a tu cuerno?_

_— Responda — dijo Rubik sin darle importancia_

_— No podía, si lo hubiera hecho no hubiéramos sobrevivido; mi hermano nos hubiera encontrado si los hubiera acompañado. Me perdonó la vida… a mí y a lo que quedó de la familia — dijo con pesar — Pero que me haya quedado o que trabaje para él no significa que lo apoye o que esté de acuerdo… es un monstruo— dijo con mucho pesar_

_Rubik y yo guardamos silencio, él de verdad lo sentía. Haber tomado la decisión de no hacer nada lo atormentaba todos los días. Todos comenzamos a sentirnos mal, la verdad es que esa horrible tragedia no solo me afectaba a mí, si no a todos en ese cuarto. Rubik, Mycro, el tío Kal y yo. Todos habíamos sufrido pérdidas._

_— está bien tío, déjese de preocupar por eso. Pero ahora necesitamos tu ayuda — le dije intentando enfocar nuestras mentes lejos de aquellos horribles recuerdos_

_— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto el doctor_

_— Entraré en combate con el general dentro de unas horas — dije dejando a Kaleidoscope pensativo_

_— un combate contra el general… ¿por qué te enviaría a una revisión médica si va a pelear contigo?_

_— quizá quiere demostrar que no necesita ninguna ventaja para ganar — dijo Mycro — ya sabes cómo es el tío Heart papá_

_— Quiere vanagloriarse de sus habilidades — dijo Rubik — no aceptará pelear contigo si estas débil o si los demás pueden alegar que te venció debido a que tenías desventaja_

_— Diamond, hijo… ¿estás seguro de querer enfrentar al General? — me preguntó mi tío_

_— así es… he esperado tanto tiempo la oportunidad…_

_— No puedes Ganar Diamond… no esta situación— intervino Mycro_

_— ¿a qué te refieres? — pregunté_

_— este es su territorio, aun si ganas no te dejaran eliminarlo… perderás sin importar el resultado de la batalla…_

_— si logro vengar a mi madre entonces valdrá la pena! — dije siendo preso de la furia que sentía por el General. Todos guardaron silencio, entendían lo que decía_

_— No se diga más entonces… — dijo el doctor — sígueme Diamond. Necesitare tu ayuda Mycro_

_Me levanté de mi asiento y seguí al dúo médico al camastro. Me recosté y ellos comenzaron a hacer sus análisis. Rubik miraba desde atrás. Después de un largo rato de hacer pruebas el doctor me dijo asombrado_

_— Vaya… estás más que sano Diamond, tus tejidos están reparados y al parecer temporalmente reforzados… pero eso solo se puede con las pociones que preparo para el ejecito… acaso tu… — recordé las pastillas que me había encontrado en mi habitación_

_— Ahora que lo recuerdo… Tenemos un infiltrado, él me dejó unas píldoras. Ru, por cierto tengo una que dejaron para ti — dije sacando el pastillero de mi crin sexy ya alborotada xD_

_— Déjame ver eso — dijo Mycro — si papá, son las medicinas que preparamos para los soldados de elite…_

_— ¿un infiltrado ah? y de la élite… quién lo diría…_

_— un infiltrado — repitió Rubik esperando una explicación mientras Mycro le ayudaba a tomar la medicina_

_— Sky, Ru. Está aquí, en algún lugar_

_— ¿Sky?— pregunto el tio Kal interesado_

_— era un soldado de Elite también tio, su nombre completo es Skylander— al decir esto tanto Mycro como su padre quedaron pasmados_

_— ¿Skylander…? ¿E-El Trecenarii Skylander? — pregunto mi tio estupefacto_

_— ammm no se que sea eso…_

_— Pero el Trecenarii había muerto en un incendio… o al menos ese fue el reporte que dieron… — dijo Mycro_

_— Pues… Brave lo salvó de ese incendio… y desde entonces se volvió nuestro amigo…_

_— Pero vaya, que sorpresa. Semejante aliado de alto calibre se consiguieron_

_— entonces Sky era Trecenarii? — preguntó Rubik_

_— sí, el Trecenarii o Trecenario es el que dirige una división secreta de la élite… es elegido de entre los más feroces y con aptitudes de liderazgo — era extraño, eso no sonaba mucho a Sky_

_— ¿entonces todos creen que está muerto? — pregunté_

_— sí, el reporte que me entregaron decía eso. Hace un mes fue elegido el siguiente Trecenarii. Fue toda una carnicería, cientos de feroces guerreros lucharon por el puesto_

_– Vaya, Sky está lleno de sorpresas — dijo Rubik — quien iba a decir que un pegaso que carece de magia agradaría lo suficiente al General como para volverse Treminari_

_— Trecenarii — corrigió Mycro — y si, todos lo respetaban por eso. Es el primero en su especie en lograr un puesto así, y ahora es su aliado. ¡Magnifico!_

_— Tenemos que encontrarlo_

_— No puede aparecer en público y lo sabe, lo reconocerían y matarían al instante_

_— En ese caso hay que estar atentos, el vendrá a nosotros_

_— está bien, mientras reviso a Brave dime cual es el plan_

_Guardé silencio un segundo — es obvio que yo no saldré de esta… si gano el ejercito me matará… y si no gano… bueno, si no gano es porque el General ya me mató — todos guardaron silencio. Comprendían lo que les decía. Nadie dijo nada, reanudaron lo que estaban haciendo— Tiene que cuidar a Brave… ayúdenlo a escapar después de la pelea, el General no lo matará a él…_

_El silencio se hizo total. Decidieron no discutir al ver mi determinación y continuaron la labor médica._

_Mientras examinaban los restos del cuerno de Rubik comencé a recordar los tiempos en los que toda la familia era unida. El clan entero en su auge. Durante esa época, a pesar del desprecio que sus demás familiares tenían hacia mí y mi hermana por ser "impuros" había momentos agradables en donde todo quedaba olvidado y convivíamos juntos. Las cenas del día de "Hearts and Hooves day", todos juntos cantando los villancicos en invierno, cuando recogíamos el invierno, cuando la familia competía en la carrera otoñal. Y el evento más importante del clan: "El día del Corazón" fecha en la cual conmemorábamos la fundación del clan y el crecimiento de la familia. Cada miembro del clan Heart guardaba algún parentesco por más lejano que fuera con los demás miembros. Además, se había vuelto una tradición nombrar con el nombre del clan a cada uno de sus miembros. De esta forma nos reconocerían en cualquier lado; Diamond Heart, Brave Heart, Mycro Heart, Zecora Heart. Todos y cada uno de nosotros portaba con orgullo el distintivo de la familia. Éramos todos felices hasta que El septuagésimo séptimo (77) día del Corazón se convirtió en el inicio del infierno… _

_— Lo siento Brave… no puedo recuperar tu cuerno… ya no tengo la misma energía que cuando era joven. Con mi nivel actual no lograré nada — las palabras de mi tío me regresaron a la realidad. Rubik miraba con tristeza el suelo, tenía la esperanza de que Kaleidoscope pudiera hacer algo con su problema. Que desilusión para él._

_— Está bien tío, estoy seguro que encontraré otra forma_

_Durante los siguientes minutos que nos quedaban antes de que fueran por nosotros diseñamos un plan para asegurar el escape de Rubik. Aprovecharían la distracción que causaría mi pelea y de esa forma abrirían una de las entradas al cuartel. Durante la batalla tendría que enviarle una señal a Sky que pudiera ver y comprender desde donde estuviera. Mi tío y su hijo no escaparían con él a menos que los descubrieran. Después de eso Rubik tendría que ir a Ponyville rápidamente para intentar encontrarse con Sky y huir a un lugar nuevo (esta parte no le agradó mucho a mi amigo)._

_Asi quedó el plan, esperamos el resto del tiempo en silencio hasta que por fin un sonido en la puerta llamó nuestra atención._

_— Doctor Kaleidoscope, venimos por los prisioneros_

_— Adelante — contestó_

_Los mismos ponis entraron y nos hicieron señas para salir._

_— ¿en qué estado se encuentran doctor?_

_— están como nuevos_

_El guardia sonrió y nos condujo afuera; nos despedimos de nuestro tío y nuestro primo con la mirada._

_El camino fue igual de silencioso que el de antes, esta vez habíamos salido del edificio principal y nos dirigimos al coliseo por la parte trasera. Fuims conducidos por un pequeño laberinto de piedra durante un largo rato hasta que una puerta de madera apareció enfrente de nosotros._

_— El General ordeno que se prepararan… — dijo abriendo la entrada a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de armas_

_Adentro estaba todo lleno de espadas, escudos, armaduras y cosas como esas. El lugar era alumbrado por unas cuantas lámparas de aceite. En la habitación se hallaba un pegaso con la misma armadura. Este llevaba un casco que le cubría parte del rostro, parecía hecho adrede._

_—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó el guardia que nos había conducido hasta ahí_

_— Bloddie Armor señor…_

_— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Golden Axe?_

_— No lo sé señor, el General Heart me envió a remplazarlo — dijo sacando un documento con un seño de su armadura_

_— Ya veo… está bien, te dejaré a este par de basuras, dales armas para la pelea. Procura darle las sobras… — dijo saliendo de la habitación — pon al unicornio en la jaula. Al otro solo dale una armadura y prepáralo, el General lo quiere en el palco…_

_El pegaso asintió mientras el unicornio se retiraba._

_— Bien, veamos que haremos con ustedes — dijo una vez salido el otro pony_

_Rubik de inmediato se acercó a una armería y tomó una espada que blandió en contra del pegaso, yo hice lo mismo sin pensarlo._

_— hey! Tranquilo Rubik! Baja eso! — dijo el pegaso divertido. Tanto mi amigo como yo nos quedamos en blanco. Sabía el nombre de Rubik, eso solo significaba una cosa_

_— ¿Sky? — pregunté_

_— jaja el mismo Kain, creí que nunca se darían cuenta — dijo el pegaso quitándose el casco… pero no era Sky… o no lo parecía, ahora su pelaje y crin eran de color diferente. Un azul marino se mostraba por todo su cuerpo mientras que su melena estaba teñida de blanco totalmente sin embargo sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo. Un disfraz excelente, nadie alcanzaría a reconocerlo con ese aspecto._

_— Increíble Sky ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu aspecto? — preguntó Rubik_

_— oh, un pequeño cambio de look… con el otro me veía muy… anticuado, cortesía de la princesa de la armonía ;) — dijo guiñándonos el ojo_

_— ¿Twilight? ¿Ella te hizo eso? ¿Qué ocurrió Sky, después de que nos fuimos?— pregunté excitado_

_— Claro… bueno, seré breve ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo. Verán: Estaba con Derpy terminando de entregar las últimas cartas del día cuando vimos a Fluttershy completamente alterada volando sobre el mercado; supe al instante que algo malo había pasado, ya saben… ella casi nunca vuela. Derpy también se dio cuenta al parecer, ya que me dijo que fuéramos detrás de ella al instante. Y así lo hicimos, después de unos minutos de intentar alcanzarla (como vuela la condenada cuando se asusta o enoja) nos dimos cuenta de que se dirigía a la biblioteca. Una vez que llegamos oímos gritos desde afuera, la pobre si estaba súper alterada— no pude evitar sentirme mal cuando dijo esto — Estábamos por entrar cuando Applejack apareció acompañada de Pinkie Pie y Rarity de la nada y nos detuvieron en la puerta "aún no pueden pasar" dijo AJ dejándonos consternados. Al parecer Applejack la había visto volar sobre la granja desorientada y Pinkie y Rarity igualmente que nosotros la habían visto en el mercado. Nosotros hicimos caso y estábamos por sentarnos para esperar cuando Applejack nos pidió que fuéramos a buscar a Rainbow Dash de inmediato; con pocas ganas me levante junto a Derpy y salimos volando en busca de la desgraciada. No fue muy difícil, la perezosa estaba durmiendo en los árboles del parque como siempre… Se ve muy linda cuando duerme… — Rubik y yo miramos a Sky divertidos por su comentario. Él pronto se percató y ruborizo para continuar con su historia — si emm… bueno, la despertamos y no se puso muy contenta, pero su expresión cambio al contarle la situación y salió disparada dejándonos solos a Derpy y a mí nuevamente. Fuimos una vez más a la biblioteca y las chicas seguían afuera, pero esta vez estaban más… agitadas. En cuanto nos vieron hicieron señas rápidas para que nos apresuráramos y así lo hicimos. Por fin entramos y logramos ver a una Fluttershy desecha siendo consolada por Rarity y Twilight. Nos acomodamos alrededor de ellas esperando saber que ocurría. Me percaté de que las chicas miraban con recelo a Derpy que me acompañaba, así que les dije que no existía problema con que ella se enterara. Parece que confiaron en mí porque alzaron los hombros y Fluttershy comenzó a contarnos la situación. Vaya lio que armaron ustedes dos. Primero se enfrentan a dos Elites… tengo una pregunta ¿por qué no me llamaron? — preguntó Sky indignado_

_— No supe dónde estabas, no es que tuviera mucho tiempo tampoco… — contestó Rubik_

_— para eso tenemos los cristales no? — dijo señalando su collar en el cuelo_

_— Cierto… — lo habíamos olvidado completamente, teníamos los cuarzos— Lo siento Sky…_

_— si hubiera estado yo ahí no estaríamos aquí en este instante, o al menos las cosas hubieran tomado otro camino…_

_— Tienes razón — dije yo_

_— Ya no importa, pero en el futuro no me excluyan de las cosas — dijo el recuperando el buen humor _

_—No lo haremos — dijimos yo y Rubik al unísono_

_— Bien, Fluttershy nos contó el altercado que tuvieron con esa cebra… amm… Zecora si no mal recuerdo. Bueno, Fluttershy nos contó que le pidieron que se fuera del lugar y que así lo hizo, pero que desde lejos pudo ver trozos de su casa salir volando por los aíres y explosiones por toda la zona. Incluso nos dijo las palabras de Zecora "Dile que tengo a los fugitivos de Cordis Die" supe entonces de que iba todo eso. Les comenté rápido lo que pasaba respecto a nuestro pasado. Lo siento, no pude guardarlo más, se merecían saberlo — Rubik y yo asentimos en aprobación — bueno, rápidamente nos pusimos en marcha a casa de Fluttershy, pero cuando llegamos todo estaba destrozado, y esa cebra los tenía a ambos amarrados e inconscientes. Las chicas se quedaron aterradas al ver la escena. Yo reconocí inmediatamente a la cebra, es la hija del General Heart. Sin dudarlo me lancé a desatarlos, pero la princesa me detuvo con su magia, al parecer la conocían. Intercambiaron unas palabras pidiendo una explicación, Zecora habló muy mal de ustedes, los llamó asesinos y fugitivos. Las chicas no podían creerlo, le pidieron a Zecora que les diera a ustedes dos la oportunidad de defenderse o dar una explicación. Zecora no cedió, enfurecida nos dijo que no interfiriéramos e hizo un movimiento raro con sus cascos lanzando un polvo verde al aire. Después de eso un sello o círculo apareció debajo de ustedes. Lo reconocí como el símbolo del ejército, después de un destello desaparecieron enfrente de nosotros. Supe que estarían aquí, así que les comenté a las chicas y todas estuvieron de acuerdo en venir a salvarlos ;) sobre todo Pinkie Pie y Applejack… — dijo Sky con una voz melosa y golpeándonos en el hombro — y bueno, entre la princesa Twilight y yo diseñamos un plan para sacarlos. Así que manos a la obra, gracias a un considerable esfuerzo obtuve acceso a las armas, tengan conseguí estas armaduras para ustedes — dijo señalando dos maniquíes con armaduras similares a la del general, solo que estas no tenían el distintivo ni la capa roja, en lugar de eso era azul eléctrico que relucía más el oro. — tenemos que ponernos estos, tienen propiedades mágicas, pero se las explico después… este es el plan: primero las guardianas estarán formando un perímetro. La princesa fue invitada a la su pelea de hoy. Entre todas lanzarán un hechizo ilusorio con el cuál dormirán a todos menos a nosotros…_

_— Sky — dije — no voy a huir…_

_— ¿qué…? — preguntó él sorprendido_

_— que no me iré, he esperado la oportunidad de enfrentarme al General y no la desperdiciaré_

_— ¿Qué…? ¿Estás loco? Es estúpido!_

_— no está a discusión, peleare…— Sky miró a Rubik buscando alguna clase de apoyo, sin embargo esté solo asintió confirmando lo que yo ya le había dicho a nuestro pegaso— mira; yo también tengo mis asuntos con el General, pero lo que tu quieres hacer es una clase de golpe Kamikase, un suicidio!_

_— Tranquilo Sky, yo seré el único que morirá… está todo bajo control — dije al pegaso que solo se rascaba la nuca en gesto de desesperación_

_— Déjalo así Sky, no vas a hacer que cambie de opinión, no esta vez… — dijo Rubik, Skylander solo suspiró_

_— No estoy de acuerdo, pero si eso es lo que quieres… te extrañare…_

_— Lo sé, pero tengo que hacerlo… es mi destino_

_Todos guardamos silencio unos instantes. Después de la incomodidad que este provocaba Sky logró acomodar sus ideas y prosiguió a prepararme para la batalla._

_— Ponte la armadura y el casco — dijo señalando de nuevo el maniquí — tu también Ru… — Entre los dos nos ayudamos para montarnos los petos y las tobilleras junto a las demás piezas. En poco tiempo ya teníamos las armaduras encima. Eran demasiado cómodas y ligeras que me sorprendí al sentirlas sobre mí, me podía mover con toda libertad como si no la llevara puesta y a simple vista se notaba la resistencia que tenían. De mientras, Sky husmeaba entre la armería buscando algo para nuestro gusto. Regresó con una carreta llena de armas, pero su mirada triste seguía en su semblante — no sé qué clase de arma les gustaría manejar, tengo espadas, sables, cimitarras, hachas, mazos… lo que les guste — dijo con una emoción nula_

_— emm… una espada está bien ¿no Ru?_

_— emm si, algo ligero y rápido que no carezca de poder — dijo el unicornio sin cuerno, con la misma expresión de Sky :S_

_— ok, se supone que esta arma es secreta… ni siquiera un escudero común sabe de ella, cuando el General la vea en tu poder comenzará a sospechar de un traidor… pero creo que no importará a media batalla. Probablemente manden a matarme por haberles dado acceso a ellas — dijo el pegaso sacando un par de espadas. Eran delgadas y largas, pero tenían algo peculiar; brillaban, con un tono de blanco luminoso, sin embargo cuando Sky las desmontó y la ondeó su color fue cambiando conforme avanzaba hasta volverse blanca una vez más al detenerse. Es decir; el color blanco es la combinación de todos los colores en el universo. Si tú logras separar la luz blanca a través de un prisma, agua… o un rainboom veras los colores que conforman al arcoíris. Bueno, esto era lo que pasaba con estas espadas, cada vez que se movían sus colores oscilaban entre los siete tonos del arcoíris._

_— Sky, eso es increíble… ¿Qué son? — preguntó Rubik completamente sorprendido_

_— Bueno… estas espadas son especiales… no son de acero, están hechas de un material proveniente del las minas del imperio de Crystal, son una especie de diamante… el caso es que fue muy difícil conseguirlas, son como un imán de luz. Es por eso que pareciera haber un pequeño brillo a su alrededor, es solo la luz que se ha acumulado dentro del cristal. No sabemos donde se originó este mineral, solo sabemos que logramos sintetizar cinco de estas espadas… pude conseguir estas tres con un considerable esfuerzo… — dijo señalando las espadas_

_— ¿qué pasa con la luz que ya se acumuló a su alrededor?— pregunté curioso_

_— mmm no estoy seguro, lo único que sabemos es que esa espada es capaz de transformar esa luz en energía y…_

_— ¿y…?_

_— y quizá en otras cosas… — dijo mirando con recelo las espadas_

_— ¿por qué cambian de color al agitarlas? — preguntó Ru interesado_

_— es por el filo, aunque suene absurdo o imposible… están tan afiladas y son tan resistentes que basta con moverlas para cortar la luz y dividirla. Es por eso que cambia de colores… ya saben, por el espectro de luz. Aún así, sigue absorbiendo luz; por eso regresa a al color blanco en el reposo— explicó Sky_

_— Son increíbles — dijo Ru_

_— y son nuestras, después de unas cuantas discusiones logramos ponerles nombre… las llamamos… "Crissaegrim". Tomen las suya y guárdenla bien, úsenla como último recurso para evitar que se den cuenta del que estoy infiltrado_

_— Me parece buena idea, después de todo sería catastrófico ver resucitar al Trecenarii… — dije pícaramente_

_— jaja… ya se enteraron — dijo Sky divertido — pues si, por eso mismo no pueden ver las espadas, se supone solo el General, yo y unos cuantos conocíamos su existencia_

_— Entiendo a la perfección, espero no tener que usarla_

_De pronto, un cuerno sonó retumbando por todos los túneles, seguido de una bulla inmensa y tambores._

_— Es hora, debes presentarte dentro de poco — me dijo Sky — debes entrar a esta jaula Kai, y te subiré enseguida_

_— Gracias chicos… — dije yo con un poco de nostalgia mientras me introducía al lugar señalado_

_— ¿estás seguro Kai? — Dijo Ru. Kai… así me llamaba Applejack de cariño _

_— chicos… díganle a Applejack…_

_— No tienes que decírselo Kai… ella ya lo sabe… — dijo Rubik, el me entendía a la perfección. Estábamos más que sincronizados — pero si quieres se lo recordaré_

_— Gracias, gracias a los dos… lamento que termine así_

_— No tienes que sentirte mal, nosotros comprendemos… y eso si… nos duele tu partida, pero siempre te recordaremos — Esta vez habló Sky con una sonrisa apacible — ¿Listo?_

_— Si…_

_— Adelante Kai… hazle pagar todo lo que nos debe _

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuche de mis amigos antes de separarnos. Sky accionó una palanca y la jaula donde me encontraba se cerró y comenzó a ser subida por unas gruesas cadenas. "vamos Rubik, tengo que llevarte al palco" alcancé a escuchar las voces de mis amigos alejarse poco a poco. Se hizo obscuridad, durante dos minutos tuve tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para el momento. En el fondo de mi alma revivía un dolor que creí había dejado enterrado, mezclado con uno nuevo que nacía en el instante en el cual había abandonado todo lo que tenía. Sky, Ru, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Rarity, RD, Twilight… y Applejack… lo que más me dolía era no haber hablado claro con ella… pero ya importaba, de hecho iba a estar mejor sin mi… sin nadie a quien amar no hay nadie a quien extrañar… solo le hubiera causado dolor, ella merecía algo mejor. Sin percatarme una pequeña lágrima recorrió mi mejilla, dejando un fino hilo a su paso. Entonces un rayo de luz llegó a mis pupilas y supe entonces que era el momento de la verdad. La rendición de cuentas… _

_Un destello enorme de claridad acompañado de gritos eufóricos azotó mi rostro. Yo había cerrado los ojos para no ser deslumbrado por el maravilloso sol de Celestia. No debía mostrarme para nada débil. Poco a poco despegué mis parpados para que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la luz después de tanto tiempo en la cueva._

_Por fin pude ver a mi alrededor, miles de ponis se encontraban por todas partes, la mayor parte eran soldados del General, pero otra parte considerable eran civiles. Un grupo de menor número eran guardias reales. Pronto descubrí por qué, la princesa Twilight estaba en el palco Real, a su lado ya se encontraba Rubik y Sky (este último actuando como guardia de Rubik) y algunas otras persona que supuse serían importantes, todos me miraban con preocupación. _

_Los tambores rugían acompañados de trompetas y cuernos. Salí de la jaula para que todos comenzaran a aplaudirme y vitorearme. La mayoría de los soldados se quedaron sorprendidos al ver mi armadura y lo bien armado que iba, a tal grado que comenzaron a arrojarme cosas y a cuchichear entre ellos, enfadados de que yo hubiera recibido un mejor equipo que el de ellos._

_El General emergió del lado opuesto de la arena. Al igual que a mí, todos comenzaron a lanzarle flores y gritos de emoción. Me miró con una leve sorpresa, su armadura y la mía eran muy idénticas. Ambas de Oro, ambas completas y ligeras, la única diferencia era el casco, el estilo del adornado y el distintivo. El mío era azul, el de él era rojo._

_Hizo una señal y la música paró al instante. Todos los ponis presentes siguieron el ejemplo de los tambores y la quietud se hizo. El General encendió su cuerno y comenzó a hablar amplificando su voz con magia._

_— Damas y caballeros; soldados y campesinos, Princesa — dijo volteando al palco y mostrando una sonrisa agresiva —tengo el honor de presentarles la batalla del siglo. Serán testigos de las habilidades y el poder del Cordis Die cuando vean como su líder… termina con esta alimaña… ¡pónganse cómodos y disfruten de la función¡_

_Los gritos reanudaron y entonces la arena se comenzó a mover. Un espacio de tierra se separó del coliseo rodeándonos de agua, formando una pequeña isla en la cual el General y yo lucharíamos. Por si fuera poco, unas enormes antorchas se encendieron en las cuatro esquinas, ardiendo con ganas._

_— no te preocupes, no son medidas para evitar tu escape — dijo el General que de la nada ahora se encontraba enfrente de mí — es para proveernos de elementos durante nuestra batalla… — dijo sonriendo placenteramente. Ahora lo comprendía, si necesitábamos hacer algún ataque de fuego o cualquier otro elemento, lo tendríamos a la mano para realizarlo — Bien, debemos saludar al público y saludarnos entre nosotros… ellos no saben de nuestros problemas personales._

_— Está bien — contesté mientras hacía una reverencia hacia todo el coliseo. El General hacía lo mismo. Una vez terminamos nos dimos un brohoof y comenzamos a caminar en direcciones opuestas_

_— Empezaremos cuando el sonido del cuerno se detenga— me dijo el General antes de marcharse al lado opuesto_

_El silencio se hizo de nuevo, tanto el general como yo estábamos esperando el sonido del cuerno. Sabíamos que ambos éramos rápidos, pero el que reaccionara más rápido acertaría el primer golpe; el que siempre te da la ventaja._

_El cuerno comenzó a sonar, primero grave y cada vez más agudo… el principio estaba cerca. Los tambores rugían. Podía alcanzar a sentir mis propios latidos._

_Mmmmmmm… el rugido continuaba... estaba cerca… cada vez más cerca… cada vez… más… una explosión sonora se escucho seguido del silencio total de los instrumentos. Era hora._

_Me abalancé hacia una de las esquinas de la arena para tomar posesión de un poco de fuego. Encendí mi cuerno y prepare el ataque: consistía en una esfera de tierra encendida en llamas. Por lo que arranque un trozo del suelo y lo envolví en el fuego y con toda la velocidad que mi cuerpo permitía me volteé y lo lancé al General. Él por su parte también había preparado un proyectil. Una masa luminosa del tamaño de una bola de boliche se dirigía hacia mí. Rápidamente invoqué un escudo de energía enfrente de mí. Pero no fue suficiente, la esfera estalló junto a mi escudo y me lanzó al agua. Mientras tanto, el General había logrado hacer un escudo de hielo y piedra a tiempo para detener por completo mi ataque._

_Rápidamente usé mi hechizo para caminar sobre el agua y corrí hacia la arena pensando en mi siguiente ataque._

_El General también corrió hacia mi. Era obvio, sería un pequeño encuentro físico. Por fin hicimos contacto, el me lanzó una patada con su casco derecho que yo desvié aproveché para regresarle el golpe en las costillas. Se retorció un poco y me sujetó mientras me lanzaba otra patada que no pude esquivar. Pero no me doblegue e intenté asestar otra patada que fallé. Como último recurso lo mordí con mi hocico en su pata logrando arrancarle un grito de dolor. En ese mismo instante el General me lanzó lejos._

_Me levanté pesadamente, observé a mis amigos mirarme con angustia desde las gradas. Todos estaban ahí, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack. Le hice frente una vez más al General, ahora las cosas iban serias._

_Preparé uno de mis mejores ataques, junté la energía necesaria en mi casco. Una pequeña esfera celeste se formó e iba aumentando poco a poco de tamaño hasta tomar uno considerable. Fijé mi vista en el General y le mostré mi técnica. El no se inmutó ni un poco. Alzó su casco y me quedé pasmado por lo que vi._

_Era mi misma técnica, una esfera del mismo tamaño más o menos estaba en su casco listo para liberarse. A pesar de mi asombro no podía permitirle intimidarme. Sin esperar salté al aíre y me mantuve con la levitación. _

_El General arremetió contra mí. Yo me lancé en picada hacia él. Frente a frente, listos para el impacto. Para probar que uno era más poderoso que el otro. Nuestras miradas de odio encontradas y el deseo de asesinarnos nos incitaron a sostenernos hasta el último segundo. Finalmente nos encontramos._

_— Celestial Hoof! — gritamos al unísono y nuestros cascos se encontraron…_

* * *

**Yay! nuevo cap! lo siento, el próximo estará mas pronto :) dejen sus Reviews y las galletas ñom ñom :3**

**si no les gusta díganme en que le puedo corregir :) y con gusto consideraré propuestas n.n Gracias! (tambien si hay alguna falta de ortografía que repita háganme saber por favor :P)**

**Por leer y por todo, Gracias! los quiero a todos 3**


	10. La Danza del Sol y Las Alas de Ángel

**-Damas y Caballeros! Ladys and gentlemans!... con ustedes... el impuntual, descuidado y poco responsable! The I Heart Revolution!**

**(abucheos)**

**- Gracias, gracias a todos (tomatazo) gracias por los tomates jeje. Bueno, antes que nada... quiero pedir una disculpa u.u se que hace más de un siglo que no actualiza el fic :P No quiero poner excusas... pero lo haré jaja, lo lamento. Estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad y es todo un rodeo hacer los trámites... pero por fin, con un esfuerzo considerable les he traído la secuela de la batalla de Kain y El General!**

**Espero lo disfruten. Y antes que nada, debo agradecer a mi amigo Fox of the Night Land por el apoyo que me ha dado :) quiza el lo niegue o crea que no hizo nada, pero gracias a él pude terminar este capítulo. Gracias amigo (espero leas esto xD) Y si tienen tiempo pasense por su historia "Bellum Dracones" que esta muy interesante y entretenida :) **

**Tambien quiero agradecer a Diamond Dancer que siempre ha seguido mi historia y me va dejando us Reviews que me ayudan mucho a continuar. Gracias a todos los que leen, de verdad gracias. No saben lo importante que son para mi**

**Bueno, sin más... espero no decepcionarlo con esto ;)**

* * *

_Habla Kain:_

_La princesa Celestia había subido ya el sol a mitad del cielo, el clima era cálido y completamente agradable. Todo daba la impresión de que sería un día normal en Ponyville. Pero no para mí ni para mis amigos. _

_En el coliseo de Cordis Die las cosas no se estaban poniendo precisamente bonitas. En mi casco tenía preparado mi ataque, para mi desgracia el General arremetía contra mí con el mismo golpe._

_— Celestial Hoof… — gritamos los dos al unísono_

_Estábamos los dos a escasos centímetros del otro, ya no había marcha atrás, solo quedaba darlo todo en ese ataque y resistir lo más que se pudiera. Y ahí estábamos, nuestras esferas de energía se acercaban más y más hasta que por fin hicieron emm… ¿contacto? Lo cierto es que ni siquiera se tocaron. Tenían tanta energía comprimida y acumulada que de alguna forma que no comprendo ambas esferas generaron una clase de campo magnético. Nuestros ataques luchaban por repelerse mientras que el general y yo luchábamos por unirlas. Un pequeño vendaval comenzó a correr a nuestro alrededor levantando una nube de polvo que se agitaba violentamente. El casco me comenzaba a temblar, pero no cedería ni un centímetro ante mi enemigo; al cual al parecer también le empezaba a cansar aquella situación. Reuní un poco de determinación y energía y comencé a empujar la masa de energía haciendo que el general comenzara a retroceder arrastrando la tierra a sus patas dejando un pequeño rastro El General al ver esto decidió que no me cedería espacio y comenzó a empujar también. La lucha era intensa además de agotadora, ya que debíamos suministrar una cantidad considerable de magia para mantener la orbe de energía en marcha. Si nos deteníamos un solo instante esta se perdería y entonces nuestro oponente haría contacto con la suya._

_—Desiste — gritaba el General apenas audible — No tienes oportunidad contra mi…_

_— Parece que se está cansando General… se nota que la edad le está haciendo efecto…_

_— jaja insolente… te dejaré vivo para torturarte enfrente de tus preciadas amigas… — se me heló la piel al oírlo — así es hijo… ¿de verdad creíste que no me daría cuenta? En todo su reinado, ni una sola princesa ha venido a presenciar una sola de mis batallas. Y de la nada, recibo la "dichosa visita de La Princesa de la Armonía y las guardianas"… Jajaja ¡qué clase de princesa de la amistad debes de ser para venir a presenciar lo contrario a amistad! Cuando acabe contigo… las tomaré a ellas… y les arrancare las alas, los cuernos y los cascos y las obligare a suplicar por su vida mientras las hago maldecir tu nombre…_

_— ¡CALLA BASTARDO! — grite fuera de mi y comencé a hacer presión para predominar. El General comenzó a carcajearse, pero a pesar de mi poca visión producto de la nube de polvo. Alcancé a ver la cara de preocupación que se dibujaba en su rostro. Aún con eso decidió no ceder y comenzó a empujar el también. Las esferas de poder acortaron su distancia entre ellas y por ende su fuerza de repulsión fue mayor. En ese mismo instante escuchamos como la tierra a nuestro alrededor se sumía en el suelo de golpe unos centímetros. Empecé a sentir una presión enorme en mi pata, como si un elefante la estuviera pisando. De reojo alcancé a ver la cara de horror de Rubik, Sky y las chicas. Aun así continué hasta el final. Por fin, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por separarse, las dos esferas hicieron contacto. _

_Un chillido similar al de una cierra cortando metal se escuchó mientras miles de chispas de magia y energía saltaban en todas direcciones quemando lo que tocaran (como mi pelaje). No hubo explosión ni nada, solo una pequeña onda que nos empujó ligeramente hacia atrás, lo impresionante fue lo que vimos después. Los dos orbes seguían girando unidas, lanzando toda clase de cosas. Fuego, agua, retazos de tierra, rayos de energía, relámpagos, corrientes de viento. Eran dos bolas de magia consumiéndose entre ellas, transformándose en magia elemental hasta que fueron reduciendo su tamaño y desaparecer._

_Del otro lado de la arena el General se encontraba exhausto, se sujetaba el pecho mientras hacía una mueca de dolor. Entonces lo entendí, seguramente un relámpago o bola de fuego generado por nuestra pequeña tormenta de magia lo había alcanzado. Era mi oportunidad para terminar con eso. A pesar de sentirme cansado arremetí contra él, con mi cuerno cargado y listo para disparar cualquier hechizo que se me ocurriera en el camino. Pero cuando estuve cerca de él se levantó sonriendo, me miró con satisfacción y lanzó un hechizo. Del suelo brotaron miles de lianas que me sujetaron y comenzaron a amarrarme al suelo._

_— Jaja que te ocurre Diamond… ¿te está llegando la edad?— estaba haciendo que me tragara mis palabras — me ofende que pienses que soy un viejo… ¿que mi cara ya tiene arrugas? — tenía razón, a pesar de ser mucho mayor… estaba muy bien conservado._

_— Déjame hacerle algunas —dije teletransportandome detrás de él y disparándole una ráfaga de magia que lo azotó contra la pared._

_Todos guardaron silencio. Realmente nadie esperaba que hiciera algo así. EL General se desprendió de la pared y cayó al agua; con una mirada de furia._

_Utilizando el hechizo para caminar sobre los líquidos se levantó. Su armadura se había abollado ligeramente en el hombro, y esto al parecer le lastimaba ya que de un solo movimiento se arrancó el fragmento dañado dejando al descubierto su pelaje._

_— parece que tendré que ser severo contigo muchacho… no más rodeos — dijo el General y desenvaino su espada con su hocico. Me miró fijamente, media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y con una velocidad increíble arremetió contra mí._

_Sé que Sky había dicho que no usáramos las espadas, pero no podía evitarlo. Si no lo hacía terminaría con una remodelación de cuello. Así que extraje mi Crissaegrim y bloquee el golpe del general._

_La sorpresa no se hizo esperar. Todos ahogaron un grito y algunos soldados en la tribuna murmuraban entre sí cosas como "Increíble" o "nunca nadie había parado ese golpe antes" "viste la rapidez con la que reaccionó", "su espada no se quebró, resistió el ataque del General"._

_Nos habíamos quedado inmóviles. Mi padre estaba en trance. Al parecer no podía creer que en verdad hubiera sobrevivido. De pronto una gota de sangre escurrió por su mejilla haciendolo reaccionar. Miro mi espada intentando procesar todo lo que pasaba. Se veía realmente confundido, como si intentara convencerse de que no era real. Mire a la tribuna asustado y Sky me observaba boquiabierto mientras se golpeaba la frente con el casco. Rubik no tenía expresión alguna. Por su parte las mane, miraban la escena horrorizadas. Twilight me miró con mucha intriga. Pude ver en su mirada un conflicto interno muy grande. Pude deducir que se debía a su posición como invitada, es decir; como princesa invitada estaba obligada a presenciar la batalla sin interrumpir. Pero como amiga, su corazón le dictaba que interviniera; pero no podía hacerlo sin declarar una guerra entre Equestria y Cordis Die. _

_Busqué su mirada y una vez que se fijó en mí negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender que se mantuviera fuera de mi asunto. Mientras tanto, el General había dado algunas vueltas al problema y por fin dio con la solución._

_— Una Crissaegrim… — dijo lleno de odio — que curioso, justo creí que nosotros éramos los únicos en poseerlas… aunque espera, no llegaste a mí con una Crissaegrim… entonces, alguien debió dártela. Alguien que conozca su existencia, y en mi ejercito solo yo y un grupo de ponys selectos las han visto. Aparte de eso, solo mi segundo al mando; mi Trecenario tiene acceso a ellas. Aun con eso, no puedo pensar en que hay un traidor en mi ejército, por lo que solo puedo pensar en un individuo… uno que creí muerto hasta ahora… Skylander Cloud… claro… solo él sería capaz de burlar mi seguridad e infiltrarse… por eso fue mi mano derecha anterior… quién lo diría ¿Cómo lograste obtener su lealtad?_

_— Le ofrecí una buena causa, no mentiras ni sufrimiento_

_— Es increíble como un excelente soldado deja la gloria para seguir a un idiota soñador… En fin, debo reconocer que será interesante luchar contra otro portador de la Crissaegrim. Ya debes saber que estas espadas no son comunes muchacho._

_— algo así me contaron_

_— No es solo la hoja de cristal la que corta… si no también la luz a su alrededor. Prácticamente es como dar cuatro tajos en uno solo_

_— ¿Es por eso que tu mejilla sangra? — pregunté burlonamente_

_— Así es, igual que la tuya._

_No me había percatado de eso, pero tenía razón. Al igual que él; tenía un corte ligero sobre mis pómulos y otro más en una de mis patas. Al final mi bloqueo no había detenido todo el impacto._

_— Veamos quien le saca más provecho a la extraordinaria hoja de cristal — dijo el General separándose y arremetiendo de nuevo. Pare de nuevo el ataque, pero dos nuevas incisiones aparecieron en mi costado. De no ser por la armadura hubiera sido fatal. El general no había salido ileso, también había recibido cortes. _

_La batalla de esgrima se extendió un rato. Era demasiado complicado detener los tajos de una espada que poseía prácticamente tres hojas invisibles, pero después de un rato empezaba a cogerle el truco. Golpes iban y venían, el General atacaba con una maestría que a mí me resultaba difícil contrarrestar. Quince eternos minutos después nos encontrábamos exhausto, ambos con la armadura rayada y cortes superficiales por todo el cuerpo._

_— Acabo de comprobarlo_

_— ¿Qué cosa? — respondí confundido_

_— Realmente eres un digno hijo mío. Hubieras sido un excelente heredero… Lástima que estés a punto de morir._

_— las charlas me aburren ¡¿por qué no mejor te tragas esto?! — Dije mientras envainaba mi espada y encendía mi cuerno — ¡Danza del Sol!_

_Con una explosión las llamas de las antorchas de la arena crecieron a un tamaño cinco veces más grandes. Después, como si estuvieran vivas, las llamas se despegaron de las antorcha y se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor, formando un circulo. El General miraba con recelo. Me fijé en Rubik; su rostro denotaba preocupación, conocía la técnica. La princesa Twilight no se quedaba atrás, al parecer ella también sabía de qué se trataba; era probable que también supiera que al terminar la Danza del Sol me quedaría sin energía._

_— Jaula del Sol Naciente — alcé mis patas al cielo. El círculo de fuego se precipito sobre mi padre, inmediatamente tomaron la forma de barrotes y crearon una jaula de fuego encerrando e inmovilizando al General. Este solo contemplaba asustado._

_— Huracán del sol Invicto — Esta parte era la más agotadora, pero si resultaba bien todo acabaría. Comencé a levitar uno o dos metros sobre el suelo. Todo mi cuerpo, empezando por mi cabello (que de por sí parece antorcha según Ru) comenzó a encenderse, algunos dicen que asemejaba a un fénix enfurecido. Esas llamas que salían de mi comenzaron a formar una esfera o cúpula alrededor de la jaula en la que se encontraba el General. Este, antes de desaparecer entre las llamas me miró con todo el desprecio del mundo. Poco a poco la esfera fue tomando forma hasta asemejar a lo que sería un mini Sol en medio de la arena. Todos miraban completamente sorprendidos. Era imposible que el General sobreviviera a algo así._

_— Sepulcro del Sol Poniente — El "mini Sol" comenzó a girar y poco a poco empezó a enterrarse en el suelo. Después de unos segundos la cúpula de fuego se había escondido en la tierra. Los restos carbonizados del General yacían a 10 metros debajo de la superficie. Y en el lugar en donde había estado parado por última vez solo mostraba un suelo completamente derretido, formando una figura en forma de espiral._

_Caí jadeando y rendido al suelo. Estaba tan cansado que a penas y podría mantenerme en pie. Por fin todo había acabado, pero a pesar de eso me seguía sintiendo mal. Como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera correcto. Mi alma seguía vacía y lejos de sentir paz y descanso._

_Mire al palco donde se encontraban mis amigos buscando a Rubik. Me sentía tremendamente mal; no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente también. Una mezcla de rabia, frustración y odio. Había perdido de vista a Rubik, pero con mi mirada encontré a Twilight y a las mane. Su expresión denotaba lo asustadas que estaban, Fluttershy me veía diferente a antes, como si ahora me tuviera miedo. Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie… todas tenían una expresión sombría. _

_Mi vista se cruzó con la de Applejack… ella también me miraba diferente. La paz que me infundían sus ojos y la calidez de su sonrisa habían desaparecido. Como si ahora fuera un desconocido. Eso me dolió en el alma._

_Me percaté de que todo el estadio me miraba en silencio. El ejército se había quedado pasmado, su General había muerto después de todo. Ahora nadie sabía qué hacer, no sabían si apresarme, ejecutarme o dejarme en libertad, pero eso me importaba poco. Ahora tenía una necesidad enorme de encontrar a Rubik, quería que él me diera una respuesta a cómo me estaba sintiendo, tal vez no lo sabría pero aún así necesitaba verlo. Seguí buscando entre la multitud, no podía recordar donde se encontraba, estaba desorientado pero después de un rato de buscar por fin lo encontré. Estaba junto a Sky, quien me veía con alegría y con aparentes ganas de felicitarme por mi triunfo. Pero Rubik me miraba con intriga, quizá ya sabía cómo me sentía._

_Intenté levantarme, pero en el segundo siguiente miré como Rubik cambiaba su expresión a una de horror mientras fijaba la vista en algún punto detrás de mí. Todos en el coliseo ahogaron un grito. Tanto soldados como civiles._

_Me giré a ver de qué se trataba y para mi sorpresa me encontré con un pony chamuscado. El General se encontraba justo a mis espaldas, con una mirada fiera y una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme. Su armadura se encontraba al rojo vivo y la mayor parte de sus prendas quemadas y ennegrecidas. _

_Me gustaría decir que en cuanto lo vi me llené de valor y me levante a enfrentarlo de nuevo. Pero la verdad es que observarlo enfrente de mí en sus cuatro patas me dejó en shock. Nunca había tenido más miedo en toda mi vida. Simplemente no lo podía creer, era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a ser envuelto en llamas a temperaturas exageradas y encima lograr salir a la superficie después de ser enterrado a diez metros bajo tierra ¿verdad que suena estúpidamente imposible? Pues bueno. Tal y como leen, el General estaba ahí prácticamente intacto._

_—Vaya, vaya… Realmente te has hecho fuerte. Aunque me cueste debo reconocer que has sido el enemigo más formidable contra el que he luchado. Mira que lograr dominar ese hechizo… La Danza del Sol… El legado de Akira… Pensar que tu madre te enseñó algo así y que tú pudiste controlarlo me hace tenerte respeto, además me incita a pensar que debes tener aún más trucos bajo la manga, quizá la Danza de la Luna, aunque debe ser de noche para efectuarla. Aún así no importa cuántas técnicas o hechizos tengas bajo tu dominio… nunca podrás vencerme. Soy ¡IM-PA-RA-BLE!— El General me golpeó con tanta fuerza que salí proyectado unos metros. Yo seguía en shock, mi cuerpo no me respondía — ¡NO IMPORTA CUANTAS VECES ME ENTIERRES BAJO TIERRA! — Se acercó a donde yo estaba y me levantó con su casco izquierda — ¡YO VOLVERÉ A SURGIR! — con su otro casco conectó un golpe más en mi mandíbula que me alzó unos centímetros en el aire. Después de eso se volvió a acercar a mí — DE NADA TE SERVIRÁ ENTRENAR DURO ¡MI NIVEL ES INALCANZABLE! — me lanzó un hechizo que me incrustó en el suelo. Pude escuchar como dos de mis costillas se quebraban. Escupí un poco desangre — LOS SUEÑOS Y LA ESPERANZA NO EXISTEN ¡DEBES APRENDER A SOBREVIVIR EN ESTE MUNDO LLENO DE MALDAD! — Dijo golpeando mi nariz, haciendo que sangrara —LOS ALIADOS Y LAS RELACIONES SON UNA ILUSIÓN. AQUÍ SOLO NECESITAS DE TI._

_Así continuó un buen rato; golpeándome y gritándome sentencias e insultos. Mi padre realmente me estaba dando una paliza. Yo no podía defenderme, no porque yo no quisiera o pudiera, sino porque mi cuerpo no me respondía. En ese instante era preso del miedo y del pánico, que ni siquiera el dolor percibía. El General estaba rodeado de un aura obscura. Como si de un demonio torturándome en una pesadilla se tratara. Mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban desconectados de la realidad. En la arena todos miraban con temor el espectáculo._

_—Y FINALMENTE… NO IMPORTA SI ERES MI HIJO… — continuó mientras encendía su cuerno. Alcancé a notar que este ahora tenía un aura color verde con negro. Era magia obscura — una bestia inútil no merece vivir… — dijo esto susurrándome mientras lanzaba su ataque. Yo no moví ni siquiera los parpados._

_Si crees que las cosas no podían ponerse peor pues estas equivocado. El ataque no me dio, aunque hubiera deseado que lo hubiera hecho, así hubiera evitado la tragedia que ocurriría después._

_Rubik había logrado bajar a la arena y repeler el conjuro del General a tiempo. Hasta la fecha nadie sabe cómo lo hizo (ni siquiera él, que perdió la memoria) ya que se suponía no podía usar magia por la falta de su cuerno. El caso es que Rubik se encontraba entre el general y yo con un escudo de magia, su collar del Rubik brillando y sus ojos mostraban una determinación a protegerme. El General miró tranquilamente pero sorprendido a Rubik._

_—Esto es increíble ¿Cómo es posible que invoques un escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para poder detener ese ataque sin un cuerno? — preguntó el General con serenidad_

_—Lo increíble es que sobrevivieras a La Danza del Sol padre ¿Qué hechizo fue ese? — dijo Rubik. El General miro aún más sorprendido a mi amigo _

_—Así que te diste cuenta… en efecto eres mi hijo… El hechizo se llama…_

_— Alas de Ángel — terminó Rubik por él — El usuario es capaz de resistir prácticamente cualquier ataque… ya que de alguna forma tu cuerpo y alma son llevados a un segundo plano, otra dimensión. En teoría Kain atacó a la nada. Solamente tu armadura y vestiduras fueron afectadas. Sin embargo esa técnica tiene una desventaja… Proporcionalmente a la fuerza del hechizo que se evitara consume energía vital del usuario. Debiste quedar paralizado por resistir tremendo ataque. Pero aun así aquí estas… en tus cuatro patas… _

_—No terminas de sorprenderme hijo. Eres capaz de atravesar la barrera mágica que nos protegía a tu hermano y a mí de una interrupción, logras invocar un escudo para repeler un ataque mágico de lo más potente, todo esto sin un cuerno de unicornio que transforme y materialice tu energía vital en magia. Pero aparte de eso conoces hechizos antiguos. Eres magnifico, digno heredero de mi trono. Dime ¿Cómo lo logras?_

_— ¿qué cosa?_

_—Usar magia, claro. _

_—No tengo la más mínima idea… pero tu si puedes responderme esto ¿Dónde aprendiste ese conjuro? Solamente ha habido tres magos en la historia capaz de llevar a cabo ese hechizo… Star Swirl el Barbado, King Sombra y Discord… dos de ellos han muerto… Discord jamás pudo habértelo enseñado…_

_—Jajajajaja… hijo mío… los secretos del trono no se revela a los plebeyos. Toma el mando del ejército conmigo y te heredaré todos mis conocimientos. Y Juntos gobernaremos Equestria algún día_

_—Jamás formaré parte de tu podrido plan ambicioso— contesto Rubik con desprecio_

_—Ah… que lastima, tenía esperanzas en ti. Bueno, tendré tiempo para convencerte después. Ahora apártate y déjame terminar con la escoria._

_—no le tocaras ni un cabello más_

_—No puedes detenerme… él no pudo. Aparta…_

_—No, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver_

_— ¿sabes muchacho? Acabas de violar el pacto que tenía con tu hermano. Mi ejército no intervenía si tu no intervenías —Rubik miro enojado a nuestro padre, tenía razón — dame una sola razón para no llamar a mis tropas — Rubik no contestó — Si… eso creí. Aun así no lo haré. APÁRTATE O NO TENDRÉ MAS PIEDAD CONTIGO…_

_Rubik se mantuvo firme. A pesar de sus heridas y desventajas estaba decidido a pelear._

_—Bien… si es lo que quieres… No perdonaré a la escoria ni a cualquiera que esté de su lado_

_El General se movió con una rapidez rodeando a Rubik y atacándolo por la espalda. Ru apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y girar, pero aun así recibió el golpe de lleno. Retrocedió un par de pasos y se recuperó solo para recibir de nuevo al General, que de una sola patada lo mandó al suelo._

_Yo seguía en el suelo. La adrenalina empezaba a desaparecer ya que el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande. Debido a eso y mis heridas no podía levantarme, además aun no me recuperaba de la impresión._

_Rubik se levantó pesadamente, el General esperó a que estuviera listo y se acercó a él lentamente. Ru seguía aturdido, pero aun así fue capaz de esquivar la siguiente tanda de golpes. Era una batalla perdida. Rubik no tenía oportunidad contra él, no en su estado actual. Los dolores de su cuerno lo alentaban mucho. El General obviamente tomó ventaja de eso. A mi amigo le llovían golpes sin parar. Eran más impactos los que recibía que los que él lograba conectar._

_—Vaya que te has hecho lento — le dijo el General golpeándolo fuertemente en el estomago_

_—Maldito…— susurro Rubik sin aire_

_—Piensa rápido— el General hundió su casco en la mandíbula de mi amigo. Despegándolo del suelo unos centímetros. Antes de que regresara al piso el General lo arrojó con una ráfaga de magia y se teletransportó encima de él, Dándole una patada en la frente. Regresándolo al suelo de forma muy violenta. De no ser por la armadura estoy seguro que se hubiera desgarrado la piel._

_Rubik estaba en el suelo con una mueca de dolor a unos metros de mí. Por fin pude reaccionar. La herida de su cuerno se había abierto otra vez por el golpe, dejando brotar sangre de su frente. Rubik se levantó una vez más, molesto pero tranquilo. Se sujetaba la cabeza con su casco._

_— ¡Largo Rubik! ¡Tienen que huir! — grite desesperado cuando por fin pude retomar el control de mi cuerpo. Él solo me miró con una sonrisa y me dijo_

_—No puedo dejarte… simplemente no puedo_

_Se preparó y corrió para embestir al General; este lo esteba esperando, y justo cuando estuvo frente a él giró a su derecha para esquivarlo y lanzarle una patada. Pero en el siguiente segundo, el collar de Rubik brilló una vez más y lo envolvió en una capa de relámpagos. Cuando el General hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Ru este recibió una descarga de energía y salió despedido uno metros. Había sido un ataque tremendo. Sin embargo Rubik había quedado muy exhausto a tal grado que comenzó a toser. Al parecer la forma en la cual utilizaba magia sin su cuerno le causaba daño o lo agotaba mucho. El General se levantó con rabia y confusión. Al igual que todos, no entendía como Rubik era capaz de hacer esas cosas. Rubik no perdió el tiempo. Con mucho esfuerzo hizo que su collar se iluminara una vez más y del cielo, de algún punto lejano, un relámpago calló sobre el General iluminado de azul todo el coliseo. Nuestro padre al instante explotó en cenizas. Un clon. Junto a Rubik, el General apareció dándole un golpe que lo hizo escupir sangre. _

_—Por los ancestros… han sido mucho más molestos que un dragón enfurecido. Esto termina aquí— dijo el General fuera de sí. Se acercó a mi amigo con clara intención de acabar con su vida. Encendió su cuerno y apuntó hacia el cielo parándose en dos patas. Su aura era verde otra vez — ¡Castigo Impío! — un rayo verdoso se proyectó a donde estaba mi amigo. Seguido a eso una cúpula del mismo color rodeó a Rubik completamente. Una columna se alzó hasta el cielo. Después de eso un destello de luz blanco nos segó durante unos segundos. Alcancé a escuchar un grito agudo. Era Pinkie._

_Cuando nuestros ojos se recuperaron pudimos ver el estado en el que Rubik había quedado. Boca arriba y con el hocico abierto. Perdido y fuera de sí. El General solo reía macabramente. Me asusté mucho al verlo así… creí que podría estar muerto, hasta que se movió y empezó a respirar profundo, ahogado. Sentí un poco de alivio al ver que seguía vivo. Me gire a ver las gradas en busca de Sky. Su rostro denotaba sorpresa e incredulidad. Busqué a la Princesa. Twilight se veía alterada, al parecer su conflicto interno crecía cada vez más. Por su parte Pinkie… Bueno… Pinkie Pie mordía sus cascos nerviosa, a pesar de estar lejos de ella pude notar que estaba temblando. Creo que no le gusta temblar, porque en cuanto se percató de eso entró en pánico y le dijo algo desesperada a Applejack. Esta al escuchar lo que sea que le dijo Pinkie puso una cara de terror. Yo no comprendí y regresé mi vista a Rubik y el General. Este seguía riendo maniáticamente. Revisó algo en Rubik, y unos segundos después reanudó su risa mientras caminaba hacia mí._

_—Sobrevivió… ese chico es duro— me dijo el General en burla —Le perdonaré la vida después de todo. Pero tú si morirás, ahora que ya no tengo interrupciones — dijo mientras formaba una esfera roja en su casco. El mismo hechizo con la que había matado a mi madre — Creo que te quedaste sin comodines para jugar… una vez más, se comprueba que yo soy superior — dijo mientras acercaba la pequeña esfera hacia mí. Yo estaba demasiado asustado y adolorido como para reaccionar, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse notablemente. No podía controlarme, lancé un grito de terror._

_— ¡Aléjate de mí demonio!_

_—jajajaja soy mucho peor Diamond… no tienes idea— gritó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba su golpe final. Cerré los ojos aterrado mientras gritaba (que marica, lo sé). Pero nada. Seguía respirando, mi corazón aun latía y no sentía más dolor del que ya era preso. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos hasta que sentía una gota de algo líquido caer entre mis ojos. Lentamente despegué mis parpados para ver a Rubik; con la cara cubierta en sangre, las patas temblándole, moretones por todo su cuerpo y las pupilas notablemente dilatadas. Se encontraba entre el General y yo una vez más. Realmente estaba sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera luchando por mí? ¿De dónde sacaba la fuerza para pelear? ¿Por qué arriesgaba su vida? Rubik a duras penas había llegado a tiempo para desviar la pata del General y evitar que me matara. Para fortuna de nosotros nadie salió más herido._

_—Ah… realmente me estas desesperando Brave… tú te lo buscaste— El General había perdido la paciencia. Tomó a Rubik por el cuello y colocó su cuerno entre los ojos de mi amigo — Anatema — dijo el General sin ganas. Durante un segundo me pareció verlo derramar una lágrima de dolor. Después me dije a mi mismo que estaba alucinando. En fin, luego de pronunciar su hechizo un destello azul salió de su cuerno. Rubik lanzó un grito tremendo de dolor. El General lo soltó y este cayó al piso pesadamente sujetándose los ojos. Cuando por fin se quitó los cascos de la cara y abrió los ojos vi el efecto del hechizo. Los ojos de Rubik ahora habían perdido su color. Estaban grises. Una capa delgada de algo gris cubría su visión. Ahora ya no podía ver nada —Bueno, con eso bastará. Ese hechizo es para inmovilizar a un enemigo. Lo deja en trance, y por si llegara a recuperarse lo deja ciego… de esa forma ya no molestará, y en caso de que quiera hacerlo… pues en su estado no podrá… ahora si ¿en qué me quedé? Ah sí… estoy intentando matarte— una vez más hizo la esfera asesina, esta vez empezó a acercarla hacia mi lentamente. Pero de nuevo no llegó. Rubik se había arrastrado a mi lado y con apenas fuerzas había levantado su pata para sujetar al General. Este solo lo miro con lástima. Rubik tenía sus ojos eclipsados enfocados en la nada, su cara era inexpresiva, su fuerza insuficiente para detener ni siquiera a un niño. Pero aun así sujetaba la pata del General temblando. A decir verdad Rubik estaba inconsciente. Su cuerpo se movía por pura fuerza de voluntad. Aún en sus sueños, en su último respiro, en su subconsciente… Estaba dispuesto a salvarme a cualquier costo. El General agitó su pata para soltarse, pero Rubik volvía a sujetarlo torpemente. Puso su otro casco sobre el rostro del General al igual que los ciegos tocan tu cara para reconocerte. Las lágrimas salían de mis ojos _

_— ¿por qué? — preguntó El General confundido. Perdiendo los estribos sujeto a Rubik con fuerza y lo azotó en el piso. Ru no se había movido ni un centímetro, ni un grito de dolor, nada. Su cuerpo estaba en automático. El General completamente desesperado comenzó a golpearlo sin tregua. Liberando su frustración. Intenté moverme, pero El General me pisó en cuanto me vió moverme. A Lo lejos pude notar el rostro de mis amigos. Sky golpeaba la barrera de la arena desesperado por entrar. La princesa lloraba, al igual que Fluttershy y Rarity. Pinkie se veía diferente, toda su alegría había desaparecido. Y su apariencia había cambiado. Su melena esponjada se había alisado completamente y de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas descontroladas al ver a su Pony especial siendo maltratado de esa forma. Applejack la consolaba mientras simplemente apartaba la vista para no mirar. Todo acabaría pronto._

_De pronto se escuchó un silbido. El General giró a toda velocidad para ver de qué se trataba. Sky volaba a toda velocidad con la Crissaegrim desenfundada y lista para estocar al General. Este al verlo desenfundó su espada y detuvo el ataque del pegaso._

_Ojalá pudiera describir la pelea entre Sky y el General, pero no la vi. En cuanto el General me liberó me arrastré hacia mi amigo. Estaba hecho un desastre. El General no lo había golpeado mucho, ni muy fuerte. Por lo que, a pesar de la sangre, su cara continuaba igual que siempre, no había sido desfigurado. Lo sujete firmemente y alcé la mirada, todo el ejercito de Cordis Die salía de sus lugares y se abalanzaba sobre la arena para socorrer a su General. Todo estaba perdido, había metido la pata. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Sky fuera derrotado y nos ejecutaran a los tres. Todo había sido por mi culpa. _

_— ¡Tenían que irse! ¡Debían huir! ¡Ese era el plan!— grité con lágrimas al cuerpo moribundo de Rubik para liberar frustración. De pronto, una luz cegadora llenó el coliseo. Finalmente pudimos ver a través de ella, La Princesa Twilight por fin había tomado su decisión de actuar._

_Todos se detuvieron de lo que hacían. Incluso el General y Sky detuvieron su contienda. El caos que reinaba en el coliseo había sido apaciguado por la Armonía. Twilight y las demás mane levitaban ahora a unos metros sobre el cielo, con los elementos de la armonía listos para atacar._

_— ¡Detenga las hostilidades General Heart!— dijo Twilight con la voz real de Canterlot_

_— ¡Princesa Twilight Sparkle, guardiana de la armonía, Le exijo que no interfiera en mis asuntos! ¡De lo contrario lo tomaré como una ofensa hacia mi persona y por ende como una declaración de guerra entre Cordis Die y la guardia real! ¿Está segura de que quiere que eso pase?_

_—Que pase lo que tenga que pasar — dijo la alicornio lavanda. El General la miró desafiante, con satisfacción. Después de unos segundos grito fuerte_

_— ¡Retirada! _

_Todos sus soldados miraron desconcertados al General, guardaron sus armas y empezaron a salir por las puertas. Había sido una excelente decisión, no tenía oportunidad contra la Armonía, al menos no ahora que estaban juntas. Después de unos minutos el coliseo se había vaciado. El General lanzó una última mirada a la Princesa antes de salir. Todo había terminado al fin, aunque no como yo me lo esperaba. Las guardianas de la armonía empezaron a descender lentamente._

_De pronto, sentí que alguien nos miraba a mí y a Rubik. Zecora estaba junto a nosotros. Nos miró con tristeza y pronunció un hechizo que nos tele transportó a otro lado. Lo último que pude alcanzar a escuchar fue a Pinkie Pie gritar "¡Zecora no!"._

_Desperté desorientado en una habitación obscura. El lugar donde nos encontrábamos tenía un aspecto muy rustico; había máscaras y vasos tribales por todos lados además de un caldero en el centro. Del lado contrario de la cabaña había un estante con infinidad de frascos llenos de diferentes sustancias, plantas, semillas o elementos; pude reconocer la mayoría como ingredientes curativos._

_Conocía muy bien el lugar, era mi hogar. La casa en donde había pasado mi infancia junto a mi madre y a mi hermana. Recordé entonces que Zecora nos había transportado ahí. Estaba colgado de cabeza, a mi derecha Rubik se encontraba en mí mismo estado. Llevábamos poco tiempo de cabeza, lo supe al ver el charco de sangre en el suelo. Era muy pequeño. _

_—Despertaste… — dijo Zecora desde la obscuridad. Poco a poco emergió de las sombras_

_— Zecora…_

_— Te haré una pregunta pequeño hermano. Y tú, con toda sinceridad me habrás de contestar— Yo solo guarde silencio — su batalla con el General vi. Y solo un monstruo malvado los puede lastimar así — dijo señalando a Rubik — por eso quiero preguntar ¿acaso lo que me dijiste del General es real?_

_— Zecora… te amo hermana— la cebra se sonrojó levemente — amaba a mi madre… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que yo pude asesinarla?_

_—Yo solo puedo creer, lo que mis ojos alcanzaron a ver… — miré al suelo… ella tenía razón. Prácticamente yo la había asesinado. Pero no sabía cómo explicarle._

_— Sé lo que viste… pero el General… me engaño, él me envió a matar a un traidor… Y yo obedecí… después… el traidor se transformó en mamá y… — comencé a llorar una vez más. Zecora compartía mi dolor — No sé cómo probarlo… yo sé que es difícil creerme... yo no lo haría — terminé de decir_

_— Te daré una oportunidad, tu inocencia podrás probar. Iré al bosque a buscar una planta y en quince minutos me verás regresar._

_Zecora salió corriendo de la cabaña. Dejándonos a mí y a Rubik solos y de cabeza._

_—¡Zecora! ¡Me hubieras bajado primero!_

_—¡No hay tiempo que perder, el General en veinte minutos va a aparecer!_

_Quedé confundido, pero algo me decía que debía confiar en ella. Me gire a ver mis ataduras y después me gire a ver a mi amigo._

_—Rubik…_

_ Nada, estaba completamente inconsciente_

_—Rubik… Rubik… ¡Rubik! ¡BRAVE! — Rubik finalmente despertó_

_— ah… ¿Kain?... — dijo débilmente girando su rostro hacia donde escuchaba la voz_

_— Brave… qué bueno que despiertas… ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_—ahg… horrible…_

_— lo siento mucho Brave… lo arruiné…_

_— ¿lo sientes? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió Diamond? — solo nos dirigíamos a nosotros con nuestros verdaderos nombres en situaciones críticas_

_— ¿no puedes recordar verdad?_

_— Ahg… no… — Era muy probable que olvidara todo después de el hechizo del General_

_— Lo supuse… después de que te hicieran eso… _

_— Diamond… no puedo ver bien… — dijo mi amigo con pesadez_

_— De…déjame… I…intentar ayudarte… — Recordé que en efecto el hechizo también lo había dejado ciego. Las imágenes de la batalla invadieron mi mente, y pude recordar cómo el pobre había recibido la golpiza de su vida por mi culpa. Las lágrimas empezaban a salir una vez más, me sentía pésimo. _

_— Diamond Heart… ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? — parece que Rubik me había oído_

_— Si… quédate quieto…— dije evadiendo el tema._

_Encendí mi cuerno y utilicé un hechizo curativo para retirar las cataratas de los ojos de mi amigo. Sin embargo mis reservas de energía estaban bajas, solo pude curar uno de sus ojos._

_— lo siento… de verdad lo siento Brave… ya no tengo energía… solo pude retirar la niebla de tu ojo izquierdo… — le dije a mi amigo triste_

_— está bien Diamond… yo curaré el otro después… —despegué la vista de mi compañero con vergüenza, intentando no dejar que supiera lo que pensaba… pero fue inútil, me había alcanzado a ver lo suficiente como para darse cuenta…_

_— no… no es cierto… Diamond… dime que no es cierto… —dijo intentando buscar mi mirada_

_— De verdad lo siento Brave… fue todo mi culpa, no debí dejar que eso pasara…—_

_Mi amigo llevó su casco a su frente y se quedó estático unos segundos. Después de una charla en la que me pedía que lo bajara y le explicara qué había ocurrido tomé acción y me liberé de mis ataduras cayendo al suelo. No fue una linda caída que digamos. Pero después de recuperarme utilicé mis fuerzas restantes para descolgar a Rubik con delicadeza. Me acerqué a él y lo sujeté firmemente. Estaba bien machacado, tenía que ayudarlo pronto._

_—por Celestia Ru, tengo que curarte_

_—No, estaré bien. Solo no me abandones y cuéntame que sucedió_

_Acomodé a Rubik en mi regazo y cuando estuvimos cómodos le conté la historia desde nuestra pelea con Zecora, realmente había olvidado muchas cosas…_

**_Fin del Relato de Kain._**

_Habla Rubik:_

—…Después de eso, Zecora nos teletransportó aquí — dijo Kain señalando la cabaña — quizá no lo recuerdes, solo estuviste aquí una o dos veces… esta es la casa de mi madre. Mi hermana regresará en un momento…

—Entonces tu hermana nos trajo a este lugar luego de la batalla, en plenas narices de Twilight y las guardianas…

—Así es Ru… ¿ya lo recuerdas?

—Nop — le dije pensando— tal vez no lo recuerde nunca… si pasó como me lo contaste, entonces puede que jamás se restauren esas memorias pero… ¿en verdad logré usar magia sin mi cuerno?

—Así es, hasta la princesa se sorprendió— contestó mi amigo

—Vaya… tengo que averiguar cómo lo hice

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Ya no siento tanto dolor— contesté

— eso está muy bien, aun así debo curarte… haz perdido mucha sangre… Rubik...

— ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunté

— De verdad eres el pony más valiente de Equestría… gracias por salvarme tres veces

— No importa Kain, lo haría mil veces si fuera necesario. Hasta la muerte

Kain solo sonrió conmovido. Buscó en su muñeca su armónica. Mi cubo se transformaba en collar, su armónica en brazalete. Finalmente la transformó y empezó su melodía, esa melodía que tanto me gusta y me calmaba. Así estuvimos un buen rato, disfrutando el sonido del silencio.

Finalmente, Zecora apareció en la puerta apurada.

— Que alivio verlos despiertos, pero el tiempo no hay que perder. El General se acerca por el desierto, estará aquí al anochecer.

— Zecora, debemos darle primeros auxilios a Rubik— dijo Kain

— ¿Rubik? — preguntó Zecora confundida

— oh, es verdad. Verás; al huir de Cordis Die cambiamos nuestros nombres… Brave ahora es conocido como Rubik…

— Rubik… ya veo… entonces tu eres el galán de Pinkie Pie… — Kain rió ante el comentario de Zecora… yo solo miré con confusión el suelo ¿cómo se había enterado? — Bueno… si Brave es Rubik… entonces tu hermano debes de ser Kain o Sky… aunque… es obvio que elegiste Kain como tu nueva identidad

— jaja ¿lo recueras? — preguntó mi amigo

— sí. Es el nombre del abuelo de mamá… el héroe de su tribu… un gran nombre

— Bueno, por favor. Hay que apresurarnos, Ru ya perdió mucha sangre

— De eso me encargo yo, tu toma esta receta y ve a preparar la poción

Kain intentó cargarme, pero sus escasas fuerzas no s lo permitían, así que Zecora lo auxilió a llevarme a una mesa de piedra que se encontraba al fondo; oculta por la obscuridad de la habitación. El desgraciado de Kain me soltó y yo azoté en la superficie lisa de la mesa soltando un alarido. "lo siento" dijo con una sonrisa boba mientras Zecora soplaba un fino polvo verde de su casco hacia una antorcha, esta explotó y encendió fuego al instante. Pude ver con más detalle a mí alrededor. Era una clase de cama rodeada de estantes con miles de frascos y sustancias.

— Con las medicinas que tengo aquí su cuerpo no podré arreglar, pero al menos lograré que no muera y llegue al hospital — dijo Zecora a lo que Kain solo asintió aliviado — no pierdas tiempo y prepara la poción.

Kain se dirigió al caldero y con esfuerzo logró encenderlo usando magia. A continuación comenzó a leer la nota mientras vertía plantas y líquidos dentro del caldero.

— Rubik, primo… lamento lo que te pasó

— Zecora — dije débilmente — no tienes que pedirme ninguna disculpa. Recuerda que nadie me obligó a hacer esto

— Lo sé, pero si yo no los hubiera capturado, entonces tú no habrías intervenido

— Bueno, pues no estoy molesto si es lo que piensas. Al contrario, estoy feliz… hace muchísimo tiempo que no estábamos tan cerca sin poder entablar una charla… de hecho… creo que nunca antes lo habíamos hecho… Jajaja fui un desgraciado con ustedes cuando era niño. Contigo y con Kain… yo soy el que debería disculparse, así que lo siento Zecora… por haberlos tratado tan mal a pesar de que son mi sangre… — Zecora solo sonrió mientras curaba una de mis heridas. Yo solo suspiré para seguir hablando — ay… si tan solo hubiera dejado de lado los prejuicios que los demás ponys tenían sobre ustedes y me hubiera acercado a hablarles… estoy seguro que hubiéramos sido los mejores amigos…

— Ya somos los mejores amigos Ru — dijo Kain a lo lejos. Yo sonreí

— Siempre los quise… — dije débilmente, llamando la atención de los dos equinos rayados— siempre los miraba tan unidos… juntos… divirtiéndose… queriéndose… eran hermanos después de todo pero… yo también era su hermano… les guardé rencor, no porque me desagradara su pelaje o su origen… sino porque nunca pude disfrutar la alegría que ustedes tenían — Zecora escuchaba atenta mientras limpiaba la sangre de mi frente. Kain me miraba desde lejos atentamente — Tenía ganas de… salir corriendo, y llegar a su lado para reír juntos y jugar. Justo como lo hacían ustedes dos todos los días. Sabía que ustedes eran mis hermanos. El General me lo había dicho. Y eso me daba alegría, pero también rencor… los hermanos deben estar juntos. Deben confiar en ellos mismos, y apoyarlos en todo… aún cuando el otro está haciendo cosas malas… no se le da la espalda. Por eso les guardé rencor… sé que es tonto, ahora sé que es mi culpa. Pero en ese tiempo yo los culpaba a ustedes. Por ser tan felices sin mí.

Mi madre me prohibía hablar con ustedes o acercarme. Si yo la hubiera ignorado o desobedecido la historia hubiera sido diferente. Es por eso que siempre tropezaba con ustedes… quizá lo recuerden… quizá no, no importa. Pero siempre estaba buscando tropezar con ustedes para llamar su atención. Para decirles "¡ey! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Somos hermanos!" Nunca me atreví jaja y así seguimos creciendo… ustedes siendo felices juntos… y yo… bueno yo… tenía que soportar las peleas entre el General y mi madre. Fue entonces cuando empecé a desquitarme con ustedes. Estaba tan enojado ¿por qué yo no podía disfrutar de una familia feliz como la suya? Realmente me comporté como una bestia… Lo siento… lamento todos los abusos que sufrieron por mi culpa, todos los malos ratos que les hicimos pasar nuestros primos y yo… de verdad lo lamento... — Zecora me abrazó de improvisto. Una lagrima corría por su rostro y podía alcanzarla escuchar sollozar. No supe que hacer, no es que sea muy dado a los afectos. Pero sentí una brisa cálida que me llevó a corresponder el gesto. Kain solo miraba a lo lejos, al parecer también lo había conmovido. O quizá una araña se le había metido al ojo, el caso es que una lágrima viajaba por su mejilla.

— Nunca lo vi de esa manera primo — dijo Zecora en su habitual tono enigmático — ¿Cómo puedo compensarte mi falta?

— Ustedes no hicieron nada malo… pero… puedes dejar de decirme primo…

Zecora asintió y continuó curando mi herida en la frente. Kain sonreía mientras daba unos últimos toques a la poción que preparaba.

—Está lista — dijo

—Bien… Con Rubik ya terminé, pero deberá comer estas plantas si su sangre quiere reponer— dijo pasándome un manojo de flores rojas. Sabían un poco acidas, pero igual me las comí — Muy bien, este es plan. Debes seguirlo para tu inocencia demostrar — le dijo Zecora a Kain

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos Zecora explico lo que cada uno debíamos hacer, Yo solo debía quedarme acostado inmóvil y sin hacer ruido. Zecora me arrancó unos cabellos y lo introdujo a la poción, acto seguido la ingirió transformándose en mí. Una Réplica exacta. Afinaron los últimos de talles y se colocaron en posición. Kain sujetando a un "Rubik" herido a muerte.

Durante otros cinco minutos esperamos en silencio, cada quien sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El sol se escondió en el horizonte dando inicio a la noche. La puerta se abrió puntualmente emitiendo un chillido. De ella ingresaba un pony cubierto por una capucha. Un sentimiento de obscuridad y temor se cernió sobre todos nosotros.

— ja ja ja — rió el visitante macabramente — Diamond Heart… ya es hora — dijo el General mostrando su rostro…

* * *

**Bueno, Espero les haya gustado. Ahora que lo pienso, estuvo muy largo :S Si no les agradó o creen que estoy exagerando mucho las cosas por favor díganmelo :) con confianza. Igual si creen que mis OC's son muy Mary Sue jajaja también díganme! que es lo ultimo que quiero que me ocurra. En fin, Gracias por leer, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo tanto como lo hice yo escribiéndolo. tambien si quieren los caps más cortos, diganme por favor :)**

**No olviden los Reviews! quiero mis Galletas! :D **

**CiaÖ! Prometo no tardar para el próximo cap nos leemos!**


	11. Confesión del Corazón

**Hola! Disfruten**

* * *

— Diamond Heart… Es hora — dijo el General entrando en la choza — ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Zecora me dijo que estaría aquí…

— No tengo la más mínima idea… cuando desperté estábamos de cabeza… — Contestó Kain enojado

— Oh… muy bien, parece que lograste descolgarte… — comentó el General observando las sogas que aún estaban en el techo

— ¿Qué le hiciste?— preguntó Kain enojado

— ¿Qué le hice? ¿A Zecora? No entiendo…

— Hiciste que me odiara…

— Jajajaja en teoría fuiste tú…tu mataste a tu madre… bajo mis órdenes si… pero no importa por donde lo veas… tu… y nadie más que tu fue el responsable…

— ¡Eres un bastardo! — Gritó Kain con rabia — ¡Yo nunca la hubiera asesinado! ¡Y lo sabes! ¡Por eso me hechizaste! ¡Me hiciste ver a un criminal en el rostro de mi madre!

— ¡¿y qué si lo hice?! — El General también alzó la voz — Era necesario, tenía que morir pero yo… yo… — El General miró confundido la habitación… una lagrima amenazó con salir. Pero después se sacudió la cabeza y se sujetó fuerte con el casco, como si un dolor le hubiera aquejado. Después de unos segundos se recuperó. Durante ese tiempo Kain miró con confusión a nuestro padre. Yo seguía recostado en la cama de piedra oculto por la obscuridad, Zecora haciéndose pasar por mí con la poción en el regazo de Kain — Da igual… Era necesario. Y no importa cuánto lo desees. Ella no volverá, no se puede regresar a los muertos de la tumba. Todo fue conforme a mi plan. No fue difícil hechizarte, las ilusiones nunca fueron tu fuerte. En cuanto a Zecora… esa tonta cebra… ella no debió haber vivido… debió pudrirse como todo el clan

— ¡Calla! ¿Qué te ocurrió padre?

— Jamás me creerías… Y lamentablemente tengo que matarte. Me llevaré a tu medio hermano. Aunque me cueste aceptarlo necesito un sucesor. Un cuerpo más joven que se haga cargo del ejército…

— Ya no te conozco — dijo Kain mirando el suelo — olvídalo padre… deja a un lado la maldad y vuelve a esos días de luz

El General se sujeto la cabeza, como si algo le doliera

— Ya es tarde para mi muchacho

— ¿por qué? ¿Por qué cambiaste? ¿Por qué asesinaste al clan?

— Es necesario… para crear una potencia militar lo suficientemente fuerte para derrocar el reinado de las princesas del sol y la luna. Todo iba bien, hasta que hace unos años reapareció la armonía. Por eso Kain… necesito las reliquias del clan Heart. Tu armónica y el cubo. Con ellas podré encontrar el tercer tesoro.

— No podrás vencer a la armonía… nadie puede

—Mi plan no es enfrascarme en una contienda contra la princesa Twilight… por que ciertamente perdería… tengo una mejor manera de lograr mi objetivo

— Déjalo papá… Equestria no ha visto una guerra en siglos…

— La paz es una ilusión… Cordis Die se levantará de las sombras y una nueva era comenzará… es mi destino… mi propósito en este mundo — El General seguía sujetándose la cabeza y hablando con dolor. Como si sus palabras fueran forzadas — ¿sabes que quiere decir Cordis Die? — Preguntó el unicornio retomando la postura — Viene del latín. La raíz de todos los dialectos en Equestria. Elegí ese nombre para mi nuevo ejército en conmemoración al día en que fue formado. Cordis Die significa… día del corazón…

Bum… a todos los presentes en esa habitación fue como un golpe al corazón. El "Día del Corazón" era la festividad más famosa del clan, era la fecha en la cual se conmemoraba la fundación del clan Heart. El septuagésimo séptimo (77) aniversario del clan había sido el mismo en el cual este había caído, el día fatídico en el que todos los miembros habían muerto en un accidente fatal. O al menos eso es lo que se había dado a conocer a toda Equestria. Ese mismo día fue el día en el que Cordis Die se levanto y fundó como un ejército oficial y privado sin estar al mando de la Corona.

No pude ver la expresión de Kain, pero apostaría a que en ese instante no sintió nada más que un odio extremo. Elegir ese nombre para su ejército era como un insulto a nuestro pasado.

— ¿Ahora comprendes por qué deben morir? Tú y tu hermana debieron perecer ese mismo día — continuó el General — No puedo dar el siguiente paso si sigo arrastrando el pasado, debo liberarlo y la única forma es desasiéndome de ustedes definitivamente…

— ¿Entonces por qué no mataste a Zecora cuando tuviste oportunidad?— preguntó Kain con rabia

— piensa bien muchacho… eres inteligente, sabes por qué la he dejado vivir todos estos años…

— la utilizaste… la utilizaste para atraparme…— dijo mi amigo con pesar mirando al suelo

— Así es… te conozco desde la cuna… sabía que jamás dejarías a tu hermana a su suerte… por eso todos estos años a pesar de estar huyendo siempre procurabas a Zecora… mandándole los pocos Bits que podías reunir. Esos encuentros "casuales" que tenían… quizás pudiste engañar a tu hermano Brave, pero yo sé que siempre fue a propósito — Kain no respondió, y bien dicen que el que caya otorga — Zecora siempre estuvo en contacto conmigo, y tu jamás te atreverías a hacerle daño. Eso me puso más fáciles las cosas. Me aproveché de la ingenuidad de tu hermana y la utilicé para que ella te trajera ante mí, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Y mira, al final resultó más efectivo de lo que esperaba ¿lo comprendes ahora? Jamás podrás detenerme. No pudieron detenerme al tomar el control del clan, no pudiste ni siquiera reconocer el hechizo que te rodeaba antes de asesinar a tu madre, no pudiste convencer a Zecora de la verdad, no pudiste vencerme en el duelo de hoy— el General formó su ataque habitual— ni tus amigas ni las princesas podrán detenerme, y lo más triste… nadie podrá detenerme mientras te arrebato la vida esta vez…

— Entonces observa bien cómo lo hago — Zecora se levantó con lagrimas en los ojos mientras pateaba con fuerza al General, provocando que retrocediera un par de metros.

Yo ya no tenían suficiente fuerza para mantenerme despierto o al menos con los ojos abiertos. Solo podía escuchar explosiones y destellos acompañados de gritos. Seguido de un frio excesivo; en ese punto me quedé completamente dormido.

Desperté tranquilamente en una habitación blanca. En una cama muy cómoda y con una almohada suave y agradable. No había tenido ninguna clase de sueño, y ya no me sentía tan mal como la noche anterior. Me estaba costando un poco abrir los ojos, además, sentía un peso extra sobre, haciendo presión en mi hombro derecho. Me revolví un poco en mi lugar para terminar de despertar. Al hacerlo, un tintineó se escuchó a mi derecha haciendo que volteara a ver. Tenía una aguja conectada a una bolsa con un líquido transparente. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital. Gire en busca de más información y para mi sorpresa me encontré con la cosa más bella que mis ojos dormidos pudieron haber visto.

Una hermosa yegua, color rosa, dormía no en la orilla de la cama, si no a mi lado; sobre mí para ser precisos. Se veía muy cansada e incómoda, pero igualmente profundamente dormida. Quizá por el mismo cansancio. Sin embargo, lucia ligeramente diferente. Su sedoso y esponjoso cabello ahora se encontraba completamente liso y áspero. Además, su brillante pelaje rosa ahora había perdido brillo. Sus ojos se notaban hinchados, quizá había llorado mucho. Eso me quebró el corazón.

Jamás creí llegar a verla así. Era como ver a la tristeza en su máxima expresión. Acerqué mi casco para despertarla, pero algo me detuvo. A pesar de lucir diferente me parecía muy tierna cuando dormía. La dejé así solo para contemplarla una vez más.

Comencé a pensar que lo que me había dicho Kain era verdad. Quizá ella si me amaba y quizá yo también. Ella ocupaba la mayoría de mis pensamientos, y ahora que acababa de despertar ella era la única que estaba a mi lado, curiosamente me había despertado pensando en ella. Pero… ¿y luego que seguía? ¿Le decía lo que sentía? Seguí observándola mientras mis pensamientos fluían. Estaba demasiado desorientado, jamás llegué a creer que algún día me enamoraría de alguien. Sin embargo allí estaba esa pony, empeñándose en estar a mi lado, empeñándose en entrar en mi cabeza, y quizá sin darse cuenta, empeñándose en que la amara… y al parecer le estaba funcionando.

—Lleva ahí toda la semana — una voz me sacó de mi trance personal y me hizo voltear. Un pony con una bata blanca y una Cutiemark de una cruz roja revisaba una tabla y la torre de líquidos que tenía conectados a mi pata. Acto seguido tomó otra tabla de la cabecera de mi cama para revisarla también — Vaya, parece que ya estás bien. Tuviste mucha suerte, la mayoría de los ponys en tu estado hubieran muerto antes de llegar al hospital. Aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que apareciste justo a mitad de la sala de urgencias no fue raro que sobrevivieras. Además, tu amiguita de ahí — dijo señalando a Pinkie — aportó mucho. ¿Me creerás si te digo que ella se transformó en tu enfermera personal?

— ¿Pinkie Pie? — pregunté escéptico

— jaja, esa también fue mi reacción al verla llegar con ese trajecito de enfermera que tiene puesto…— Voltee a verla una vez más, no me había percatado pero era verdad. Vestía un traje de enfermera, con todo y gorrito — aunque no le queda nada mal — añadió el médico mientras miraba a Pinkie con ojos pervertidos. Y aunque tenía razón sentí un ataque de ira al escucharlo hablar así de ella. Al parecer el doctor se percató porque regresó su vista a su tabla mientras pedía una disculpa — Bueno, el punto es que Pinkie ayudó mucho. Llegó la misma noche que tú con un montón de libros de medicina que consiguió en la biblioteca y en unas cuantas horas ya era experta en el tema. Incluso dijo que sabía cómo recuperar tu cuerno. Y vaya que lo recuperó—dijo el médico señalando mi frente. En efecto, pude sentir mi cuerno en su lugar. Me quedé completamente sorprendido — Pinkie Pie logró lo imposible. Con ayuda de la armonía claro. Incluso te bañó jaja

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — pregunté estupefacto

— jajajaja te digo que se hizo cargo completamente de ti. Te ha mantenido limpio todo este tiempo. Te baña todos los días jaja no ha dejado que otra enfermera te toque — El doctor suspiró mientras yo escondía mi rostro de vergüenza entre las sabanas — el cerebrito de esa yegua es sorprendente, magnifico. Siempre haciendo cosas raras e inesperadas

— ¿conoce a Pinkie Pie? — pregunté curioso aun escondido

— Todos en Ponyville conocen a Pinkie Pie — dijo el doctor como si fuera obvio — ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que nadie en Ponyville… no, nadie en Equestria hubiera llegado a pensar que esta yegua encontraría algún día a su pony especial— los pensamientos confusos me atacaban otra vez

— ¿Qué quiere decir? — pregunté

—Bueno, espero no te moleste mi comentario Rubik pero… no podemos negar que Pinkie Pie es hermosa. Muchos sementales se le han acercado buscando adueñarse de esa hermosura. Pero la mayoría se aleja al conocerla de verdad. Y los pocos que deciden perseverar no llegan a nada. Pinkie siempre los mantiene en la friend zone. Tal pareciera que para ella solo existen sus amigas y amigos, y su familia. Pero tú… tú has sido el primero en hacer una verdadera conexión con ella — dijo el doctor mirándola

— usted también lo intentó ¿cierto? — pregunté

— ¿Yo? Emmm jajajaja para que negártelo — dijo el doctor apenado — Pero no te preocupes, todos estamos felices por ustedes. Aunque bueno… Pinkie ha estado muy mal estos días, creo que deberías decirle que ya estás bien, eso la alegrará

— Esperaré a que despierte — dije sonriendo

— Me parece una buena idea. También deberías agradecerle a una tal… Rainbow Dash — dijo mirando su tabla — y a una… Rarity. Ellas te donaron sangre

—oh… vaya, gracias. Les agradeceré en cuanto las vea. Por cierto… doctor… Emmm… mi amigo… Kain…

— ¿el pony cebra? No te preocupes, el fue dado de alta hace tres días. Solo se llevó unos rasguños y un par de costillas fracturadas. Tú si fuiste un problema. Llegaste casi con las venas vacías. Sin tu cuerno y la nariz rota. Además de eso estabas lleno de contusiones. Realmente estabas molido ¿Los arrolló una estampida?

— No lo recuerdo… Espere… ¡¿hace tres días?! — dije asustado

— oh es verdad. Sufriste una contusión severa en tu corteza cerebral. Es normal que perdieras la memoria. Pero quizá vuelva, no te preocupes. Y llevas aquí una semana entera ¿Creías que te arreglarías en un día? ¡Ja! Bueno, me voy. Los demás pacientes no tienen tanta suerte como tú y necesitan de mis cuidados. Saldrás esta misma tarde — dijo el doctor sonriendo — Bonitos globos

Antes de salir de la habitación el pony medico señalo un montículo de globos flotantes que estaban amarrados a ambos lados de mi cama. Ahora que estaba solo con Pinkie pude apreciar mejor la habitación. Había muchos globos. Y Realmente eran muchos. A la izquierda, había una mesita de noche con algunos regalos. Me sorprendí al verlos ¿serían para mí? Entre el montoncito de paquetes alcancé a reconocer algo que indudablemente era mío. Mi cubo "¿Cómo lograron quitármelo del cuello?" me pregunté. Quise estirarme para tomarlo, pero no podía con Pinkie encima. Decidí dejarlo para después. En ese instante recordé que ya tenía cuerno. Me sentí agradecido y realmente sorprendido. Era imposible que un cuerno de unicornio volviera a crecer. Los cuernos en cualquier criatura es una extensión del cráneo. Es un hueso, y los huesos no se regeneran ¿Cómo lo habían logrado? Fuese como fuese me sentí muy aliviado. Pero aún estaba la incógnita ¿servía? Me preparé para probarlo cuando sentí algo sobre mi cabeza. Con mi casco izquierdo lo tomé para ver de qué se trataba.

— Gummy…— dije al ver al lagarto — Tú también viniste a verme amigo. Bueno, probemos mi cuerno nuevo compañero — dije concentrándome y apuntando hacia mi cubo de diamante. Bum, mi cuerno se encendió. Pero al mismo tiempo un dolor terrible de cabeza me hizo preso, obligándome a detener el flujo de magia. En cuanto apague mi cuerno el dolor desapareció

— Tómalo con calma tigre — dijo una voz campirana. Applejack entraba en la habitación, seguido de Zecora y Kain. El pobre llevaba una clase de faja y vendas por toda su cabeza. Los tres venían con una sonrisa

— Ese cuerno es relativamente nuevo, deberías esperar a que tu cuerpo se acostumbre — dijo mi amigo acercándose y dándome un medio abrazo — que bueno es verte entre los vivos

— que alegría me da verte despierto otra vez. Pinkie Pie agradecerá verte bien — dijo Zecora abrazándome igual que Kain.

— Santos corrales, realmente creí que no vivirías para contarlo— comentó la vaquera— las chicas ya vienen en camino… jaja Pinkie Pie lleva aquí toda la semana

— Eso me han dicho — contesté

— así es, los Cake han estado trabajando muy duro sin ustedes dos. Y quien lo diría, Pinkie resultó ser una excelente enfermera. Llegó así como la vez cargada de varios litros de leche fresca y otras cosas pidiéndonos los elementos de la armonía. Hubieras visto el lio que se armo cuando llegamos con todas esas cosas. Ya sabes dulzura, es ilegal tratar a un paciente sin conocimientos médicos, Twilight usó sus privilegios de Princesa y con ellas, bajo la guía de Pinkie preparamos una clase de poción. Zecora ayudo — dijo Applejack señalando a la cebra — Después Twilight encendió la armonía y ¡bang! Tenias a este bebe pegado en tu frente como nuevo — terminó dándole un golpe a mi cuerno con energía

— No me preguntes como diantres lo logramos, Pinkie intentó explicarnos pero… la verdad nadie le entendió jaja — dijo Kain con alegría — que bueno ver que podrás seguir usando magia. Hubiera odia perder nuestras peleas mágicas jaja

Applejack rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. Zecora se sentó en una silla en el fondo. De pronto un unicornio blanco apareció por la puerta agitada, acompañada de una alicornio lavanda.

— ¿es verdad? ¿Despertó? — Preguntó Rarity al mismo tiempo que se asomaba a la cama — oh es verdad ¡despertó! Aww míralos nadamas Twilight ¿no son tan tiernos? — dijo al ver a Pinkie recostada sobre mí. Yo solo me sonrojé (otra vez)

— Mjeje claro que si — contestó la alicornio lavanda con una risita — ¿Dónde está Dash? Creí que ya estaría aquí

— Y creíste bien — dijo la pegaso cian apareciendo por la ventana, Fluttershy y Sky la acompañaban — ¡ey chico! ¡Eres duro! — Dijo dándome un codazo — Recibir una golpiza como esa y salir vivo… quizá hagamos una carrera después, estoy segura de que será divertido… emmm… Pinkie… Despierta… — dijo a punto de zangolotear a la yegua rosa. Alcancé a detenerla. Todos me miraron con una sonrisa pícara.

— Yo… solo creo que está muy cansada… — dije mirando al techo

— Claro… — contestó Rarity burlonamente

— Se ven muy lindos juntos — comentó tímidamente Fluttershy — Estoy segura de que Pinkie hará una fiesta en cuanto sepa que estas bien

Todas las mane asintieron alegremente.

— Aun así debemos despertarla Ru, te han dado de alta y debes desocupar la habitación — dijo Sky — además, estoy seguro que ella… — No terminó su frase; Pinkie comenzó a moverse, amenazando con despertar. Todos en la habitación estaban emocionados, al parecer esperaban con ansias ver su reacción. Yo solo sentía como las sabanas se revolvían a mi lado. De pronto pasó algo que me dejó rojo de vergüenza.

Pinkie comenzó a balbucear, a hablar dormida — Rubik, por favor despierta… te extraño — un suspiro enorme se escuchó en la habitación. Las Cutiemark Crusaders habían aparecido por la puerta y ahora miraban embelesadas la escena. Por la ventana que para mí desgracia daba a la plaza iba pasando Derpy, al parecer también venía a visitarme ya que traía una canasta de muffins con mi nombre. Al vernos a mí y a Pinkie por fuera puso la misma cara embelesada que las Crusaders. Acto seguido salió disparada y al segundo siguiente traía consigo una pony anaranjada. Si mi memoria no me fallaba ella era Carrot. Ella también puso una cara embelesada al ver a Pinkie abrazada a mí.

Yo me puse colorado de vergüenza. No porque no me gustara que Pinkie me abrazara… si no porque Carrot y Derpy salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, volviendo con más ponys que nos miraban tiernamente y que a su vez llamaban a más ponys que se arremolinaban y apretujaban en la ventana para vernos.

— ¿de qué va todo esto? — pregunté incómodo. Sky y Kain solo se partían de la risa mientras se revolcaban en el suelo. Entonces, todo el alboroto pareció causar un efecto en la dormida yegua rosa, en el siguiente momento alzó sus patas y me abrazó del cuello haciendo que estuviéramos más juntos aún.

—Aww…..— gritó la multitud de ponys que observaban. En ese instante entró en la habitación muy agitada la alcaldesa junto a la abuela Granny Smith y Big Mac

— ¡jaja ¿Qué te dije mocoso colorado?! ¡Ese par terminaría junto más temprano que tarde jaja! — dijo la abuela

— Euyep— contestó Big Mac

— Este es un momento memorable, debemos hacer un evento social en honor a este día — dijo la alcaldesa

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunté mareado. Kain y Sky se morían de la risa, jamás creí que alguien pudiera reír tanto.

—son una magnifica pareja ¿verdad? Además ese traje de enfermera que le confeccioné le queda divino — dijo Rarity a lo que parecía ser Ponyville entero. La mitad viendo desde la ventana y la otra mitad apretujándose en mi habitación

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — el doctor del hospital apareció furioso en la puerta

— Viejo amargado ¿que no ves que estas importunando? — dijo la abuela Smith en defensa de todos mientras nos señalaba. Yo tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritar y evaporizarme… o evaporizar a todos.

—Aww— dijo el doctor. Se acercó a una bocina en la pared y apretó un botón generando un sonidito— a todo el personal tenemos un código azul, un código rojo, un código 23, un código negro, un código sabritas no se… por Celestia, todos los códigos en la sala 347, no se pueden perder esto— yo me quedé como idiota ¿Qué era una broma cruel? En los siguientes segundos todo el personal médico y los pacientes que se podían levantar buscaban un lugar en la habitación.

— ¡¿DE QUÉ VA TODO ESTO?! — pregunté perdiendo la paciencia

— todos los amigos de Pinkie Pie quieren ver como es feliz. La ciudad ha estado un poco triste, desde que llegaste todo muerto Pinkie no ha brincado por las calles ni nada de eso. Además… nadie creía que encontraría a su pony especial Aww— dijo tímidamente Fluttershy a mi lado.

— ¿y yo que tengo que ver?

— Emmm… no lo sabemos…. Solo estamos seguros de que se ven muy tiernos — dijo Rainbow Dash. Todos se miraron entre ellos mientras asentían y decían "oh sí, es verdad" — tranquilo chico, solamente los amigos de Pinkie Pie están aquí — agregó Dash

— ¡Pero todo Ponyville es amigo de Pinkie Pie! — dije en un ataque de terror

— ¡lo sé! Jajaja jaja ¡no es grandioso! ¡Debes ver tu cara! Jajajaja — Dijo la pegaso cian botándose al piso junto a Kain y Sky. A mi derecha un destello de un flas me cegó.

— ¡Listo! Esta noticia causará revuelta en todo Equestria — dijo una pony con una libreta que iba acompañado de un fotógrafo.

—Pobre Pinkie, debe estar muy cansada como para no despertar con todo este alboroto— dijo Fluttershy desde algún punto desconocido en la habitación. Con todos esos equinos ya no sabía quién era quien ni donde estaban.

—Euyep— contestó Big Mac al comentario de la pegaso amarilla desde otro lado

Estaba a punto de sufrir una ataque nervioso, y eso no es muy bueno… suelo perder los estribos cuando estoy cargado de estrés. Pero para bien o para mal lo que pasó a continuación me detuvo… en realidad causó un efecto muy raro en todos. Con una fuerza descomunal Pinkie sujetó mi cabeza firmemente. Y en el siguiente segundo acercó peligrosamente su rostro al mío a tal grado que podía sentirla respirar. Apenas pude reaccionar, fue como si el tiempo se ralentizara. Y aunque hubiera querido (así es, si hubiera querido) evitar que pasara, con las fuerzas que tenía en ese instante no hubiera podido ni parar a un bebe. Todos ahogaron un grito al ver la escena. Pinkie Pie… ella… pues… me estaba besando.

Todo Ponyville tenía los ojos como platos y una sonrisa exageradamente grande. El beso en sí duro unos segundos, pero me pareció una eternidad… una dulce eternidad. A mi derecha un destello blanco volvió a brillar, nos habían sacado otra foto, pero no me importó en ese instante. Mi corazón se estremecía con furia y mi mente se había desconectado ante aquel suave contacto. No sé si fue producto de mi imaginación o algún pony gracioso había puesto esa cancioncita de fondo "say you, say me…" (Creo que si fue mi imaginación).

…

— ¡Ey!... ¡Despierta!... — escuché una voz en la lejanía — Vaya, este tipo sí que se quedó todo idiota

— Doctor no diga eso— esa voz también se escuchó a lo lejos, pero se me hacía familiar

— ¿es normal que se pongan así después de eso? — Esa sin duda era la voz de la Princesa Twilight

— Jamás escuche de un semental que entrara en trance después de recibir un beso — dijo la misma voz del principio

— Bueno… Rubik no es un semental ordinario

Al escuchar mi nombre reaccioné. Aún me encontraba en la habitación del hospital, pero había una peculiaridad. Ya era de noche. Miré a todos lados, ya no había tantos ponys como en la mañana pero aún había un grupo considerable. Un corcel café y con una Cutiemark de reloj de arena estaba enfrente de mí agitando su casco.

— oh… parece que por fin responde. Rubik ¿Cómo te encuentras?— preguntó el pony

— he…

—Sí, ha vuelto — todos los presentes lanzaron un suspiro de alivio

— ¿Quién es usted? — pregunté confundido

— Yo soy el Doctor

— ¿el doctor? ¿El doctor Qué?

— Emmm… solo el Doctor — me dijo con una sonrisa

— ¡Rubik!— Reconocí la aguda voz al instante. Me puse nervioso recordando lo que había ocurrido en la mañana

La yegua rosada se avalanzó sobre mí. Mientras lo hacía su cabello se esponjaba de nuevo y el brillo regresaba a su pelaje, junto con su sonrisa.

— ¡Rubik! ¡Estás bien! Creí que no te volvería a ver, o al menos no vivo. Creí que no vería tu sonrisa de nuevo. Soñé con este día toda la semana… también soñé con un mono y un perro… y también soñé con un cupcake con sabor a Rainbow Dash y soñé que íbamos a la luna a hacer pasteles estelares y soñé…— si, Pinkie había vuelto

— Bueno, se acabó; todos regresen a lo que estaban haciendo — dijo la princesa Twilight.

— Aaahhhh… — todos miraron con tristeza mientras se alejaban o salían de la habitación.

— Gracias por venir, Rubik y Gummy se los agradecen mucho — dijo Pinkie sonriendo

En unos minutos la tranquilidad había vuelto. En la habitación solo se habían quedado las mane, mis amigos odioso, las Crusaders, Zecora, Derpy, El Doctor y los Cake que habían aparecido de saber dónde.

— Yeeehhhh jaaaa! Así se hacen las cosas en la granja— dijo Applejack quitándose el sombrero

— ¿cómo te sientes Ru? — me preguntó Twilight — necesitamos hablar un tema muy delicado y me gustaría saber si tienes el ánimo o las fuerzas para hablarlo ahora; si no te sientes bien podemos esperar hasta mañana.

— Creo que lo mejor para él será esperar — dijo Kain por mi — ya saben… los eventos de hoy… dejan tonto a cualquiera

Todos rieron. Yo me sentí un poco molesto. Pinkie también reía, al parecer ella no sabía nada.

—Está bien, entonces mañana lo trataremos. Los espero a las 10 de la mañana en la biblioteca. Buenas noches

Todos asentimos y salimos del hospital. Kain y Sky me ayudaron a cargar mis cosas. Ya no me sentía tan cansado, pero si me sentía muy frágil. El camino a Sugarcube Corner fue rápido. Pinkie me contaba todas las cosas locas que había soñado últimamente. En fin, en poco tiempo ya estaba en mi habitación junto a Kain y Sky.

— ¿de qué querrá hablar Twilight mañana? — pregunté. Ellos solo se miraron con pesar

— Surgió un problema muy grande — dijo Kain

— Cordis Die está armando una revolución. Hoy mismo declaró la guerra a las Princesas. No sabemos cuándo atacará, pero amenazó con hacerlo pronto — continuó Sky

— La Princesa Celestia está muy molesta. Cordis Die había sido fiel a la corona, no se explica la razón de que en un solo día se haya revelado — agregó Kain

— Entonces no sabe que Twilight firmó prácticamente la declaración de guerra — comenté

— Si, lo saben. Y saben que fue por protegernos, lo que Celestia no sabe y no comprende es que clase de conexión tiene el General con nosotros. Es eso lo que Twilight quiere hablar mañana. Ella tampoco lo sabe

—Bueno, pues hay que descansar y preparar la historia para contarla sin errores mañana — dijo Sky. Kain y yo asentimos — Buenas noches cornudo— dijo el pegaso saliendo y señalando mi cuerno

— Buenas noches — respondimos y nos preparamos para dormir

— ¿Qué tal se siente? — Me preguntó Kain

— Un poco más largo y pesado — Respondí tocando mi cuerno

— Jajaja Eso no… ¿Qué se siente ser besado por una pony dormida?

Completamente colorado tomé el primer objeto que tuve al alcance y se lo arrojé al unicornio rayado. Este solo lo esquivó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación riendo. Cuando estuve solo sonreí y me dormí.

Al día siguiente, tal y como se había acordado todos estábamos en la biblioteca. Incluso el Doctor y Derpy ¿por qué? No lo sé.

— Bueno chicos… Cordis Die ha declarado la guerra. No ha habido guerra en Equestria desde hace mil años. Las princesas del sol y la luna quieren evitarlo, pero para eso necesitamos saber el origen del problema. Ustedes llegaron aquí a Ponyville como desconocidos — La princesa Twilight empezaba su discurso — cometimos un pequeño descuido al no preguntar por su pasado. Es obvio que su vida no ha sido ordinaria. Traicionaron nuestra confianza al ponernos en este riesgo.

Los tres bajamos la cabeza y las orejas. Las mane nos miraban sin expresión. Zecora no decía nada.

— No se los exigiré como Princesa, si no como su amiga. Si de verdad significamos algo para ustedes nos dirán todo…— dijo Twilight seria. Kain reprimió una pequeña risita — ¿Qué es lo divertido Kain? — preguntó Twilight confundida y un poco molesta

— Lo siento Twilight, me pareció gracioso que utilizaras esas palabras. "si significamos algo para ustedes…" son palabras de naturaleza manipuladora. No es que esté mal que lo digas, es solo que jamás creí que alguien como tú resultara manipuladora… es decir, esperaría eso de Applejack o Rarity — las mencionadas se indignaron un poquitín…(así poquito) — ustedes tampoco se enojen, no digo que sean manipuladoras. Cada quien tiene su temperamento y ustedes dos son capaces de manipular gente con facilidad inconscientemente, no es malo hacerlo; es una habilidad natural de su personalidad. También Pinkie puede hacerlo. Pero no me desviaré del tema. Tienes razón Twilight, las engañamos o más bien omitimos la verdad. Pero eso no nos hace inocentes. Sin embargo deben creer que jamás fue nuestra intención hacerle daño a alguna de ustedes y ahora mismo Sky, Rubik y yo estamos dispuestos a contarles la verdad.

— Empezaremos con lo que parece muy evidente. Algo que aún no saben ¿recuerdan el incidente del Clan Heart? — dije yo tomando la palabra

— Yo leí algo al respecto — comentó Rarity — El famoso Clan Heart siempre fue uno de mis sueños desde que yo era niña. Después de los sementales de Canterlot, los potros del Clan Heart eran los más fuertes y apuestos de Equestria. Se hacían notar por su linaje de unicornio puro, los miembros del clan se emparentaban entre sí. Además eran guerreros implacables. Se podría decir que eran de la realeza, y su líder un Rey — Kain y yo nos sorprendimos de lo bien informada que estaba Rarity

— Yo también había oído sobre eso — dijo la princesa reflexiva. Las mane asintieron

— El distintivo de estos ciudadanos era portado por ellos con orgullo. El nombre "Heart" era el más grande honor concedido. Siempre soñé con casarme con un miembro de la familia Heart o mejor aún, el hijo de su monarca y ganarme ese título de nobleza para mí y mi descendencia — decía Rarity mirando ilusionada un punto en el vacío. Kain y yo nos sentimos incómodos — ¡Pero ese sueño se derrumbo! — Continuó la unicornio dramática— Cuando hace algunos años un terrible accidente consumió mis anhelos. Todo el clan falleció en un terrible incendio de magnitudes colosales. Ni un solo miembro sobrevivió. Ni un solo semental ¡ni uno solo! — dijo eufórica sujetando a Applejack

— Tranquila dulzura— dijo la vaquera incomoda

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el clan con esto? — preguntó impaciente Rainbow

— Bueno, parece que todos sabían acerca del clan. Bueno, no todo lo que uno escucha es cierto— dijo Kain. Sky lo miraba intrigado

— si hubo un incendio — continué yo — pero el clan no pereció por el incendio. El clan fue asesinado. Cada pony murió debido a una guerra entre los miembros — Zecora recordaba con pesar los sucesos— El incendio fue provocado para despistar a Celestia. El responsable de todo fue el "monarca" del clan. El actual comandante de Cordis Die… El General Heart — Las chicas no terminaban de procesar la información. Twilight miraba incrédula

— Eso es imposible. No hubo sobrevivientes a ese incendio

— El General fue el que provocó el incendio Twilight

—Aunque eso fuera verdad ¿cómo es que eso los relaciona con ustedes?

— Tiene que ver con nosotros Twilight, porque el General Heart es nuestro padre

Las mane guardaron silencio durante unos instantes. Se encontraban luchando con la impresión. Incluso Sky miraba sorprendido.

—Eso es imposible — dijo Fluttershy tímidamente — eso los haría…

— hermanos… y miembros del Clan Heart — contesté — sobrevivientes… huérfanos… desdichados — Cada palabra que salía de mi boca era como una puñalada para Zecora, para Kain y para mi — fugitivos y seres odiados por su padre que busca a toda costa asesinar a su legado.

Las mane miraban con horror. Zecora se levantó y caminó hacia su hermano. Kain miraba el suelo con frustración, la cebra lo abrazó para calmar sus sentimientos.

— El General Heart daño nos ha hecho, contra mi hermano un odio me hizo tomar. Ahora que se la verdad el rencor salió de mi pecho, y espero las cosas poder arreglar. — dijo Zecora mirando fijamente a los ojos a su hermano

— ¿Ustedes son hermanos? ¿También tu eres hija del General, Zecora? — preguntó Twilight

— Los tres somos hijos del General — Respondí por ella— Kain y Zecora son hermanos de sangre. Ellos y yo solo somos medios hermanos. No compartimos madre

— Esto es demasiado confuso — dijo Applejack

— No hay nada de confuso. Les resumiré la historia. El General era un pony de buen corazón. Un día se enamoró de mi madre. Pero ella era una cebra y el clan era muy estricto al momento de mantener el linaje. Para rematar el General era el heredero del liderazgo. Su padre no lo dejaría abandonar el clan con la mujer que amaba. El luchó por su amor y al final para evitar una guerra accedieron con la condición de que les diera un heredero. Sin embargo nació Zecora, una cebra jamás dirigiría al clan así que lo obligaron a casarse con un pony del clan. La madre de Rubik… el nació después de eso— Kain me miró triste

— Viví una vida terrible — dije mirando el suelo — Nací en un matrimonio donde mis padres no llevaban ninguna clase de relación. Después nació Kain. Crecimos, nos volvimos guerreros y un día… El General salió de viaje. Cuando regresó ya no era él. Nos obligo y persuadió para iniciar una guerra entre nosotros mismos. Fue una carnicería horrible, apenas escapé con vida. Los que quedaron fueron aniquilados por el General, ya han visto su poder. Después manipuló todo para fingir su muerte y reiniciar su vida como General de Cordis Die.

Las mane empezaban a asimilar todo. No era lo que ellas esperaban.

— Debemos suponer que Kain, Rubik, Zecora y Sky no son sus verdaderos nombres — dijo Rarity.

— No… Zecora si es su nombre; Zecora Heart… Pero mi nombre no es Kain… mi nombre es Diamond Heart…

— Yo no soy Rubik… Brave Heart era como me conocían

—Bueno yo… mi nombre si es Skylander… pero… debo confesar que yo también soy descendiente del Clan Heart

Ahora sí que todos nos quedamos sorprendidos

— Mi padre abandonó el Clan al enamorarse de una pegaso. Es verdad, la única forma de seguir tu corazón era abandonando el Nombre Heart. Sin embargo el General Buscó a mi padre y lo asesino junto a mi madre y a mi hermana. El General jamás supo de mí. Cuando me enteré que Cordis Die había sido el responsable planee mi venganza. Me enlisté en Cordis Die y luche por un puesto de alto rango, todo para acercarme al General y asesinarlo. La oportunidad nunca se presentaba y mi vida daba asco. Decidí que era tiempo de reunirme con mi familia, y una noche en medio de una operación hice todo lo posible para morir. Una casa quemándose, era perfecto. Entraría a Buscar a un par de fugitivos en medio de las llamas — dijo mirándonos a Kain y a mí — Sin embargo me dejaría vencer. Dejaría que me arrebataran la vida — todos escuchaban con terror las palabras de Sky — no quería sentir dolor ¿Qué encontré? Una nueva oportunidad. Rubik… él… quebró mis patas delanteras y me abandonó entre las llamas. Era el final, mi final. De pronto el regreso por mí. Yo no podía creerlo; me había convencido de que el mundo estaba lleno de maldad y él había vuelto por mí. Un desconocido. Entonces vi algo en su mirada que me dio paz y unas nuevas ganas de vivir. Sabía que no era coincidencia, sabía que debía ir con él. Y llegamos aquí.

Era una historia sorprendente. Todos mirábamos conmovidos a Sky. Al final resultaba que el pegaso era en cierta forma nuestro primo. El silencio reinó durante unos minutos. Cada quien pensaba sobre todo. Finalmente Twilight nos sacó de nuestras mentes.

— Valla… si no fuera porque confío plenamente en ustedes diría que su historia es falsa. Pero les creo, ahora debemos irnos de aquí. La princesa me dio la orden de evacuarlos. Nos dividiremos y viajaremos al Imperio de Cristal. Mi hermano nos resguardará ahí. Viajaremos en grupos pequeños por diferentes rutas. Así que ahora les diré quien irá con quien

Las guardianas de la armonía se reunieron junto a Twilight mientras nos miraban y lanzaban risitas nerviosas de complicidad. Debíamos prepararnos, algo nos iban a hacer. Miré a mis amigos y ellos presentían lo mismo que yo.

Twilight se aclaró la garganta — bien, ya tengo los grupos de viajeros. Rubik… o Brave…

—Prefiero Rubik — dije inocentemente

— Bien Rubik. Tu iras — "jijiji" todas rieron mientras me miraban — Tu iras a la granja de Rocas de la familia Pie y tu compañera será… pues quien más ¡Pinkie!

Todas rieron y me miraban divertidas

— ¡Yay! — Gritó Pinkie con emoción — Oh Rubik, será maravilloso. Nos divertiremos mucho jugando con las… Ahh... rocas… bueno, seremos felices cosechando… rocas… grises rocas… emmm… miraremos el ¿gris atardecer? — Pinkie tenía una cara de confusión. Se veía tierna, pero después de unos segundos regresó a su estado normal —no importa ¡Encontraré algo entretenido para que nos divirtamos! Y lo mejor ¡conocerás a mis padres y a mis hermanas!

Mi corazón se detuvo ¿conocer a sus padres? Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico cuando Pinkie Pie me abrazó. De cierta forma eso me tranquilizó, pero todos me miraban divertidos.

— Bien. Kain, tu irás con Applejack. Ambos se dirigirán a Manehattan

— ¿qué? ¿Cuándo acordamos eso? — preguntó la Vaquera nerviosa

— Tranquila Applejack, seguro pasarás un buen fin de semana con ese semental — dijo Rainbow golpeando el hombro de Applejack. Kain solo le sonrió a la vaquera provocando que se sonrojara

— Qué bueno que tengas esa actitud Rainbow — dijo Twilight — porque tu iras con Sky

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que viajar con ese odioso pegaso?!

— Odiosa tu — respondió Sky indignado

— Bien dicen que de la guerra al amor hay solo un paso — Applejack se vengaba. Sky y Rainbow miraron con un leve rubor a otro lado

— Bien, Zecora será escoltada por Fluttershy — la cebra y la pegaso amarilla asintieron sin ningún comentario — y Rarity me acompañará a mí a Canterlot. Las princesas quieren vernos — Twilight y Rarity se guiñaron un ojo. Todo lo habían planeado esas dos — prepárense para el viaje. Nos reuniremos en el reino de Cristal en trece días.

Pinkie me sujeto con firmeza y haciendo uso de sus extraños poderes me llevó a Sugarcube Corner a través de todo el pueblo en tan solo unos minutos. Estaba emocionada por el viaje que haríamos a casa de sus padres. Quería partir cuanto antes. En unos minutos más sus maletas estaban listas (la mayoría de sus cosas eran pasteles y globos). Yo no llevaba muchas cosas. Mi cepillo dental, mi Cubo de Rubik, unos cuantos libros y mi collar de cuarzo con el que me comunicaría con Kain y Sky en la distancia. Si necesitaba algo más podría comprarlo. Prácticamente era millonario.

— Rubik ¿estás listo?— preguntó la yegua rosada eufórica

— Pinkie debemos esperar hasta mañana. El tren ya no sale hoy.

— ahh… — su carita triste me partía el corazón

— Nos iremos mañana a primera hora

— Esta bien, vamos a jugar con los gemelos

Seguí a la dama hasta la habitación de los gemelos. Los bebes jugaban con Gummy. Estuvimos con ellos toda la tarde hasta que llegó la hora de dormir. Finalmente al día siguiente desperté, pero no desperté solo. Pinkie Pie dormía a mi lado. A esas alturas ya no me parecía extraño ver las locuras que hacía.

— Pinkie… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿oh? Ah… lo siento Ru… — dijo adormilada la pony— desde esa vez en el hospital no puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado acariciando mi crin— dijo la pony feliz ¿acariciándola?

— ¿acariciándote? — pregunté confundido

— si jiji y toda la noche susurrabas cosas como… "que suave y hermosa melena tiene señorita Pie" — dijo con un acento pomposo mientras reía — Te quiero Rubik

La yegua me abrazó. Mi corazón casi explota al oírla decir esa frase. Digo, puede que no significara nada. Más viniendo de esa pony súper afectiva e hiperactiva, pero aún así me habían hecho vibrar.

— ¡Vámos! Mis padres esperan

La yegua me tomó del cascó y me arrancó de la cama. Bajamos con prisa las escaleras y nos despedimos de los señores Cake y de los Gemelos. Kain y Sky estaban en la cocina desayunando cuando aparecí junto a Pinkie. Igual nos despedimos a toda prisa. Ellos se aguantaban la risa al ver mi cara. Total, los demás partirían en la tarde.

En unos minutos estábamos en la estación de trenes esperando el transporte. Obviamente habíamos pasado a casa de todas sus amigas a despedirse (gracias a Luna no se despidió de todo el pueblo). A las 9 de la mañana ya estábamos en camino. La verdadera aventura apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Bueno, este capitulo me costó demasiado Estoy en medio de un bloqueo de autor. no se me ocurre nada D: pero aún así espero les guste (creo que este cap no estuvo tan bueno). **

**Por cierto, tengo una duda y espero que me ayuden. Segun el fandom los nombres de las hermanas de Pinkie Pie son Enkie y Blinkie (mas o menos) Pero un día que no recuerdo bien leí en un articulo que los nombres oficiales de las hermanas eran Limestone Pie y Marble Pie! y no se cuales usar! D: ayuda!**


End file.
